NX Worlds - Super Smash Bros HD
by Epic NX
Summary: A year has passed since the events of Smash Bros. 3D. After a magical scroll is discovered, Nintendo gamers Jace, Hunt and their friends form an alliance with the Smash Bros. characters and travel through both Our World and the Nintendo World on various adventures to stop the threat of villains from spreading across the Worlds.
1. SSBHD: Cast of Characters and OCs

**Disclaimer**: The Smash Bros. series belongs to Nintendo.

* * *

**Super Smash Bros. HD**

* * *

**Story Bio**:

_A year has passed since the events of Smash Bros. 3D. and Nintendo gamers and best friends Jace and Hunt are starting a new life after college. But when Bowser and Donkey Kong returned to New York City with a magical scroll on hand, the best friends-and a few more companions-find themselves thrown back into the Nintendo world on a quest that could destroy all heroes forever._

xXx

* * *

**Episodes: **

_**-Prologue  
-Episode 1: Premiere in HD  
-Episode 2: I got the Magic in HD  
-Episode 3: Welcome in HD  
-Episode 4: The Wonderful World of Nintendo in HD  
-Episode 5: Smash Brothers in HD  
-Episode 6: All Lives Matter in HD  
-Episode 7: Madmen in HD  
-Episode 8: TBA  
**_

xXx

* * *

**OC Invitation::**

Submission officially closed.

**xXx**

**Original Characters**

_These are characters created by me. They are FICTIONAL. From my imagination only. They are NOT based on real people!  
*Update* V/O means Voice Acting. When I write this story, I imagine what the OCs sound like as I write. So on behalf of these voices inside my imaginations, credits to the actors next to the OCs, playing the role. Please contribute to the V/O I don't know, or the ones that don't suit your own OCs  
_

**xxx Main Characters xxx**

**Name: Jacen 'Jace' Riders** _(V/O: Stephen Lunsford)_

**_Age_: **23  
**_Gender_**: Male

**_Ethnicity_**: -Half-Italian/Half-Japanese-American  
**_Look_**: -About 5'6''. Now has stubble, spiky hair combed up, sports a dark-green jacket over a mint-colored checkered plaid shirt that matched his olive-green eyes, assorted bracelets on one wrist, a blue bandana tied to his other, faded jeans and light-green high tops.

**_Personality_**: -Extroverted bad boy with a rebellious, foolhardy, and energetic personality. Very friendly, but very superstitious. He has a deathly fear of anything supernatural.

**Bio**: -Jace used to be called Takashi Yashida. As Takashi he was a geek, but with a selfless and gentle spirit.  
-He has no brothers and sisters. He's an only child.  
-He and Hunt first met in Pre-K when he rescued Hunt from his ex-BFF Ryan Somith. They were friends until 4th grade when Jace's parents moved to New York because his father had a job at the World Trade Center.  
-Takashi's father died on 9/11, and that turned him into a rebellious person and a criminal. His mother, afraid of losing his son, moved back to Japan with him.  
-Takashi was still rebellious, but he eventually changed and became less of a criminal, less geeky and more confident.  
-Mother and son moved back to New York during their teenage years. Takashi eventually changed his name to Jacen (Jace for short of course), to honor his father as his middle name was Jacen.  
-Jace met Hunt again in high school. He also met cousin Jenn.  
-After high school, Jace's mother moved to LA to pursue her dream career as an actress and the three friends moved to Japan for the summer vacation... all leading up to the first episode of SSB3D...

...in SSB3D, Jace's latest criminal activity was stealing a limited-edition Smash Bros. 3DS from Nintendo corporation. He had no idea that 3DS was actually a magical device from the Nintendo World called the 3rd Dimensional Screen, which acts as a portal to the Nintendo World and any objects from the Nintendo World also. That portal was accidentally opened to summon in all Nintendo characters into New York City and some N. characters managed to enter Our World in other parts of the world. So Jace and Hunt were thrown headlong into an adventure involving Nintendo characters in the Real World.

He also discovered, later in the story, that the 3DS was more than just a stolen property, but an item that chose him to become the White Knight, protector of the Nintendo World to save the Nintendo World from interdimensional evil. (More information will be unveiled about it as SSB3D reaches its final episodes.)

**xXx**

**Name: Hunter 'Hunt' Long **_(V/O: Christopher Sean Friel)_

**_Age_: **23  
**_Gender_**: Male

**_Ethnicity_**: -Japanese American.  
**_Look_**: -About 5'3'' and lean-shaped. Once wore a dark-blue tux over a red dress shirt, corduroy khaki pants, and sandy dress shoes. Has blond hair combed back.  
Soon gets an extreme makeover after finding out his true identity. Red blazer jacket over a white hoodie, boot cut jeans, and sneakers. His blond hair are now short and spiky.

**_Personality_**: -Shy but uptight. Always wants to do things by the book and tends to scold people who get themselves-and him also-in trouble. Very intelligent, very organized, but can be gullible at times and easily frightened.

**Bio**: The main character of the story and Jace's Japanese best friend since pre-K.  
-Hunt had a Japanese name also, but I'll have to add to it later because I don't know what it will be.  
-Hunt is a total geek. Very smart, but can be socially awkward at times. He respects the law a lot, so whenever he gets through his share of peer pressure, that puts him on edge. So that makes Hunt easily a target to bullying.  
-He had a best friend who was not really a friend (Ryan Somith from SSB3D) back in Pre-K. Then Jace came along. He thought Jace would be his BF forever until Jace moved to New York.  
-Hunt's life unraveled when he turned 10. His father and mother divorced and his mother took care of three sons alone. She was mostly neglectful, too preoccupied with her work that she leaves the kids to lazy nannies. His brothers are neglectful also, plus arrogant and care only about themselves. One of Hunt's brothers can be seen in SSB3D. So this leaves Hunt alone, spending most of his time learning stuffs online and playing a lot of video games.  
-When Hunt's mother learned Hunt's father was to marry a rich lady (Serena's mother) in Paris, Hunt's mother decided to move to New York for a better opportunity and took all her sons with her. That's where Hunt changed his name and ended up in same high school as Jace.  
-But before meeting Jace, Hunt met another friend in his Freshman year who then moved to Oregon, leaving Hunt at the mercy of bullies in his sophomore year. Then once again Jace came to his rescue and they have been friends since then.  
-Hunt learned that Jace's cousin Jenn is daughter to Nintendo's engineer Dr. Dimentio (both OCs are in SSB3D), and Jace learned that Hunt has gained a lot of video game knowledge in his past. So Hunt taught him some cool video games stories during their high school days.  
-Then after high school, they moved to Japan for the summer... again this is leading up to the first episode of SSB3D...

...in SSB3D, Hunt ended up in Jace's latest mess which was the summoning of Nintendo characters in our World. So much to his dismay, he stood by Jace and friends on all the adventures with the Nintendo characters, including protecting the 3DS from his brother, discovering his doppelganger's secret, and he too got his share of trouble with the law.

But Hunt's adventure is far from over, as he's about to discover that he too has been chosen for something way bigger than Jace's destiny.

**xXx**

**Name: Serena L'éclair **_(V/O: TBA)_

**_Age_: **15  
**_Gender_**: Female

**_Ethnicity_**: -French  
**_Look_**: -About 4'5'' with light brown wavy hair, heart-shaped light-colored face, blue eyes, and a million-dollar smile. She has on a red coat with fur turn-down collar, matching purse, brown boots, and a tiny white knitted beanie.

**_Personality_**: -She's hyperactive and a very nosy person, but she's also kind and sweet.

**Bio**: Hunt's 15-year old stepsister from France. Hunt didn't know about her existence until she came to NY to surprise him. She's the daughter of Hunt's stepmother who married his father after the latter divorced his mom. She's a gossip girl who's very chatty and can be clumsy at times. She used to be a gamer when she was a kid but grew out of it to pursue her dreams in photography. She's a celebrity stalker.

**xXx**

**Name: Diego Mendoza **_(V/O: Carlos Pena-Vega)_

_Age_**: **26  
**Gender**: Male

_Ethnicity_: Latino-American  
_Look_: -About 5'6''. Spiky-hair, stubbles, bushy eyebrows with piercing brown eyes, dimples, and ear studs on both ears. Has birthmark on left side of chin. Gained a wing tattoo on his left forearm. A magical mark from his contact with Jace who got affected by the Timeless Magic scroll (see more in bio).

Usually wears his NYPD uniform. But on his off days, wears a jacket/short-sleeve shirt mashup top, cargo pants, Nike shoes, and occasionally an NY cap. He wears a small leather necklace with a tiny silver cross on it: his late mother's cross charm.

_Personality_: -Diego is an optimistic person with a strong opinion; which can make him be judgmental at times. He can also be nosy and he's not afraid to share his true feelings. He doesn't like close-minded people and always has a drive to fight for truth and justice. Although free-spirited, his biggest fear is breaking the law. He shows true bravery even during deadly confrontation, and is willing to take a bullet for anybody.

**Bio**: -A 26-year old police officer who grew up living a poor, tragic life. When he was only 12, his family was slaughtered by a group of Mexican assassins called the Vegas Killers back in Westside Los Angeles who used to work for his evil grandfather. He ran away from home to avoid the gang members coming for him to turn him into a killing machine. He changed his name from Diego Vegas (his family name) to Diego Mendoza.

He played a lot of Metroid, Star Fox, Mac Rider and other shoot-em-up games and neglected his schooling and he ended up dropping out of high school. Inspired by the games, he joined the police academy in New York when he turned 18; and became a police officer shortly after, training hard every day and praying for the right time to confront the Vegas Killers and avenge his family. When alone, he carries with him his mother's cross charm around his necklace, and holds on tight to it as a memento to keep her spirit and his family's spirit alive.

He's comfortable opening up to people, but he can sometimes be wary due to his family history and chooses to reveal his secret only when he feels comfortable sharing it with someone he can trust.

**xXx**

**xxx Recurring and Guest Characters xxx**

**-Desmond 'Dijon' Hatfield **_(V/O: Patrick Bistrow)_**: **-The colorful gay receptionist of the _Gaming Planet_. He and Vicky (who he occasionally calls Victoria whenever she pisses him off) are BFFs and roommates in their personal lives.

**-Victoria 'Vicky' Cantrell **_(V/O: Jen Lilley)_**: **-The beautiful raven-haired coffee girl from _Starbucks Coffee. _She's mischievous, strong-headed and will do whatever it takes to get what she wants.

**-Cassie de Bellefort **_(V/O: TBA__)_**: **-The princess of Glendor and one of the main characters of _Gaming Guardians of the NX Worlds_. She is Jace's first love but because of their social status they can't be together. She's currently engaged to the Prince of England, Cashmere.

**xxx Submitted Original Characters – Final Roster xxx**

_Characters who are accepted will make their way here, including Alexei 'Rogue' Santiago from the upcoming fanfic 'Guardians of the Nintendo World'. Because I love that character and because he fits the plot of this story, he automatically gets a spot here. Remember these characters DON'T belong to me. They are FICTIONAL. From their imaginations only, and they are NOT based on real people! Thanks readers for your submission._

**xXx**

**Name: Alexei 'Rogue' Santiago **_(V/O: Lenny Platt)_**  
**_(created by LittleSalai)_

_Age_**: **25  
**Gender**: Male

_Ethnicity_: -French and Spanish  
_Look_: -Dark blue, worn jeans, a black tee shirt, gray hoodie, and dog tags around his neck. He's 5'11" with shaggy dark brown hair that reaches his shoulders and dark red eyes.

_Personality_: -He's the type of person who tends to be a bit serious but will lighten up once anyone gets to know him. He's pensive and over-analytic when a situation arises. Some would argue that he tends to act protective sometimes but does it with a good intension. He's also very dedicated to anything he does.

**Bio**: An original character created by _LittleSalai_. He works for the game magazine _the Gaming Planet_ as executive editor after being known by the gaming community as an excellent reviewer and writer for articles on upcoming games under the penname 'Rogue Santiago'. He's a close friend of famous game voice celeb Elena Avalon and always rely on her for any gaming news and more, often getting classified information through her.

**xXx**

**Name: Issiah Vincent **_(V/O: Khylin Rhambo)_  
(created by: zicex235)

**Age:** 18  
**Gender:** Male

**Ethnicity:** African American  
**Look:** Light blue jacket, Leather pants, black boots. He's at least 6'1" with black Faux-hawk hair and brown eyes

**Personality:** Carefree. Always knows how to lighten up the mood (Sometimes) and he likes to tell a lot of jokes likes to dance and make a lot of references as-well but when things get serious he will try to be serious (Mostly Failing a lot)

**Bio:** He is a competitive smash player that is a decent player he goes to a place called gaming's finest it held a lot of smash bros tournaments that he like to join he always loses at the semi-finals and never got pass finals today he tries to train his skills to become a better smash and to one day win a tournament

**xXx**

**Name: Naveen "Navi" Mahoney **_(V/O: __Naveen 'Nani' Babu Ghanta)_  
(created by: Mace the Manakete)

**Age:** 19  
**Gender:** Male

**Ethnicity:** Indian-American  
**Look:** heart-shaped, light-chocolate colored face, double chin, brown eyes, black wavy hairstyle, red balls bracelet, blue-jeans colored hooded shirt with the Triforce embroidery on the back, jeans, and white sneakers.

**Personality:** cheerful, optimistic, a flirt but not a womanizer.

**Bio:** a young man born to a Texan man and an Hindu woman, and has six siblings: three brothers and three sisters. He is very fluent in English and is a HUGE Zelda fan, and while most fans can't stand the famous fairy Navi, he loves her. He even made her name as his official nickname.

While his siblings have all grown up and got established, he instead chose to move from Dubai to the state a year ago, leaving behind a prestigious Engineering school, to find his biological father who left his family when he was a toddler. He's very adventurous and his mother constantly worries that he might get himself in trouble. The quest instead leads him to so much more.

**xXx**

**Name: Eve Sharma **_(V/O: Alia Bhatt)_**  
**(created by: Mace the Manakete)

**Age:** 19  
**Gender:** Female

**Nationality:** Indian-American  
**Look:** light-colored skin, egg-shaped face, long flat black hair that reached her shoulders, brown eyes, a small bindi, rainbow colored blouse with tassels at its end, skinny jeans, and converses.

**Personality:** Quiet, serious, and can sometimes be brutally honest.

**Bio:** Childhood friend of Naveen. She and he are polar opposite, but they are both smart kids. She used to play video games a lot when she was only a little girl, but quickly grew out of it and dreams of becoming a neurosurgeon. She was prepping to go to university when Naveen's mom and her mom plotted to send her to the state, just to look after Naveen. She hates the idea of babysitting her friend but in the end went for it because she has a crush on him, but doesn't want to show it.

**xXx**

**Name: Frederic 'Freddy' Firefeather **_(V/O: Peyton Meyer)_**  
**(created by: L1701E)

**Age**: 20

**Gender**: Male

**Ethnicity**: White/Native American

**Look**: Toned frame, brown eyes, tanned complexion, and shoulder-length dirty blonde hair that is known to fall over his face. His standard outfit is a red Avengers t-shirt, blue jeans, brown cowboy boots, black biker gloves, and a brown leather jacket with fringe on the sleeves. He always has his Nintendo 3DS with him: an NES Retro edition.

**Personality**: In many ways, Freddy comes off as a stereotypical Texan: Loud, fiercely independent-minded, and loves guns so much he has a collection of them. From Western-style antics to modern. However, he is very different as well. Freddy tries to model himself after the heroes he grew up watching, particularly John Wayne and King Arthur. As such, he holds himself to a code of honor and chivalry. He is known for being polite, considerate, and rather open-minded. Even though he can be a bit of a stickler for doing the right thing, Freddy does enjoy a good joke. He wants to follow in his father's footsteps and works in his family's bail bonds service.

**Bio**: Born in Austin, Texas, Freddy is the eldest child of Texan bail bondsman Joseph Firefeather and his wife Yvette Watts-Firefeather. As a boy, Freddy grew up watching Westerns (His favorites sre Silverado and anything John Wayne), as well as anything involving King Arthur lore.

His favorite games to play on his 3DS are Smash Bros, the Dragon Quest games, Pokémon, and New Super Mario Bros.

Freddy is also skilled with guns, but he also likes using swords. He is also a bit of a nut for safety. He goes crazy when he sees people mishandling guns.

**xXx**

**Name: Edison Yoshikage Luis **_(V/O: Kevin Hernandez)_**  
**(created by: gigainpactinfinty Aka Cresh)

**Age**: 17  
**Gender**: Male  
**Ethnicity**: Japanese/El Salvadoran born in America.  
**Look: **He's 4 foot 7 with dyed blue hair that is spiked down with his original hair color black covering his ears. Has a rounded face with blue eyes and dyed eyebrows. A slightly tanned skin color and wears a green shirt with jeans and black sneakers.

**Personality**: He is a kindhearted if a bit blunt at times and is terrible at lying but when pushed can be really snarky and really harsh if only out of pure frustration than true anger, a bit socially awkward.

**Bio**: Born to a mother from El Salvador and a father from Japan he is born to a middle class family, he never really made any friends but he tries. Is rather fond of gaming and out of every nintendo character is fans of luigi and pit and adores the pokemon series. He is also a grade a cook but finds it irritating if someone eats the food he makes before he has a chance to serve it.

**xXx**

**Name: David Richards **_(V/O: TBA)_**  
**(created by: davidthemightypaladin)

**Age**: 17

**Gender:** Male

**Ethnicity:** American, lives in Japan

**Look:** 5-foot-8 with short blonde hair in a bowl cut. He has bluish-gray eyes, and is fair skinned. He normally wears a blue shirt with blue slacks and sneakers. When he's in school, we wears a navy blue school uniform with a yellow tie and jeans.

**Personality:** He is kind and intelligent, but straight to the point. He's also serious in dangerous situations. He is also very friendly to those he meets, and won't hesitate to go after those who have harmed his friends. He also has a strong sense of honor and justice and tends to go out of his way to help those in danger.

**Bio:** A young man of a middle-class upbringing and one of Jace's rivals. He moved to Japan at a young age and was divulged into its history and mythological connections. He became a vigilante for abnormal cases (because, you know, it's Japan), and is skilled in RPGs and games like Street Fighter, Pokémon (where Froslass is his ace Pokemon, and Vespiquen as his secondary), and Smash. He is also very athletic and likes to play sports games.

**xXx**

**Name: Leonora 'Nora' LeBlanc** _(V/O: Lily-Rose Depp)_**  
**(created by: davidthemightypaladin)

**Age:** 17

**Gender:** Female

**Ethnicity:** French

**Look:** 5-foot-8 with long blonde hair and blue eyes. She usually wears a yellow shirt and black pants with black sneakers outside of school.

**Personality:** She is kind and sweet-hearted, while also a bit timid. She also doesn't have that snobbish behavior that the typical noble has. She can discard her timidness when her comrades are in danger or in a serious situation for a more determined demeanor.

**Bio:** A young lady born of a French noble family, she spent most of her life sheltered, while taking fencing lessons and participating in local golf tournaments under the guidance of her most reliable maid and best friend, Emilia (who is actually Queen Sectonia in a human guise). She left that lifestyle and her family, including her little sister Janis, behind when she went to Japan as a foreign exchange student in the same school David goes to, just in time to escape the terrorist attacks in Paris. She was devastated when she heard, and was worried about her family and friends back home. She and David were paired together for a Super Smash Bros. tournament not long after her arrival in Japan, and is one of Serena's good friends from France. Being as athletic as she is due to her lessons and Emilia/Sectonia's guidance, she mostly plays sports games, but also plays games like Smash and Pokémon (her main type is Fairy as of Generation VI). Due to her fencing lessons, her skills with a rapier is second-to-none. She is also a great cook, and gets mostly positive reviews for her dishes.

**xXx**

**Marx Vincent** _(V/O: __Corbin Bleu)_  
(created by: zicex235)

**Age**: 21  
**Gender**: Male  
**Ethnicity**: Japanese African-American

**Appearance**: Short dark spiky hair, green eyes, black skin and glasses. He wears a trenchcoat with a hood, black pants and black boots.

**Personality**: He's really smart and he thinks himself as a strategist and almost 97% of the time his strategies are correct he is a very quick thinker when it comes to troubling situations. He is a very serious person and often won't laugh at jokes though he does have soft spot that is hidden deep inside.

**Bio**: Marx's mom Ayla Vincent married a man named Fumio Susumato but his father died due to a failed kidney when he was only 2 years old. One year later his mom married another guy named Amid Smith and they gave birth to his little brother named Issiah Vincent when they were little they used to play the Nintendo Gamecube together playing games such as Super Smash bros Melee and Metroid Prime they kept playing Nintendo until Marx got an Xbox 360 when he was 10, where he played the likes of Halo Gears of War and Lost Planet 2, he played them so much that he lost interest in playing Nintendo Games all together calling them "Kiddy Games" at 16 he joined the military where he performed 2nd best in his class now 21, He is an Elite Strategist in a group called Skull task force rather than going on the field he monitors his squad from cargo planes and gives them intel. But in his free time He would play on his Xbox One.

**xXx**

****SPECIAL GUEST-APPEARANCES**  
**

_Original characters in the Special Guest Appearances category are submitted OCs who came from fanfiction created by the author who created that character. That means they are not going to originate from this story but from their past stories._

**Richard Zhao Liu** _(V/O: TBA__)_**  
**(created by: Xovercreator)

**Age**: 16  
**Gender**: Male  
**Ethnicity**: Australian-Chinese (Parented by Chinese, born in Australia at Melbourne)  
**Look**: He's 5 foot 10 with black straight hair that touches his ears, and has a slightly-oval shaped face with dark brown eyes and black eyebrows, with the addition of black round glasses. His skin colour is light tan, and wears a grey t-shirt with black jeans and black runners.

**Personality**: He is quite kind and fair, but also have times where his emotions are ranged from anger to sadness to fear to arrogance, making him very susceptible to negative emotions.

**Bio**: Richard is an avid fan of animes, games and cartoons, and he was even trained in Kendo, and has lived a regular life, with the average share of ups and downs, he's a great fan of Kirby, and knows the Nintendo franchise back to front, knowing absolutely every character made by the company. He loves cute and pudgy things, and would glomp them if they are cute enough. Other than that, he knows how to fight back well, and knows most of the things an adult would know. The only problem, is that he can trigger severe asthma to himself if he is exhausted to a certain stage.

_*** Richard is the main character of the Xovercreator's fanfiction "X-Over Multiverse ZX" and also appears as a main OC in "NX Worlds - Dreams of the Multiverse" a crossover between certain events in "X-Over Multiverse ZX" and certain events in "Super Smash Bros HD".  
**_

**xXx**


	2. Prologue

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Smash Bros. The series itself belongs to Nintendo.

* * *

**Super Smash Bros. HD**

* * *

_Prologue_

* * *

-**Opening theme: Hero by _EXILE_**

[Scene of Jace, Hunt and Jenn visiting Nintendo Corp. and meeting the corporate people]_  
yasashisa ni fureru koto de,_

[Scene of Noir and Jenn's intimate moment at the Nintendo Corp.]_  
sunao ni naretara ii ne,_

[Scene of Jace sneaking back into the room to steal the 3DS. He then exits the place, unaware of a Wire Frame forming behind him]_  
naitari warattari subete ga "ima" hajimaru._

[Scene of the 3DS's screen flashing white before Jace, moments before it whisked him in the air, flying across his room.]_  
kawaranai mono wo itsumo sagashitsudzuke aruite yuku_

[Scene of Jace freaking out at the sight of Mario in his room.]_  
bokura wa itsumademo…_

[Scene of Mario pushing Jace into the 3DS screen, then jumps into the screen also, following him. They fall into a Time Warp.]_  
kimi no mune ni iru kara…_

[Jace and Mario lands on the Battlefield Stage from _Brawl_. Jace is in awe of his surroundings. Fighting Wire Frames appear before them. A battle ensues.]_  
saa ryoute hirogete sora ni kazasou…_

[The Wire Frames battle continues. More Wire Frames are flying off the screen. The crowd cheers wildly for the victorious Mario and Jace.]_  
nakushita mono wo torimodosetara_

[Master Hand floats before Jace and Mario. Suddenly Jace finds himself back in his room.]_  
negai wa kanarazu kanau hazu sa!_

[Nintendo villains Bowser, Ganondorf and Mewtwo are spotted under the shadows with Noir, watching from the Empire State Building.]_  
itsuka wa kanarazu waraeru hazu sa!_

[Mario is seen battling Bowser at Delfino Plaza. Mario jumps over Bowser then right in midair summons his Mario Finale at him.]_  
taisetsu na koto wa itsumo atarimae no naka ni aru._

[Seen of Link jumping from car to car in a busy NYC street till he comes across Volvagia. A battle ensues]  
_tsumaranai mainichi wo waratte norikoete yukou._

_[We then see Fox, Falco, Samus on their ships, battling enemies from the sky. Pit is also seen dealing with underworld army. They then soon charge toward a giant DK at the Empire State Building]  
fukitsukeru tsuyoi kaze ni kimi ga tobasarenai you ni  
shikkari sono de wo boku ga tsukande ageru._

[Pit flies straight into a giant grotesque Medusa standing before Freedom Tower. Once again a battle ensues. By the end of the battle, Palutena summons her Palutena's Bow to Pit's hands who takes aim at Medusa's one eye and shoots. Medusa screams in agony.]  
_kizutsuku koto to hikikae ni bokura wa tsuyosa ni kaeru  
nan ni mo kowakunai kimi wa hitori ja nai sa…_

[Little Mac and King Hyppo are seen having a showdown.]  
_saa namida wo fuite koko e oide yo_

[Jace is seen fleeing from a large giant snake inside the Plaza.]  
_mabushii asu e hashiridasou yo_

[Kirby battles a bunch of Waddle Dees Ninjas inside a museum, then scene switches to Kirby and King Dedede at a Thanksgiving Parade.]  
_negai wa kanarazu todoku hazu sa!_

[Pokemon Trainer summons Squirtle, Ivysaur and Charizard to battle Mewtwo. But Pikachu jumps before them and dashed toward the Pokemon, charging his fireball.]  
_itsuka wa kanarazu waraeru hazu sa!_

[Jace stands before Midair Stadium. A dark cloud catches his attention again and Crazy Hand shows up before him.]  
_daremo ga itsuka wa minna otona ni natte yuku kedo_

[The White Knight appears before the OCs. He looks serious. The OCs appears surprised. He then summons his blade swings it a couple of time then raises it to the sky.]  
_itsu demo, itsumademo waratte sugosereba ii..._

_(instrumental solo)_

_[Scene of a dark cloud taking over every city across the world: Paris, London, Rome, Milan, Japan, Mumbai, South Africa, Mexico City, New Zealand, and finally New York]  
[Scene of Master Hand and Crazy Hand, possessed by Tabuu, summoning a great meteor coming its way toward Planet Earth. People are seen fleeing in panic, but the Smash Brothers confronts the big threat. The Smash Bros. villains are assisting the Wire Frames who are appearing to battle the Smash Bros. The OCs is also seen battling alongside them. Noir in particular is seen. He single-handedly defeats Jace. And then gets defeated by Taboo… Then… The White Knight shows up!]_

_[Scene of Noir and the White Knight battling. Mario and Bowser battling; Link and Ganondorf battling…]  
saa ryoute hirogete sora ni kazasou_

_[Scene of Kirby vs. Dedede, Pikachu vs. Mewtwo…]  
nakushita mono wo torimodosetara_

_[Scene of an Army of Metal characters invading NYC. The OCs joins force to battle a swarm of them with the Smash Bros.]  
negai wa kanarazu kanau hazu sa!_

_[Jace unleashing both the Sphere and the 3DS's full powers on top of Freedom Tower against the great Meteor about to crash onto the city. The meteor vanishes.]  
itsuka wa kanarazu waraeru hazu sa!_

_[Scene of the Smash Brothers ready to board a ship. Everyone say their goodbyes to Jace, Hunt, Jenn, Dr. Dimentio and the rest of the OCs.]  
tamerau kimochi ni nazeka kokoro hosoku mo naru keredo  
ai suru koto kara hitomi wo sorasanaide...  
kimi wa hitori ja nai!_

_[The ship is seen departing the docks. All OC characters wave goodbyes to the heroes. The ship disappears by magic. Then a curtain of color follows the ship from behind]_

-**End of Opening Theme-**

Dawn has sharply broken over New York City

An unknown figure—sporting a blood-red Full Circle Cloak with a mantle—stepped over a hill rim, staring out over a ocean. He remembered being here before, watching a ship full of strange people. Colorful people looking like they came right out of a computer screen or an animated movie, waving goodbye to friends and families on dock.

He wants to meet those people. He wants to get in touch with them. He did so before, but briefly.

There was another world out there. A world full of wonders. Full of powers too.

A determined smile broke over the man's bearded face. He wants to get to that world.

**xXx**

**Next Episode: **_Premiere in HD_


	3. Ep1:: Premiere in HD

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Smash Bros. The series itself belongs to Nintendo.

* * *

**Super Smash Bros. HD**

* * *

_**Premiere in HD**_

_Nintendo gamers and best friends Jacen Riders and Hunter Long are starting a new life in New York City after college since the recent events in Super Smash Bros. 3D. But just when they thought they left the adventure behind, they get a surprise at the door.  
_

_Meanwhile, in a fast-forward future time, a witch has a young man under captivity ___in the Dark World_._

xXx

* * *

**-Dark World-**

_Somewhere in the Dark World, within the ancient walls of the Pyramid of Power, a woman in a purple robe dress spoke with a powerful tone._

"Is everything ready?" The witch asked. Her shadow flapped its wings with giddiness.

"Yes, Madame," a young man in a blood-red cloak answered her. He stood before her, while the woman herself had her back facing him. "All according to plan."

"Excellent." The witch whispered with delight. After another pause, she turned to face the young man and her group of other young-shaped figures all sporting the same blood-red cloak.

"The ritual will commence immediately." She said, her eyes scanned the blood-red cloak army before her in the dark cave encircled with unlit torch lights and a Smash Symbol carved right in the middle.

"Bring in the seal."

"Yes, Madam." The army replied in unison and circled around the Smash symbol. Suddenly all the torchlights came on as if at will. Then the ground began to shake violently. The cross line on the Smash symbol split up and shifted open to each side to reveal a hole. The ground underneath the hole rose up and the group beheld a sarcophagus coming up to them. It was golden-colored and embroidered with many zigzag-like designs, but with the Smash symbol right on the top.

The Witch stepped before the sarcophagus, turned to her people in the blood-red cloaks and nodded at them in command. Four cloaked figures approached the sarcophagus. Two of them stood side-by-side, across from each other. They placed their hands on the lid and shifted it off the golden casket until it was completely open.

Then the inside of the casket made some whirring sound. The casket level inside was three feet, but it rose up from inside, as if it was an elevator, carrying its content. The casket level stopped right at its surface. Its content revealed to be a young man, dark-haired, good-looking, peacefully sleeping on his back with his arms flat on the casket. No sign of struggle or anything, but he was bare-chested. Only remained were his rippled jeans, white belt, high tops, and a shell necklace.

"Madam. Are you sure that this guy _is_ the seal?" the young man in the blood-red cloak asked. "We've been keeping him inside that sarcophagus for months now and he has not woken up since... well, basically since that day. What if it's not him?"

The witch with the winged shadow pulled out of her white dress a piece of paper. It was a Missing Person's flyer. The face of that young man was on it. She examined the photo then turned back to the sleeping man with a pause.

"Oh, don't worry about it." A smirk passed off her lips, "He is _definitely _our seal."

**xxx**

-**Our World-**

**_New York City, NY_**

**_3 Months Earlier..._**

Hunter Long looked snazzy in his dark-blue tux over his red dress shirt, corduroy khaki pants, and sandy dress shoes. The Japanese-American brushed his blond locks to the back of his head, looking at his mirror reflection. Another day to the farm meant another coif to be proud of.

He glanced outside the city of New York. He could feel the sky becoming grey already at 9AM. Winter was coming. No kidding, it was the holiday season after all. He was hoping for snow today, but the forecast yesterday predicted another light shower.

He left the bathroom to his one-bedroom and grabbed an umbrella. He then slipped on his converses and headed for the kitchen, which was across from the living room.

He entered the living room, expecting to see his roommate and best friend Jace in front of the TV, playing a For-Glory Smash as usual in his undies.

He wasn't there.

Seriously? He could smell his white underwear, t-shirt and the smell of beard from a distance, and it felt so up-close.

"Uhh, Jace?" he asked.

"FREEZE!"

Hunt jumped back with a startled cry.

Jace laughed, lowering the BB Gun he had playfully aimed at Hunt.

"Not... Funny." Hunt growled. "You could've shot me!"

"Naw, I wouldn't." Jace said dismissively.

"Or I could've hit you with my Kung-Fu and you could've accidentally shot me!"

The Italian-American paused. "...yeah, that would've happened." He tossed the BB gun to the sofa.

Hunt let out a heavy sigh of relief while rolling his eyes. Surprisingly Jace wasn't in his undies. He was clean-shaved, spiky hair combed up, and unlike Hunt the professional geek, he was more street-looking with his casual fashion: a dark-green jacket over a mint-colored checkered plaid shirt that matched his eyes, assorted bracelets on one wrist, and a blue bandana tied to his other, faded jeans and light-green high tops.

"Hey, I made you breakfast!" Jace said cheerfully, "Did you see that match I posted on _YouTube _last night? Me and that dude both went up to 400% in For-Glory yo! 400%!" he let out a _phew_! "He's tough."

"…yeah I saw it." Hunt scrunched his nose, heading toward the kitchen, "…and smelled it." He saw an appalling sight at the kitchen counter. "Wait, that's breakfast?"

"Yup."

Hunt stared at the dry pop-tart on the plate and next to it was a cup of brown water with gooey stuff under it. He grabbed a spoon and pulled it out from inside the cup. It was dripping from the spoon.

"That's not breakfast!" he complained, "Where's the egg Florentine and the Quinoa chocolate shake? What _is _this?"

"Dude, that _is _chocolate shake!"

Hunt frowned. Jace paused, sensing Hunt staring at him. He turned to look at the dripping spoon.

"All right, technically, it's Hershey spread mixed in hot water. But it's hot chocolate for me." He explained. "Without the Quinoa."

"But Quinoa is protein-based and healthy." Hunt dropped the spoon in the sink, "And _this _is an _abomination_ for me."

"Dude, I made breakfast! What more do you want from me?"

"To make breakfast?"

There was an awkward pause between the two friends.

Jace then pulled out his cellphone, "Fine. I'll call Vicki."

Vicki was one of their college friends from the _Starbucks _down the street. When it came to serving breakfast, she always came to the rescue. Hunt sighed in defeat. Guess Jace was never gonna learn to cook in this apartment.

There was a knock at the door. Hunt wasn't expecting any visitors. He turned to Jace who shrugged. He wasn't expecting anyone either. Hunt went to answer the door and right before him was a man in black tux attire, sunglasses and had an earbud attached to one ear.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"You Jacen Riders?" the man asked.

Hunt looked down and saw the man was wearing a utility belt. There was a holster with a gun on it, and handcuffs.

"Are you with the NYPD?"

"No."

Hunt turned to Jace, "Jace, what did you do now?"

Jace strolled in, stirring on his Hershey water, "Nothing." he froze at the sight of the agents, "Why? Who are you guys?"

The man pushed Hunt out of the way and stepped into the apartment and headed toward Jace. Jace dropped the glass of Hershey water and it shattered, spilling chocolate everywhere.

"Jacen Riders?" the man dug a hand under his black tux and pulled out his badge holder. "I'm Agent Snark. We came to find you."

Immediately two more men in black came into the apartment, armed just like he was.

"Dude, what did you do again?" Hunt cried out.

"I said nothing!" Jace said, stepping back, hands raised until he was near the sofa where they BB Gun was, "Look guys. Before you do anything to me, you have to know I'm—"

"He's gonna grab that gun! HE'S GONNA GRAB THAT GUN!" one of the agents shouted.

And that's exactly Jace's next move. He jumped for the BB Gun and aimed. "FREEZE!"

Instantly all the agents drew their own guns-their _real _guns-and aimed at him too.

"If you're not NYPD, y-you do not wanna mess with a future NYPD cop! I'm warning you, I'd-"

Agent Snark did a flick of his hand and the gun was yanked out of Jace's grasp and hit a wall, shattering it to pieces.

The two friends' jaws dropped.

Jace then shot out for the kitchen.

"GET 'IM!" screamed Agent Snark and his heavy boys went after Jace, who jumped over the kitchen counter, knocking Hunt's pop-tart plate.

But Hunt didn't care. He leapt on Agent Snark's back and dug two fingers on his nose while wrapping his arm around the agent's neck. The agent snarled in pain, struggling to breathe.

"Run, man!" Hunt shouted, "Run like you mean it!"

"My nose! I can't breathe!" the agent screamed.

Jace swung the fridge and freezer doors open. Its impact knocked the agent back. He let out a bloody roar. The other agent jumped to grab his foot, but Jace dodged with a backflip and landed on the kitchen floor. He grabbed the nearby broom and brought it down on the other agent's head. The broom cracked in two and the agent dropped on the ground.

The other agent, bloodied nose by the fridge and freezer doors, slammed the doors closed and staggered toward him, growling. Jace swung the broom at him but he grabbed it with his two heavy _Wreck-it-Ralph_-like hands. Next thing you know, they were having a tug of war with the broom. The agent was winning. Jace slipped on the kitchen wooden floor, but he wouldn't let go off the broom.

Agent Snark roared, took a bite out of Hunt's arm. Hunt yowled and loosened his grip on the agent. The agent seized his chance. He plucked the small geek from his back and tossed him right at his best friend.

Both Jace and Hunt hit the wall as Jace let go off the broom. The broom struck the agent in the nose and sent him sprawling right through the balcony double doors, shattering them into pieces. The agent hit his back on the railing but didn't go over it. He slumped to his knees like a defeated voodoo doll.

Both boys lay there on the kitchen floor, groaning in pain.

Agent Snark snarled, "BOTH of you are coming with me!" he grabbed Hunt by the tux and Jace by the jacket.

"W-wait! Where are you taking us?" Hunt yelped, "The one person you want is him, not me!"

"HEY!" Jace snarled.

"Hey yourself!" Hunt exclaimed, "You're the one who's getting us ALL in trouble!"

"I didn't even GET into any trouble this week!" Jace shouted, "All I did was buy some marijuana online last week!" he then added, "FOR A FRIEND!" when Hunt's eyes widened in utter shock. "And it's LEGAL!"

"It's ILLEGAL in New York!"

"They're working on making it legal!"

Agent Snark reached the elevator when he decided to carry both boys on his broad shoulders.

"Look man. Can I at least get something to wear?" Jace begged, "It's the holidays, it's New York, and it's bound to get cold!"

Agent Snark harrumphed. "Your jacket is fine..." he said. His two agent comrades approached him, "You, Agent Tad!" he asked the one who got knocked out by the fridge and the broom, "You got the stuff?"

Agent Tad pulled out from under his black tux a syringe full of green liquid, "Got the stuff." He said.

"What kind of stuff are you giving us?" Hunt wailed.

Agent Tad stabbed the syringe right onto Jace's glute. "YAAAOOOOWWW!" Jace yowled.

"Jace!" Hunt screamed.

Agent Tad tossed the empty syringe down a nearby garbage and went for his next one.

"This is bound to hurt a lot." Agent Snark sniffed, "We tried to be nice, but you boys left us no choice."

"What the hell did you give Jace?" Hunt shouted, noticing his best friend turning green, "What are you going to give me?" he struggled to break free but to no avail, "HELP! HELP!"

The second agent noticed an old lady passing by, being a witness to the abuse.

"NOTHING to see here!" he barked so loud to her face, she scampered out of sight like a frightened cat. "Unless you wanna get arrested for police INTERFERENCE!"

Meanwhile Agent Tad was still patting his pockets for the second syringe.

"Err, Snark?" Tad muttered, "Looks like I lost the second stuff."

"You're kidding?" Snark groaned.

Tad shrugged, "Yeah, during the scuffle. Sorry."

The elevator opened and the agents stepped inside. They reached the lobby in a matter of seconds. Hunt saw Jace was losing consciousness. But at the same time he was smiling, looking all goofy. Like he really was on marijuana. Or cocaine. Or both.

"You're lucky kid," Agent Snark said to Hunt, "that you won't have to taste the stuff like your friend did." They left the building and were heading toward a snazzy limo and two police bikes sandwiching the limo.

"WHAT did you give my friend?" Hunt snarled.

"Just some sedation. It'll wear off after 24 hours."

"Look pal!" Hunt stammered, "I don't know what's going on. I don't know WHO you are, but your police brutality is going to be witnessed by many people in here! I not only know karate, I know lawsuit. And I will sue your ass for what you did to me and my friend!"

"Ohh…" Snark smiled, stuffing Hunt into the limo. "You're going to sue us?"

"Yeah! Right Jace?"

Agent Snark dropped the now groggy Jace inside the limo, pushing him next to his best friend. "My butt feels scratchy." He muttered, "But it sure feels gooooood."

Hunt scowled.

Agent Snark snorted, "I would hold on to that lawsuit if I were you."

"Where are you taking us?" Hunt demanded.

"Wait until everyone gets in the limo." Agent Snark winked, "_Then _we can talk."

And with that he closed the limo door.

Hunt noticed the interior of the limo. It was like a prom limo. There was a mini fridge, a cooler with cold crisp drinks like Apple Cider, from the sweet nonalcoholic ones to the hard stuffs. There was even macadamia nuts and toffee bars.

Hunt was confused. But his best friend Jace wasn't. _He_ was on Cloud 9.

The unnamed agent entered the limo, but in the driver's seat. Agent Tad soon came in, along with Agent Snark.

Snark took a glance out the tinted window.

"Okay," he said, "coast is clear." He turned to Agent Tad, "Please tell me you did NOT lose your magic wand in the fight too, Psycho Kamek."

Hunt raised his eyebrows, "Wait... What?" he turned to Agent Tad, "...Psycho Kamek?"

Agent Tad grinned, "Why wouldn't I?" he patted on his suit. He paused. He then patted on his pants, then patted his feet, then went under his armpits and head. _Weird_.

"Wait, hold on... I think I must've dropped it some... where..."

Agent Snark rolled his eyes and let out a growl.

"Ha!" Agent Tad gloated, pulling out a clickable fancy pen, "Found it!"

He pressed on its clicker and it morphed into a 3D animated wand. Definitely fit for a Magikoopa. Hunt's jaws dropped.

"Whoaaa..." was all Jace could utter.

The agent-no, maybe it really was the Magikoopa-waved his wand in a circular motion and the entire limo lit up with a flood of whiteness. The light cleared off to reveal Psycho-Kamek instead of Agent Tad AND Bowser instead of Agent Snark.

"Da...Fuq?" Hunt gasped.

"Jace. Hunt. I curse the day I have to admit this, but... " Bowser sighed. "we need your help. And kidnapping you without anyone noticing was our only choice to get your attention."

Hunt blinked rapidly. Jace looked doe-eyed, as if this was amusing. Never, ever, would Hunter Long have thought, that Bowser the King of Koopas, would kidnap HIM when his M.O. was to kidnap princesses!

**xxx**

Jace tried to stay awake. But the flows of traffic and crowd of skyscrapers rushing past him through the limousine window, made him doze off a couple of times. Hunt would constantly nudge him awake to make him see what was real before him and not make him assume it was a dream.

Yep. Not a dream.

Psycho Kamek was real. And with Bowser in the limo, sitting across from him and not through a TV screen, that took the cake. Maybe he _was _seeing things. That drug Psycho Kamek gave him really did a number on him.

"So what _exactly _is going on here, Koopa?" Hunt asked.

Bowser growled in frustration, "I hate telling." he turned to Psycho Kamek, "You tell them."

"Me?" the psychotic wizard shrieked, "You're better at telling stories than I am, Your Sickness!"

"Then how about the driver?" Jace groggily asked, a mixture of euphoria and drowsiness clogged his brain.

"You mean Donkey Kong?" Bowser sarcastically said.

The two gamers turned to the driver. DK grinned and give a thumbs up, chuckling to himself.

Jace's eyes widened. He looked around again, one more time at his surroundings, fully aware of it. Oh, yeah. He _really _was awake now.

"Bowser? Donkey Kong?" he asked, turning to Hunt. The euphoric hype took over his brain, "Is this for real? Bowser? Donkey Kong? And Kamek?"

"It's actually-"

"Psycho Kamek." Bowser said for him.

The psychotic wizard turned to Bowser, "I can introduce myself, thank you very much."

Bowser ignored him, "How's your head, Jace?" he blatantly asked.

"My head is fine." Jace replied.

"Your head is not fine enough." Bowser turned to his Magikoopa, "Psycho, do your thing again!"

Psycho-Kamek pulled out his wand.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" both friends shouted at the same time.

"Stop!" Hunt screamed. "There will be NO MORE drugging!" Hunt eyeballed Bowser, "Bowser, just TELL US what's going on here! We're not waiting any longer!"

"You want the truth?" Bowser harrumphed, "Fine! But you won't like it." he snapped his finger and Psycho-Kamek poofed out a Smash Bros. Capsule with his magic wand. Bowser popped the capsule open to reveal a scroll. The scroll shimmered gold and was glowing.

"Here." Bowser gently picked up the scroll with just two fingers. "Be careful with that thing. It will electrocute you."

Jace took the scroll, "What is that?"

"Not the Scroll of Secrets, that's for sure." Bowser said, "It's something totally weird. Zelda calls it the Scroll of... Timeless Magic... I think? I don't know. All I could think about was how to kidnap Peach without Mario or those pesky Toads knowing."

Jace unrolled the scroll until the very end. He noticed a glowing stain. Platinum colored with a rainbow spectrum. The entire scroll itself glowed gold and its ancient writings were... Latin.

"Anyway, I'm way off base. After that meteor episode two years ago, that portal opened and we all went home right?"

Jace and Hunt looked at each other, oblivious of what Bowser was talking about. But Bowser didn't care. He went on.

"Well, now, all I could remember was waking up one morning, getting a visit from Zelda with that scroll on hand. She said she needed to find you and your friend and both of you were the keys. She didn't give me any more details. So that's why I'm..."

_"__Tantum legere volumine.__"_

All attention turned to Jace, reading the Scroll.

_"__Cuius__...__ tantum__...__ valet translucet.__" _he said. "_Adamas __in aspera. Sit nitentem Luciferum intra amplectar_."

Jace sensed the silence. He looked from the Scroll to see the jaws of everyone on the floor.

"...here." Bowser managed to finish his sentence.

Jace took notice, "What?"

Silence.

"Guys, what? Do I have something in my hair?" he checked his spikes.

"Dude, you were reading Latin!" Hunt asked.

"Latin?"

"You _barely _know Latin! Let alone speak _fluent _Latin!"

"Wait, that was Latin?"

Hunt nodded. "Yeah, but it's the Old kind! When did you learn Latin?"

"I never learned it. I didn't know I was reading Latin."

Disbelief flickered in Hunt's eyes.

"Oh come on, dude." Jace said, "You can't possibly think that I'm the liar here."

"What?" Hunt shook his head, "N-No, I don't think you're lying. I'm just confused."

"Well, I'm not the liar." he then turned to Bowser, "The liar here is Bowser."

Bowser frowned, "What?"

"That piece of paper is not even electrocuting me." he then rubbed the entire scroll, even the stain part, "See? Paper is definitely unsmooth and very craggy. Could use some lotion if it was a human skin. But as for electricity, it doesn't even shock me one bit." he handed the scroll over to Hunt. "Here. Feel it."

Hunt grabbed the scroll by the stain part.

"YOW!" he jumped back and hit his head on the limo side. His hand throbbed from the electric shock. Jace and the villains looked startled. They didn't expect that.

"Hee-hee." Bowser teased. "Who's lying now?"

"Hunt you're okay?" Jace asked.

"You did it on purpose man!" Hunt shouted, shoving Jace on the shoulder.

"What? Dude, I told you! That thing didn't SHOCK me!"

"Then why did it shock me?"

"Uhh..." Jace stammered.

Hunt grabbed the scroll, this time by the other end and pressed the shocking end on Psycho Kamek's chest. Psycho's body trembled with electricity, the magikoopa screaming in agony.

"See?" Hunt said. He then turned to DK and pressed the same end of the scroll on his jugular. DK yowled as the electricity forced his driving movement to swerve back and forth through traffic, causing cars and trucks to honk loudly around them and the characters to yell as they lose balance.

Hunt pulled away from DK who managed to get the limo back in the lane. He turned to Bowser, ready to shock him next.

"You move that thing to my face, I will tear you up like a drumstick!" Bowser threatened.

Hunt growled at Jace, "You're _always _doing that! You either lie or you take a shortcut to your responsibility."

"Dude, I wasn't lying!" Jace protested, "That thing really didn't shock me! And if you're still peeved about that Hershey chocolate, that's because you haven't tried it."

Hunt turned to Bowser, "Look, can we just get DK to drop us off to work or something? I really, REALLY, don't have time to get kidnapped by you Nintendo villains. Especially you, Koopa! You seriously need a new hobby."

Bowser's jaws dropped on the floor. Hunt tossed the scroll on the floor. Both Psycho and Bowser brought their feet over the seats to avoid contact with the scroll.

DK found a parking spot by 8th Avenue and parked near the circle. Hunt rolled his eyes at his kidnappers before leaving the limo, tidied himself up and strode into the building.

"He hasn't had his chocolate Quinoa for breakfast. He'll cool off."

"Why hasn't that scroll not shock you?" Bowser curiously asked.

Jace shrugged, "I don't know! Maybe I'm not as evil or as geeky or as psychotic as you two and Hunt? And hate to burst your bubbles, but I agree with Hunt. You've picked the _perfect _time to kidnap us."

"Thank you!"

"I was being sarcastic."

"Oh."

"So, on that note. New York Police Department please? It's my first day there."

Bowser grumbled under his breath. But he signaled DK for the request anyway. DK didn't oblige and the limo shot down the street on its way.

**xxx**

**_The Gaming Planet Office_**

Hunt opened the door to the Times Warner Building, where the _Gaming Planet _main office was located.

Hunt looked around the busy lobby of the building until he noticed a large man in a security outfit.

"Excuse me?" he asked meekly. "Can you uhh..."

He hesitated. That man looked like Wreck-it-Ralph. He looked like a brick over 6 feet tall and weighing twelve tons.

He swallowed, mustering his courage, "Can you please, please, _pleeeeeaase..."_

"Just tell me what you want?" he said sharply. He sounded like Ralph too!

Hunt let out a deep breath, "Can you please tell me where the _Gaming Planet _is?"

A smirk formed over his blocky face, "Ha! You must be puny Long. Rogue expecting you at _Gaming _office."

He sounded Russian too.

Hunt nodded and grinned.

"Name's Trash." the Russian Wreck-it-Ralph said, "Come with Trash."

Hunt followed Trash to the elevator. The elevator doors slid open and Hunt was greeted by a glowing atmosphere. Gold ceiling and walls filled the floor. The walls by his side had some weird engraving. They were somewhat very similar to the lobby in the Empire State Building, only except the engraving had Pikmin faces in it. The tapestry was not gold but ruby with woven treads of gold.

"This way." Trash beckoned him to a glass door that said Gaming Planet in it, and behind the glass door he saw a young man with stylish black hair and a blue suit with bright yellow checkered shirt and matching cummerbund behind an ivory reception desk. The whole office was white, but there were some pillars that were glowing blue and red.

"Quite mesmerizing, ya?" Trash said, smiling at the very sight of the place, "I stay here for hours but I got stuffs to do." He then shrugged it off and took off, leaving Hunt with the male receptionist.

The young man glared at Hunt from across his thin glasses, "Can I help you?" he spoke with a flamboyant flair.

"W-well, I'm—!" Hunt tried to speak.

"Ha!" the young man gasped, shot to his feet and shot out his hand for a shake, "You must be Hunter Long."

Hunt took his hand for the shake but the young man pulled away, "I'd say it's a pleasure, but..." The man then placed a dramatic hand on his chest and faked a gasp, "What's wrong with what you're WEARING? SOMEBODY CALL THE POLICE!"

"What? What is it? What did I do wrong?"

"You just committed a Fashion crime!"

"Oh." Hunt huffed.

"Somebody call the fashion police!" The man said, "that tux! It's just..." He jittered. "Ugh... Blechh!"

"It's just a tux."

The young man slammed his hand on the reception platform before him, "JUST a tuh-!" He paused to clear his throat, "boy it is NOT just a tux! It is a LAST season's tux! You CANNOT wear last season's tux. Jackal. Tell him. Tell him he can NOT wear last season's tux!"

"You cannot wear last season's tux..." Jackal, a geek next to him, said as if he didn't even mean to say what he said. He looked too busy buried in his latest _Dr. Who _comic book. "It is against the law and an insult to all nature, real and fake."

"SEE?" the young man said, "Even Jackal agrees with me."

But Jackal just rolled his eyes. Just one look at Jackal and Hunt wondered if that fashion-obsessed man should even trust him with fashion advice. He looked like a live-action version of Cloud Strife from _Final Fantasy VII_. Rugged and non-fashionable. Hell, he couldn't even tell if it _was _Cloud or...

"What?" said Jackal.

Hunt noticed Jackal was looking back at him. He looked away, "N-nothing."

"If you could pass for _People Magazine's _Most Sexiest Man Alive," the young receptionist babbled, "you gotta get rid of this tux. Here." He reached for a business card under his fancy sweater vest and handed it over to Hunt.

"Crème Hatfield. Fashion Designer. That's you?" Hunt asked.

The young man scoffed, "No. I'm _Dijon _Hatfield." He haughtily introduced himself, "Crème is my twin brother. Works at the Men's Wearhouse downstairs. Don't mistake him for a girl! Like ever! Now run along! You cannot meet with the Rogue in this pathetic wear. You just can NOT!"

"But I have to-"

"OUT!" Dijon threatened before grabbing his phone, "Or I'll call the Trash to haul you out!"

"Okay, okay! I'll go!"

And Hunt was out the door in a hurry.

Hunt soon entered the Men's Wearhouse and was greeted by a lovely lady. She was a bombshell. She was blonde, had gorgeous lipsticks, boobs and a booty the size of Jupiter. She was like a white version of Nikki Minaj.

"Welcome to the Men's Wearhouse!" She let out a dramatic gasp, "ohh, I sense you need assistance in a drastic fashion emergency."

"Well kinda..." Hunt said, "I'm looking for..."

"Say no more." She said, "I'll hook you up with some very chic design for this season and all upcoming seasons leading to next year. As you can tell we're getting ready for the big holiday season and you need something to deck your halls and make the nice girls go naughty for you. We have Armani Blazers and coats, dress pants from Ralph Lauren, ties and shirt from Kenneth Cole and Calvin Klein! All to suit your fashion taste."

Hunt lit up. It's like she had read his mind, "and what taste is that?"

"Professional in Business."

Hunt teared up a bit, "it's like you read my mind."

"Come this way!"

"Thank you so much ma'am. I appreciate it."

The woman froze. She turned to him. Her gentle sweet expression had suddenly morphed into a cold sharp glare of shock, hatred and disgust.

"Ma'am?" She said, "MA'AM?!"

Hunt noticed her name tag. Crème.

His jaws dropped. Dijon warned him NOT to call him a woman. And he did.

"I-I I'm sorry. I meant sir!"

Her eyes widened.

"Sir-Ma'am? Ma'Sir?"

Her teeth tightened.

"Dude?" He squealed. "I-I'm sorry! I don't know what I should call you! It's my first day and..."

Crème grabbed Hunt by the arm and dragged him along without a word.

"I was told not to call you that and I don't wanna miss my first day at the Gaming Planet!" Hunt protested. Customers nearby were watching. Some were laughing in secret. "Please don't hurt me! I'm not homophobic!"

"I'm a transgender." She said. Or rather he said. The voice now sounded more masculine when she was angry.

"I thought you were a crossdresser!"

The elevator doors slid open. Hunt stepped out of it, back to the 32nd Floor.

"Oh!" Dijon gasped, "Well here's the man of the hour." He clasped his hands and pressed two fingers to his lips. He appeared mightily proud, "Looks like Crème did a _très magnifique _job on you."

Hunt was no longer in the outfit he wore this morning. He was now in a black blazer jacket over a white hoodie with boot cut jeans and white DC skate shoes. Hunt frowned on that look. He looked like Jace.

"What?" Dijon asked.

"This is a place of business!" Hunt hissed.

"So?" Dijon said, "You look fantastic!"

Hunt turned to face his reflection on the glowing blue pillar.

"You're like a true professional with a flair for fashion, but the art of staying casual all-year long." Dijon said.

"I look like Jace!" Hunt argued.

Dijon raised an eyebrow, "Who?"

"My best friend?"

"Then you tell that friend of yours he has _excellent _taste. You look like a million bucks!"

"Yeah man." said Jackal, flipping through one more page of his _Dr. Who _comic book, "Girls will eat you right up."

Hunt raised an eyebrow. Jackal looked back at him. "Yeah. True story." he said, "I remember when I was in my one sleeve black outfit. Long story short: girls and even gay men were all over me."

Dijon grinned naughtily, "Why do you think I hired him to be my _personal _assistant?"

Jackal rolled his eyes again.

Hunt cocked his head on one side. He swore that face looked _exactly _like Cloud!

"Can I see the Rogue now?" he said, "I'm late! And it's no thanks to your _crossover _sibling!"

Dijon shot to his feet, horror and offense painted his face red. Hunt jumped back, startled.

"oooooh, I smell a Smash coming up." Jackal puckered his lips, but his eyes were still on the comic book.

"Now that is just harsh." a voice spoke. All heads turned to a young man. He looked like a Spanish man, from Spain. He wore dark-blue, worn jeans, a black tee shirt, gray hoodie, and had a dog tag around his neck. He was 5'11" with shaggy dark brown hair that reaches his shoulders and dark red eyes.

Hunt immediately recognized him, "You must be the Rogue?"

"And you must be the homophobic kid I heard so much about from downstairs." the Rogue chuckled a bit. "No wonder you were late."

"I-I'm sorry." Hunt said, "I didn't mean to come off insensitive. It's just that I really thought your brother was a girl!"

Dijon sat back down, "I warned you." he turned to Jackal, "Didn't I warned him?"

"You sure did."

"Thought so."

"Guys, let's lower down the torches and pitchforks and put our differences asides, and..." the Rogue turned back to Hunt, "...Hunt, follow me. I got your first assignment ready."

The duo crossed past many bureaus. Along the way he caught glimpse of video game posters like that of Dragon Age and Bayonetta, and life-size figures of Link and a Warcraft orc.

The duo finally reached the office of Alexei Santiago. As it says on the wall next to his office door.

It was HUGE. It had top-to-bottom windows, decorated with snowflakes for the season of course, had a set of chesterfield surrounding a coffee table on one corner, with a white lit up Christmas tree with red and yellow ornaments; his office desk was filled with neatly arranged paperwork and a desktop computer in Sleep Mode, with golden garlands around it; and to the right was an abstract statue of onyx structure, shaped like a graceful woman with her arms spread up as if she was skating on a frozen lake.

"So as you can probably tell, things have changed since Nintendo characters showed up in New York City couple of years ago, and it's not just them making appearances, other game characters have appeared too."

"You don't say." Hunt said, thinking about that Jackal guy.

"Yeah. So rather than being a magazine that focuses on games, we decided to expand our vision to focus on these game stars. Think of the _Gaming Planet _as _People Magazine _for game characters."

Hunt lit up, "Awesome!"

"That's where you come in."

"Me?"

"Yes. I need you to get me an exclusive on the Street Fighter champion, Ryu. Apparently his publicist told IGN he's gonna make an appearance at City Hall to make a huge donation to support families of the terrorist attack victims in Paris. If you can track Ryu and score us an exclusive interview with him before IGN does, that would be great! Oh, and just so you know, he hates paparazzi, so he's going by a different alias: Ryan."

Hunt grinned from ear-to-ear. Find Ryu, disguised as Ryan, and get him to do an interview with the _Gaming Planet_? Best dream job EVER!

"Any questions?" the Rogue asked him.

"Just one." Hunt said, "What do you think of Dijon's new assistant?"

"Who, Jackal? Yeah, he seems weird. Strikes me fancy. But to be honest, I think he's..."

His voice seemed to be carried away by the wind.

Wind? Hunt suddenly felt cold. He was on his feet all of the sudden. He didn't remember _being _up to his feet.

He looked around. He was outside. He was no longer in the Rogue's office. He was in an abandoned alleyway!

"Where is Dr. Mario?" a voice shouted. He recognized that voice. He knew that voice. It sounded like Jackal.

He turned around. No, it wasn't Jackal speaking. He saw his outfit. That black trenchcoat with one long sleeve that he was talking about.

Cloud Strife!

Cloud raised his arm up and his legacy Buster Sword magically morphed to his grasp, "I'll not ask again. Where is the doctor?" he posed for combat, facing a group of men. Two in particular caught his attention. One large man with tattoo covering most of his left arm that made him look like it was bionic. And a skinny man, as skinny as a skeleton with a saggy face, a large tongue, and eyes coming out of their sockets. They all wore outfit like Cloud's enemy Kadaj from _FFVII Advent Children_. Except their hair weren't silver. They were blond.

"You want the good doctor?" spoke the Skinny guy. "you gonna have to catch us first!"

Next thing Hunt knew, the large man vanished, as if he had teleported. Then just like that, someone grabbed his neck and lifted him up from behind. Hunt tried to cry out but his voice was suddenly cut off by that gargantuan grip around his neck, clotting his vocal cord with a sharp knot.

He saw Cloud turn around. A look of terror in his eyes. It really WAS Cloud Strife.

Then he heard a voice calling out in panic, but it wasn't Cloud. It was Jace.

"Hunt! No!" he shouted.

Then darkness suddenly clouded his visions and Hunt finally let out a shout.

"NOO!"

A loud noise soon followed and Hunt found himself back in the Rogue's office, on the ground. The chair was toppled over. The Rogue was standing over him with a startled look on his face.

"Whoa!" the Rogue gasped.

Hunt blinked. He quickly stood up, grabbed the chair and put it back in place.

"You're okay?" the Rogue asked, "You gave me quite a scare. I was about to call an ambulance."

"I'm fine. I just... kinda dozed off."

The Rogue raised an eyebrow, "With your eyes open?" he asked, "You looked like you were seeing a ghost when I was talking to you about Jackal. Is the part about his outfit scaring you."

"No, it's..." Hunt gulped, "...more than that. Sorry I have to go, get started on the assignment. Excuse me."

Hunt took off in a flash.

He reached the reception desk and noticed Jackal was missing. Only Dijon was here.

"Hey!" Hunt shouted.

Dijon jumped back, startled. He turned off his monitor, "I didn't do nothing!" he looked at Hunt and let out a frustrating sigh, "Sheesh boy! Can't you scare people your own size?!"

"Aren't you _my _size?"

"What do you want?"

"Where is your assistant?"

"He went out on a coffee run. At that new Starbucks near Central Park."

Hunt took off.

"If you see him, make sure he _really _gets me my _madeleines _cakes!" Dijon shouted. But Hunt didn't care. He stormed through the fire escape stairs. There was no time. He had to find Jackal and confront him about his true identity. Now!

**xxx**

**NYPD Building on 1 Police Plaza**

Jace opened the door to the NYPD Building. It was about 21 minutes from Hunt's workplace at the _Gaming Planet. _As soon as he stepped foot into the precinct office, he was greeted by a very short but stocky man who eerily looked exactly like Booster from the _Mario RPG _series_._

_"_Ahh, Jacen Riders!" he spoke with a grunting Texan accent, "Pleasure to meet you, youn' man! Name's Boomer. Officer Boomer Snifrit."

The two shook hands.

"Boomer? Snifrit?" Jace tried not to laugh.

"It's actually Boomer Snifrit Whiffit." he added.

Jace chortled. Then a croak of pain left his throat as Boomer's grip on his hand tightened around his knuckles.

"It ain't funny son." Boomer said.

"S-sorry." Jace squealed.

Boomer released his grip off Jace. Jace gasped, holding on his throbbing hand. "Boy, what a grip for a whiffit." he whimpered.

"Welcome to your very first day at the NYPD!" Boomer said, "You gonna get on your uniform very soon and get started on your analyst job."

Two officers came in at the same time. One was latino. The other was caucasian. The Latino man had stubble, bushy eyebrows and dashing dimples. The Caucasian man had droopy brown eyes with side-swept dark-blonde hair.

"These are our partners: Diego Mendoza, and Joey Pesters." Boomer said.

"Please to meet you, Jace." Diego offered a handshake. "Heard about your heroism back in Europe."

"Same here." said Joey.

"Thanks. I'd shake your hands but..." Jace showed his broken fingers.

Diego laughed. "Sorry about that man. I remember my first day meeting with-"

Boomer gave Diego a sharp glare. "...the Chief." Diego recovered.

"The Chief?" Joey blinked, "I thought his name was Whiffit."

Diego gave Joey a '_You shouldn't have said that_' look. Joey put his hands over his lips, "Oops."

A devious grin spread over Boomer's face, "You owe me a handshake son." he said to Joey. Joey slowly backed up behind Diego.

Jace was excited about his first day in the police force. He couldn't believe how his life changed like this, going from a rebellious criminal to an international hero to now an officer of the-

He frowned. It just occurred to Jace that Boomer said something about this becoming his first day as an analyst.

"Wait, hold up Chief." he said, "You said something about an analyst?"

Boomer looked back at Jace, "Yeah, so?"

"I think there's been a mistake. I'm supposed to start my day job as a police _officer_. You know, fighting crime, busting down criminals with you guys."

Boomer let out a booming laugh. "Yeah, _crime _analyst. Not police analyst, son."

"But I've applied as a police officer sir!" Jace said.

"Oh you did. You did." Boomer nodded, "Yeah. It's just that you weren't _qualified _enough according to HR review on your application. _This _job however, you are qualified for it. Which is why you're here."

Jace sulked, "But," he paused, "what do the crime analysts do?"

"They review police reports every day and make trends out of related crimes." Diego said.

"Wuh-? Like a school project? Aww come on guys..."

"Oh, don't be a sourpuss son." Boomer said, "You'll make a great asset to our team someday." the stocky police officer wrapped his arm around Jace's shoulder, "But you know what the best part is, you get to come with us."

Jace lit up, "Really?"

"Yeah!" Boomer said, "Just as one of our surveillance crew in one of our indestructible vans. Add _that _as your volunteer bonus."

Jace grumbled. Not what he signed up for.

"All right sons!" Boomer hollered, "Let's go!" he pointed at Jace, "Don't forget to put on your uniform, boy!" he then turned to Joey, "And you, you still owe me that handshake."

And once again, Jace felt crappy in his life. Even in the locker room, where he went to grab on his uniform, it made the crappiness way worse. The uniform wasn't even a uniform. It was just a blue dress shirt with a badge and a black hat. The only thing that could match that stupid fashion was his jacket. If it was black and made of leather.

Felt like high school all over again. The jocks get to bathe in all the glory that is busting out the criminals and knocking the daylights out of them while the nerds get to sit behind the desk, working on ways to make their jobs easier for them. It was like doing _their _homework while _they _go out partying.

Now he knew what Hunt felt like when Thomas Kintora constantly asked him to do his homework. They were freshmen back then; and Kintora was a senior. He wondered what happened to him? He must have become a senator or something.

"So fun..." he grumbled, buttoning his blue shirt.

A loud slam made him jump. He turned around. The locker room was a large room. Lockers, obviously, were all over the place. There were smaller ones, and then there were bigger ones that barely touched the ceiling which was made of white tiles matching the floor and tiles with light symmetrical from each other. The lockers were all black painted, the floor was gray colored, and the wooden benches were tiny and uncomfortable to sleep in after a hard day's work.

But right now, the locker was not meant for sleeping. The slamming sound rocked the place again. Jace turned to his opened locker. His first instinct was to get his gun.

Who's he kidding? He don't have any guns! Only that BB Gun he has at home and the only thing that thing can hurt is a fly, not a human.

Or a demon.

He remembered his meeting with Bowser, and Psycho Kamek and Donkey Kong in that limo. If they're here in New York, that means Nintendo villains-or any video game villains of all shapes and sizes could be here in this room, stalking him.

"I have a gun!" he shouted.

The response was another slam. The room trembled at the sound.

"A laser gun!" he added, quietly creeping down the locker room hall, hoping to hear footsteps or some pitter-patter, or some hints that someone was very near...

BOOM! Another slam again! It sounded more to his right.

He turned around. There! Right in front of him. It was a sight he couldn't unsee!

He saw himself!

But his entire body. It was glowing like either a mix between the galaxy or the Invincibility Star had struck him. But his eyes were the most terrifying. They flickered blind white.

He backed away until his back and hands pressed against a locker.

Electricity suddenly shot through his fingers and all the lockers flew open. The lights in the room dimmed like crazy. The room got poltergeisted!

Panic exploded in Jace's chest, he let out a scream of terror and shot out of the locker room. He reached the precinct office, his eyes never left the room he had just left.

"HEY!"

He jumped again and turned to the person speaking. Chief Boomer.

"You're wasting time son!" Boomer said, "Come on, you gotta go."

Jace gulped, "G-go?"

"Get me some coffee!" Boomer said, "An analyst must always give the officer some coffee! And donuts! Make them jelly like!"

Boomer didn't even bother noting that Jace JUST got out of a haunted locker room. Jace tried to catch his breath, "Oh-okay... D-Donuts? Jelly? Right."

"Yeah that's right. I like donuts!" Boomer said, "Nothing to do with those silly police officer superstitious bull." He turned to leave, "And save the marathon practice for the donuts run, okay? With that running and screaming, you causing a scene."

Jace let out an slightly annoyed sigh. Donut run... fantastic.

"And you look like hell!" Boomer shouted from across the room.

Jace rolled his eyes.

**xxx**

**-Starbucks Coffee-**

Hunt stepped inside the Starbucks coffeeshop. It was a new one that recently opened on 5th Avenue near Central Park and it was the perfect place for Jace and Hunt to catch the new coffee girl Vicky Cantrell. Even though there were many Starbucks between their new places of work, AND it was farther away from their places of work, that Starbucks in particular was close to home and was their favorite. Plus they always had a friendly rivalry over getting her attention.

Vicky was hot. Like on a scale of 1 through 100, she'd break that scale. She had raven-colored hair that reached her mid-back, one piercing on her right eyebrow, gorgeous juicy lips, and a body that looked like a model. She was in her tight Flaming Lips black shirt and torn jeans, and had on her Starbucks apron.

Hunt scanned all the customers in, expecting to see Jackal. No sign of him. But it was pretty crowded. The holidays was fast approaching after all.

Vicky just finished serving a customer a gingerbread latte when she turned to her colleague. "I'm gonna take a break." she said, untying her apron.

"Sweet!" her colleague said. He was a college student with shaggy hairstyle and a beanie. He was serving up a coffee to another customer, "Don't be long now! Only one more hour till we catch that movie down at the Student Union!"

"Ugh..." Vicky said, "Oh my god, I've been dying to see that _Amy Schumer _movie. Thank god social media didn't spoil it for me."

"Oh you know it!" he replied. "I heard it's super-funny. I love that girl."

Vicky smiled back and stepped out. Right on cue she saw Hunt.

"Hey Vicky." he greeted.

A huge smile crossed over her face, "Heey Hunt! So good to see you!" she hugged him and he hugged back. Vicky was a big hugger too.

"I didn't see you or Jace this morning." she said, "I thought he finally figured out how to cook, or you were kidnapped by aliens."

_How about both? _Hunt thought, giggling nervously. His encounter with Bowser, DK, and Psycho-Kamek rushed back into mind. "...at least it's not the _alien _part." he said.

Vicky laughed again. She had always enjoyed Hunt's sense of humor. Or rather lack thereof.

"So where's your BF?" she asked.

"I'm guessing with the aliens?"

Vicky cocked her head on one side. Then she looked over her shoulder and her smile widened, "Hey, there you are!"

Hunt turned around to see Jace.

"We were just talking about you!" she hugged Jace also. But his hug-back wasn't as firm. She then turned to the two friends, noticing the outfits.

"Oh my gosh, either I just stepped into the Twilight Zone or you guys are trying to switch personalities or something." Vicky commented on the outfits.

The two friends looked at each other's outfits. The last time Hunt had seen Jace in a dress shirt was before high school, when his name was Takahashi Madhan.

Hunt chortled, "Yeah man. What are you wearing?"

Jace grumbled, "None of your business." he turned to Vicky, "You guys serve donuts here right? Can I get like three of them? I'm on a donuts run."

Hunt raised his eyebrows, "Donuts run?"

"It's for work." he replied to him.

"Sorry Jace. I'm on a break. Kent will help you." she pointed at the shaggy dude at the counter, "Gotta take a whiz." she took off.

Jace made a slight scoff, glaring at Hunt's outfit, "If you're trying to impress me or Vicky with this outfit, it's definitely insulting."

Hunt gasped, "Insulting? What about what _you're _wearing? You look like a geek!"

"Am not!"

"Are so." Hunt argued, "I mean, learning Latin? In secret?"

Jace rolled his eyes.

"Come on, just tell me you're trying to change your image. I won't be mad this-"

"I am NOT trying to change my image!" Jace roared, "I'm supposed to be wearing this while on duty!"

"So you're not a police officer?"

"No, I'm an analyst." he turned to Kent, "Three donuts and lattes please? Make them _grande_."

"You got it." Kent said and went on his duty.

Hunt tsked, "That's what you get for lying."

"Oh my god, Hunt, I'm not lying..."

"Yes you are. What does that scroll said?"

"I don't know."

"See? You're lying again."

"Hunt. You know me. I'm not a liar. I barely lie only when necessary. Why would I lie to you, man? My best friend?"

Hunt was about to argue some more but then paused. He was about to say that he had a point but something else caught his attention outside the coffeehouse.

He saw Cloud. Cloud Strife _was _walking past the coffeehouse, looking around as if in search for something.

"I mean, it's crazy! Like if you still don't believe me, I gotta tell you, I was in the locker room and..."

Hunt no longer paid attention to Jace. His eyes stayed on Cloud as he babbled on. Then he disappeared behind the coffeehouse.

"I gotta go." he said and took off.

"Trouble in BF Paradise?" Kent asked, putting Jace's _grande _lattes and jelly donuts at the counter.

Jace sighed, pulling out his credit card from his wallet, "I guess. I don't know."

Kent took the card and went to the POS machine to charge it, "I'd like to know what happened in the locker room." he said.

"It's..." Jace paused, "...it's complicated. I'll tell you about it later."

Kent handed Jace his receipt and card back and Jace was out of the coffeehouse with the lattes and donuts.

"Where is Dr. Mario?"

He heard a voice. It sounded familiar. He heard it from somewhere. But where?

He looked around. The streets of New York was very busy. A lot of people were talking. But that voice? He heard it as if he was alone in an empty room and no passersby were speaking directly at him.

_What was going on with him_? First he saw a ghost who looked like him? Then all the lockers flew open at the touch of his hands and now supersonic hearing?

He turned to his left. There was a small alleyway between the coffeehouse and another building. That alleyway was always the most dangerous place in New York. Drug gangs and killers in homeless guises hung out there. When Hunt left the coffeehouse, he went...

Jace's eyes widened, "Oh my god." Hunt went that way! He hoped he didn't go down that dangerous place!

Without thinking, he dropped the lattes and donuts and took off into the alleyway.

**Alleyway**

Hunt entered the alleyway. And just like in his daydream he saw all unfolding.

Major Deja-vu!

Cloud raised his arm up and his legacy Buster Sword magically morphed to his grasp, "I'll not ask again. Where is the doctor?" he posed for combat, facing a group of men. The large man and the skinny one were there too.

"You want the good doctor?" spoke the Skinny guy. "you gonna have to catch us first!"

Hunt remembered being grabbed from behind in his dream. He turned around and tried to leave.

Too late. He was now face to face with his attacker. It was that hulky guy. He grabbed his neck, lifted him up and slowly squeezed his vocal cord. Hunt struggled, gasping for breath. He didn't see Cloud watching but he could tell he saw what was happening.

But he saw Jace. He came running into the alleyway and stopped, jaws dropped at the sight of his friend in peril.

Then he heard a voice calling out in panic, but it wasn't Cloud. It was Jace.

"Hunt! No!" he shouted.

"Put him down now!" he shouted, reaching behind him, "I have a gun!"

"Ohh yeah?" the heavyweight guy said, "Then bring it!"

The skinny man and the rest of the gang all pulled out guns of all shapes and size, including AK-47s and bazookas.

"N-no!" Hunt squealed as everyone pulled their triggers. Jace crossed his arms as if blocking.

That's when something epic happened. A glowing blue wall formed around Jace. The bullets hit the wall. None struck Jace. The gang members kept firing until they were out of ammos.

The glowing blue wall suddenly shimmered gold, and so did Jace's hands. They shimmered a powerful golden hue and the wall shrank into a life-size ball. He shot his hands straight at the heavy guy and the life-size ball shot at him like a beam. It struck the heavy guy on the chest. The heavy guy dropped Hunt on the ground as he flew right through the van and straight into a building wall.

Cloud and Hunt stared at the terrified gang members. Then looked back at Jace. He was stunned. Flabbergasted. Like... what just happened? Hunt could imagine his mind reeling. His own mind was spinning too. What _really _just happened?

It was as if his best friend did magic.

**xXx**

**-Dark World-  
_Flash-Forward to 3 months later..._**

-The young man in the sarcophagus flickered open his eyelids upon hearing the echoes of footfalls scuffing on concrete flooring. He blinked hard several times, trying to clear the blurry images circling in front of him. A wave of dizziness overwhelmed him. The faint light of giant fireflies hung by the rocky ceiling very close to his face.

He didn't know where he was, what happened before he fell into a deep sleep… what was today's date? What did he drink last night? His tongue tasted rather metallic. Like he was drugged or something.

Didn't matter. He was here, waking up in what felt like a chilly room with the blinding lights of fireflies kissing his face.

The fireflies left their ceiling and glided right above him. He twisted his head away from the ceiling, squinting. He tried to move his arms, suddenly noting the bindings that held him prisoner. He tried to struggle for several moments, but his arms felt useless… almost unresponsive as if sedated. Even the legs were bounded and unable to budge.

"Wha...what?" he groaned, panic began to bubble inside him.

"You are finally awake, Guardian."

He turned to the voice who just spoke to him. Another wave of dizziness assaulted his senses and couldn't see again clearly. He groaned in response. Breathing was slow, sharp.

"Wh-what's going on? Wh-where am I?" he asked, squinting at a couple of figures towering before him. Almost all of them wore ominous dark red cloaks; as if they were part of some dark sick twisted cult.

Balancing before their very neck was a gold chain with a ruby insignia. It looked like the letter U. Only it was blood red.

The person who spoke was a raven-haired woman. She had light, soft and creamy glowing skin and wore a white fashion dress with faux fur around her shoulders and a skirt that reached below her knees and a hat adorned with flowers above her. She had black hair and glasses with butterflies on it. Despite the evil-looking appearance, she looked like she came straight out of the triple-X section of a Maxim magazine.

"Who are you...?" he almost amorously asked her. Almost.

The sexy evil woman smiled, "It does not matter. My name is Cereza. What matters now," she went down on one knee, bowing, "is that you are awake. Guardian." she rose from her seat and then smiled evilly, "Now, it is time for your true destiny."

**xXx**

**Next Episode: **_I got the Magic in HD_

**xxx**

**_Want new chapters?_**

_If you've enjoyed this latest chapter of **Super Smash Bros. HD** and would like to see new updated chapters, please give this story a Follow/Favorite, or type in a "Like" below in the review box. I encourage feedback too, so that's always appreciated. All PMs (Private Messages) also count, but do include the title of the story as subject. Let's shoot for 5 Follow/Fave or 5 Likes for this story to progress! Thank you. :D_


	4. Ep2:: I got the Magic in HD

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Smash Bros. The series itself belongs to Nintendo.

* * *

**Super Smash Bros. HD**

* * *

_**I got the Magic in HD**_

_Jace's newfound powers puts him on edge. Hunt and Bowser seek help from Ryu and Cloud Strife, and a kidnapping mystery deepens.  
_

xXx

* * *

-**Our World-**

_**New York City, NY**_

Jace was in the kitchen. There were eggs sitting at the counter, the frying pan on the cooking stove. Stove wasn't on. The cooking oil was next to the eggs. The salt next to the oil. Everything was ready for breakfast.

But he was afraid. He was very afraid to touch them. He tried to forget what happened yesterday. He tried to unsee what he did to that criminal. What he did to Cloud Strife. But what he did though, saved his best friend's life. He saved him with an unexpected twist.

Magic.

Damn... How was that possible? And Cloud Strife? He was right there, in full-glorious HD glory! Just like Bowser, DK, and Psycho-Kamek from yesterday. He had tried his best to convince himself that it was all a dream. That it was like an alternate reality where something epic or scary happened and it felt 100% real, but then all of the sudden you wake up to real life. He tried to convince himself that at the very least.

The problem is, it was not a dream. It was not an alternate reality. Everything that has happened yesterday _was _real. It was as real as what happened to his dad on 9-11. As real as the Mewtwo announcement in Smash 4. As real as getting that stupid analyst job at the NYPD when he thought he was starting his job as an actual police officer.

He took a deep breath. He reached for one of the eggs. His entire hand suddenly vibrated and shimmered a golden hue.

He pulled back. His breath caught. He tried to exhale. What was happening to him?

"Hey."

Jace turned to Hunt. Hunt shared his same feeling. He too looked terrified. Y'know that stare of terror Anna gave Elsa when Elsa shot that ice spell near her and her subjects in _Frozen? _Same stare Hunt gave Jace.

"I'm not a monster." Jace automatically replied.

"I didn't say that."

"You were thinking it."

Hunt paused. "...so you can read minds too?"

"No!" Jace then paused as Hunt raised his eyebrows, "...I don't know, maybe? Stop accusing me!"

"Not trying to accuse you this time."

Jace turned away, "I'm scared Hunt." His voice cracked, "I don't know what's happening to me. My hands… they just keep shooting up sparkles of fireworks and electricity and they can't stop glowing like, like…" He hesitated "like CRAZY! Like if the Northern Lights and Christmas Lights had babies, they would be my hands!"

Blue sparkles of electricity danced between his fingers. The hands itself—the palms, the fingers, everywhere—they were coated with a shimmering glow of color and light, like either Hypernova Kirby or Invincibility Mario. Sometimes they pulsed like white hot flames or sparkled either pure gold or pure dark violet.

Hunt looked back at Jace, "Did you sleep at all last night?" He asked, noting the bags under his best friend's eyes.

Jace sadly shook his head.

"Not even for an hour?" Hunt sounded concerned.

"I tried." He leaned on the kitchen counter, his gaze never left his hands, "was able to doze off for an hour then I woke up when I saw him again."

"Who?"

"Myself. In shadow form. Or some other ghastly form. I…" He shook his head, staring at his palms, "I don't know what's going on man. I woke up soon after and I couldn't sleep ever since. They just keep lighting up. Glowing nonstop."

Hunt gulped. He slowly approached Jace.

"No! Stay back!" he threw his left hand out and a powerful surge of violet electricity shot toward Hunt. Hunt ducked and the electricity beam hit a wall. The wall made a hole, a billowing dust cloud evaporated from it.

Hunt's jaws dropped. "Whoa..." he turned back to Jace, "It's like you have magic."

"Magic?"

Hunt nodded.

Jace shook his head, "No. No. I..." he looked at his hands again. Their pulsing glow got intense, "B-but I... wuh..." he stammered. He could feel his heartbeat rising, "How is this possible?"

"I dunno, I..." Hunt paused, "But I don't think you're the only one..."

Jace looked back at Hunt, "What?"

Hunt gulped, "Well, funny story, I... I had a weird dream. Well, more like a daydream. It was about Cloud."

"Cloud?"

"Yeah, but, it was weird. I saw him with those gang men... hours before I saw them for real."

Jace's eyebrows raised, "Hours?" he approached Hunt with concern, "Like a vision?"

Hunt nodded. Jace soon realized he was closing in on Hunt, so he quickly backed away. Hunt could sense he was afraid to hurt him.

"Was that why you were there at the coffeeshop?" he asked Hunt.

"Kinda actually. I wanted to confront Cloud." he replied, "Or Jackal."

"Jackal?"

"Yeah. He works at the _Gaming Planet _as another name: Jackal."

"Cloud as Jackal?"

"Yeah, but he looked more real and live-action than what I saw yesterday."

"So, I have magic, and you can see the future? How did we end up having those powers?"

Hunt didn't know what to respond to this, but then he stopped. A revelation suddenly dawned on him. It all went back to how the day started. With those Nintendo villains, and that scroll.

"Wait a minute." he turned to his best friend, who also shared the same idea in mind.

"The scroll!" they both said.

"We have to find those villains. Now."

"Right ahead of you pal." Jace pounded his fists together and a glowing sigil suddenly appeared under their feet. Horror reflected their eyes.

"What the...?" Hunt gasped.

"No! Hunt, stay back!" Jace warned.

"No way man! I'm coming with—"

Their entire surrounding blurred out to complete whiteness and the two best friends found each other in the middle of a strange room.

It looked like an abandoned Medieval castle but remodeled to attract tourists only. And Bowser was there, sitting at a table with a big plate full of drumsticks. He was in the middle of finishing one of them when he froze at the sight of Jace and Hunt.

"…YOU!" Hunt growled at Bowser.

"I wasn't expecting you here!" Bowser grumbled with his mouth full, "I was in the middle of dinner."

"Where are we?" Jace asked.

Bowser swallowed and dropped the bone with the other pile of drumsticks bones at the table, "Our hideout." he said.

Hunt stomped toward Bowser and poked Bowser on the chest.

"Hey!" Bowser roared with a flinch.

"What did that scroll of yours do to me and my best friend?"

"What are you talking about?"

Jace showed Bowser his glowing hands. Bowser's eyes widened and his jaws dropped.

"No... way..." the Koopa King breathed.

"You know something. Admit it!" Hunt shouted.

"Only the princesses know something about that scroll!" Bowser protested, "But they're missing! And no, I did NOT kidnap them! Another reason why I came to you guys!"

"So it's not just the heroes that are missing?" Hunt asked.

"NO!" Bowser barked, "ALL the heroes and princesses are missing. We don't know where they went! What we know so far is that something dangerous has happened to our World of Nintendo and we thought your help would be appreciated. Not your pointless accusation!"

Bowser then sighed, "But it looks like Zelda was right about one thing. You guys are the keys. That scroll did more than just shock you. It gave both of you magical powers."

"Okay, but the scroll didn't shock me. Remember?" Jace said.

"Yeah," Hunt agreed, "it kept shocking me and it shocked DK and your Psycho minion. Did it shock you?"

"Of course it shocked me when Zelda gave it to me!" Bowser replied, "Why do you think I threatened you when you tried to shock me again with it?"

"Then..." Hunt paused, "If it didn't shock Jace... and Jace was able to read its content without knowing it, then..." he turned to Jace, realization settling in once more, "Then you must have been _chosen. _By the Scroll!"

Jace's eyes widened, "Chosen?" he gasped.

Hunt nodded. Bowser looked stunned.

"For what?" Jace exclaimed.

"I don't know!" Bowser retorted, "I don't know anything! If that princess was here with us, we would have gotten some more info! So now you see why I kidnapped you two? It wasn't for nothing!"

Jace shook his head, "Okay, I don't know where we are, but I need to get out of here. Back in New York."

"We're still in your World." Bowser said, "in Beaver Castle in that big Central Forest."

"Belvedere Castle, Central Park." Hunt corrected.

"No one likes a correctional officer." Bowser grunted.

"Well, it's been fun. So I'm out of here." Jace turned to leave. Hunt went after him, "Jace wait up!"

As soon as the duo left the castle, Bowser turned back to his dinner plate and noticed the treasure chest at the far right corner. It dawned on him that this would've been the perfect opportunity to give them that potion Zelda gave him from inside that chest.

"Damn it." he grumbled.

"Jace! Wait up!"

Jace let out a frustrating sigh and stopped walking, "What now?"

Hunt caught up to him, "Jace man! This is big news!" he grabbed him by the shoulders, "Being chosen by a Scroll from the Nintendo World? And it gave you magical powers? Do you know what this-"

Jace pulled away from Hunt and took a few steps back. Hunt hesitated, noting his friend's glowing hands, but he went on, "Do you realize what this means?"

"It means I'm a freak."

"What? No way man! You're not a freak!"

He showed his hands, "Isn't that obvious?"

"Yo! You're not gonna hurt me." Hunt argued.

"Dude! I ripped a hole in our apartment wall! I almost melted a stove! Yesterday when I tried to rescue you, I blasted those criminals out with just one shot!"

Jace didn't realize he was gesturing a lot until another beam of electricity shot out of his left hand's fingers and hit a tree nearby. The tree disappeared into a billowing dust of smoke. Then his right hand shot a beam of gold and hit a river pond from a distance. The pond morphed into an ice rink.

"Whoa..." Hunt was intrigued. Excited at the sight.

But Jace wasn't. He was mortified. "And now I froze one of Central Park's river pools."

"Well on the bright side, I think the city just got itself an ice rink this year." Hunt laughed. "And we didn't have to spend a penny from our taxes."

Jace wasn't smiling.

"Oh come on man! That was funny!"

He tucked his hands into his jeans pocket.

"Discussion's over." Jace declared, "I gotta go to work. Chief Boomer was not happy about my work performance yesterday."

"Dude, a donuts run is barely work performance."

"Tell that to him." he sighed, "...but I have to admit it was cool to see Bowser and DK back again here in NYC, but..." he shook his head, "...this Scroll. This power... it's too much for me."

"Too much pow-" Hunt stopped, looking back at his friend. Concern and worry reflected his monolith eyes, "Who the hell are you and what have you done to my awesome no-nonsense brave-to-the-core brother Jacen Riders? He was courageous. Vibrant. He made me believe in anything."

"Yeah well," He shrugged, "That Jace has changed now. He's just trying to be a regular guy now. Living a regular normal life."

Hunt scowled. "Serving donuts at a police station?"

Jace sighed in utter disgust, "If that's what it's gonna take." Hunt could tell he was not liking his job. He wanted adventures. "Anyway, I gotta go. I'll see you later." he walked away.

"Can you at least consider Bowser's offer? About all of us investigating that Scroll and its secret it holds and why it gave us powers?" Hunt shouted out loud.

But all he got was a simple two-finger goodbye wave.

Hunt felt guilty. Just yesterday he was hard on him for lying about reading fluently that scroll content. But he really wasn't lying. New York was a big city. But there was a lot of mysterious things going on, and Hunt couldn't wait to uncover them all.

But he couldn't do it without Jace's help. Without him being on board. It was now Hunt's turn to become the brave hero.

Hunt stormed back into Belvedere Castle and swung open the door to the castle with a mighty swing.

Bowser choked on another piece of drumstick. "HEY!" the Koopa King roared, "Can a koopa finishes his dinner first?!"

"Later, big boy." Hunt said, "Right now we got bigger fish to fry. You came to us for help right?"

Bowser sighed, "...yeah?"

"I'm accepting it. But you gotta help us first."

"What about your friend Jace? The Chosen one?"

"He's the reason why I'm here. We need to find Zelda. Together."

The news made Bowser pause a bit. But Hunt chose to ignore it. "But first," he said, "we need two more people in our team."

"DK and Psycho-Kamek?"

"Yes. But I also need the assistance of Jackal Strife and Ryan Shiro."

"And they are who exactly?"

"Cloud and Ryu."

**xXx**

_**-Real World-**_

_**Columbus Circle, New York City**_

The holiday season was in full swing and the Columbus Circle was plagued with people on the busiest time of the year. Hunt strutted down the NY streets to Columbus Circle with Bowser who was dancing to the Glee version of Jingle Bells playing somewhere at a nearby store they were passing by.

If Hunt thought Bowser was the only Nintendo character he had seen today, he was dead wrong.

He saw more Nintendo characters… walking down New York City streets as well.

It was a weird, yet magical day in New York City. Some looked live-action. But some looked exactly like Nintendo characters.

Like the Pikmins. He saw a fashionable lady in a white gown walking past him with clacking heels and behind her were a small group of Winged Pikmins struggling to carry a large wrapped up Christmas gift.

"Come on my pretties. Those gifts won't carry themselves to Grandma." She said to them.

He turned to his left and saw a construction site in full swing but the workers were different. Two workers picked up together a metal support bar for a ceiling: two humans, but one of them looked like a Machoke.

The Machoke spun around without warning and the metal bar twirled with him at a 180 degree, knocking out cold his human partner in the head. All the workers ran to that worker's aid. The live-action Machoke put one hand down his jeans' pocket and then secretly pull something out of it and shoved it down his throat. Next thing Hunt knew, that Machoke look-a-like became fully-human. His Machoke resemblance shrunk a bit.

He looked straight ahead and saw three little kids circling around their dad carrying holiday bags, trying to tell them to calm down. But there was a fourth kid: a Waddle Dee! A REAL Waddle Dee! The Waddle Dee hopped on Dad's back and the kids grabbed his ankle. They were laughing and the dad finally gave up trying to calm them down and laughed along.

But when Hunt looked around, he saw business as usual. No one on sight paid attention to these strange events. They saw the flying Pikmins or the Machoke worker and the playful Waddle Dee but not directly.

As for Bowser... he was back in his live-action secret agent alter-ego Agent Snark.

"Bowser. You sure your plan is gonna work?" he asked.

"Of course he will." Bowser/Agent Snark said, "That Morphing Mint always works wonders. You can thank Dr. Mario for it."

"Dr. Mario?"

"Since the Paris attacks hit your realm hard, he's been developing that formula to the best of his ability. And it came out with absolutely no side effect."

"But that's not how you learned magic all of the sudden."

Bowser/Agent Snark raised an eyebrow, "Magic?"

"Yeah, when you attacked us in our home? You yanked that gun off Jace's hand with just a flick of the finger."

"Oh that was one of Psycho-Kamek's spells he placed in my hands."

"Oh."

The duo stepped into Columbus Circle and faced the Times Warner building.

"Well, here we are." Hunt said before going in. Bowser didn't follow. He was too busy staring at the wonder of the building.

"Seriously, your city just keeps on exploding my brain with fireworks." the Secret Agent Koopa King said.

Hunt grabbed him by the arm and dragged him along. "Come on man! We don't have much time."

The duo entered. It wasn't long until the duo reached the _Gaming Planet _office. Soon everyone turned to Hunt's attention.

"Everyone!" he said confidently, "pay no attention to the huge brute following me. He's just one of Ryan Shiro's bodyguards. Shiro himself will be here any minute."

Bowser/Agent Snark turned to Hunt, "wait, who the hell is Ryan Shiro?"

"I told you already. It's Ryu. Under the Morphing Mint effect." He then noticed Dijon and Jackal. The latter gave him a cold stare. "Oh hey gentlemen!" he forced a grin, "You look like you got a chip on your shoulder."

"Apparently Jackal told me the full story." Dijon disclosed.

That made Hunt pause. "Oh?" He muttered. "yeah, sorry about that Jackal."

Jackal said nothing.

"You followed him home?" He barked, "What are you? His stalker? I'M supposed to be his stalker!"

Jackal rolled his eyes and let out a disgruntled scoff, "now I have to live with this in my conscience." He muttered.

"So is that all you know?" Hunt asked, still fixated on Jackal. Jackal nodded to confirm.

"Is there anything else I'm suppose to know about?" Dijon asked. Hunt shook his head and shrugged. Jackal did the same when Dijon turned to his direction.

Alexei the Rogue came out of his office, obviously looking rather uncomfortable.

"Err, Hunt?" He began, "I think we have a new guest?"

Donkey Kong was right behind him, showing off his toothy grin and readjusting his tie. He made grunting sounds.

"Oh, DK..." Hunt laughed nervously. DK obviously didn't get the memo about returning to his secret agent form again. Now he was the only Nintendo character in his real form in a Earth Realm office. Suspicions in the office was rising.

Hunt gave DK a stare that said "what were you thinking?" but the ape just shrugged. He noticed the entire _Gaming Planet _office workers watching, some had their phones being secretly pulled out to take a snapshot.

"Err, guys?" He said, "can you restrain yourselves from posting a single selfie with DK online? At least till Ryan Shiro gets here and everything else is settled?"

Alexei let out a heavy sigh, "Oh good. I thought you forgot about your assignment."

"Everything _else _is settled?" Dijon asked.

"So what kind of shenanigans are you up to, kid?" Jackal asked, "Apart from bringing the obvious giant 3D animated ape into the Rogue's office?"

"It's better that you all see it rather than I explain it." Hunt replied.

All the office workers exchanged curious glances.

The door opened and a young Japanese American walked in. He wore a red jacket, a white t-shirt, jeans, and black crocs shoes. His hair was spiky and he had a smile that seem to lit up the room, even during the worst times.

"Hey guys!" he greeted.

The entire _Gaming Planet _office didn't hesitate to pull out their phones and started snapping pictures of the young man.

"Ryu!" Alexei gasped, "I mean-not Ryu. I don't know why I said that. Ryan! Yeah that's it! Ryan Shiro! You're here for our interview!"

"You bet I am." Ryan Shiro said, "Now, can we get on with this interview? Because I am STAAAARVING. And I'm no people-person when I'm starving."

"Ah, yes, yes!" Hunt said, "All of you please head down to that meeting room over there please?"

Alexei escorted Ryan to a private executive room. It had a large table surrounded by chairs, facing two white walls, one top-to-bottom windows showing off a spectacular view of New York's Central Park, and a glass window with the exit door facing the office.

Bowser/Agent Snark followed. Then Jackal, then Dijon, then DK.

Hunt stopped DK and Dijon. "No." he said, "you guys stay here."

"But I always go with Jackal-"

"STAY here!" Hunt snapped.

Dijon held his hands out. DK patted his shoulders as if it was okay and everything was fine. Dijon found it weird. Being touched by a 3D character.

Everyone entered the building except for Bowser/Agent Snark and Alexei.

"Stay here." Bowser/Agent Snark told Alexei. Alexei blinked. "Why? I'm the interviewer. And so is Hunt."

The Koopa King Secret agent grinned, "Not anymore." he stormed inside and locked the door, locking Alexei out, but locking himself, Ryan Shiro, and Jackal all in.

"What? Hey!" Alexei banged at the door. The others looked up curiously.

"Hey, what's going on?" Jackal asked.

Bowser pulled out a tiny remote. Ryan Shiro and Jackal stepped back, fixated on the remote.

"What's going on is this." Bowser smirked, "We're all about to get exposed."

Bowser pressed the button and a loud hiss filled the room. Next thing everyone knew, the office filled up with smoke. A lot of coughing and hacking went on inside.

"What's that agent of Ryan Shiro doing?" Dijon shouted. "He's hurting them!"

"He's not _hurting _them." Hunt said, "He's making them get in touch with their true selves."

The smoke cleared away and to everyone's shock, they no longer saw Ryan Shiro, Jackal and Bowser as Agent Snark. They saw Ryu, Cloud Strife, and Bowser himself. All of them in full glorious 3D HD models.

Alexei's jaws dropped. Dijon's body dropped like a limp doll. Phones got yanked off pockets and the office suddenly turned into a room full of paparazzi. People were taking so many pictures, social media blew up in minutes.

Bowser, Ryu, and Cloud Strife-and DK too!-were finally exposed to the public!

**xxx**

_**Meanwhile, at the NYPD Headquarters**_

Jace returned to the locker room back at the NYPD office. He couldn't shake the image of himself as that freaky shadowy galactic form staring at him. He tried pushing that image out of his mind, but it wouldn't go away.

It was haunting and terrifying. Even in his dreams he saw it.

He rubbed his weary eyes. Dream. Sleep. How he missed it so. The little sleep he got was when his glowing hands were dimming back to normal. He only slept for an hour when that shadow form of himself appeared to him and he jumped back awake, and his hands glowed once more.

He hadn't gone back to sleep ever since.

But right now he had to face his day.

He turned to reach his locker. He sensed someone watching. Good thing he brought his BB gun with him. Won't hurt a human but it would scare his stalker at least.

He pulled out his BB, turned around and aimed. Instantly the BB Gun got snatched off his grasp. He watched the BB clatter to the ground and it vanished to a puff of smokes. He looked back at his stalker. It was his shadow self again.

"What do you want from me?" he tried to shout.

His shadow self said nothing. He just turned around and vanished.

A hand was soon placed on his shoulder, "hey." A voice startled him. It was Diego. His partner Joey was with him. "You're okay?" Diego asked.

"Uhh yeah why wouldn't I be?" He faked a smile.

"You kinda looked like you saw a ghost for a second there." Diego said.

"I saw plenty of ghosts in my days." Joey said, "Have you seen those Saw movies? Freak-ay. That Jigsaw ghost was so real."

"Jigsaw was real dude." Diego said.

"Really? But he was on that TV screen and made that child whisper 'they're heeeeeeeere.'."

Diego laughed, "that's Poltergeist."

Joey was silent with confusion.

"Looks like someone needs a crash course on ghosts and creepy killers in horror movies. Anyway, here." Diego handed a wrapped box to Jace? "Consider it your 'Welcome to your First Day at Work.' gift."

Jace ripped the wrapping off. It was a gun storage box. He opened it to find a 9mm Beretta pistol with CO magazines in it.

"Whoa."

"Don't tell Chief." Diego said, "We actually give these to our analysts for training at the academy. And also in case of security threats within the office; but Chief Boomer somehow was dead set against properly equipping you for the job based on 'protocol'."

"And also we got it for you just in case you got that police officer position. Which you didn't get, obviously." Joey laughed.

Diego let out an annoyed sigh and shook his head.

"Thanks guys!" Jace said, "Wow, a real gun! Now I can fight crime with it."

"Don't forget to attend the mandatory training." Diego said, "It's absolutely crucial to your career in law enforcement. Now as your bearer of bad news, hate to tell you this, but the boss needs you to fetch more coffee and donuts."

"You're eating too?" Jace curiously asked.

"Of course we are!" Joey said before getting an elbow jab on his side, "I mean, it's all Boomer's fault, not me."

Jace laughed. Second day on the worst job ever and he already felt better with Diego and Joey's company that he soon forgot that he could do magic and his hands soon forgot to glow, let alone made a pulse of light.

Looks like things were finally looking up.

The gang got to the precinct when Boomer approached them.

"We got a new case boys!" Boomer said, "This involves the notorious Black Fang! Apparently, their bail bondsman Joseph Firefeather has gone missing. The Black Fang leader recently made contact with him from his jail cell over a week ago and that was the last anyone heard of him."

"Wait, did you say Joseph Firefeather?" Jace asked again.

"You got something about him?" Boomer asked.

"My high school friend Freddy is his son."

"I knew I hired you for something useful." Boomer grinned, patted Jace on the shoulder and walked away.

"Actually you hired me to be your busboy." Jace sneered through his teeth.

"We are now starting to believe that his family could be his kidnappers' next target. His wife Yvette still lives in Texas, enjoying the Texan life, but his son Freddy had recently moved to the Big Apple. We're gonna have to speak with his son."

"Why do you think his son and wife are being targeted?" Joey asked.

"I'll answer that." spoke a voice and all turned to the source.

They saw a toned frame young man with brown eyes, tanned complexion, and shoulder-length dirty blonde hair that was known to fall over his face. He wore a red Avengers t-shirt, blue jeans, brown cowboy boots, black biker gloves, and a brown leather jacket with fringe on the sleeves. In his jeans pocket peeked out a NES Retro edition Nintendo 3DS console.

"Hey." he spoke with a Texan accent, "I need your help."

**xXx**

**-**_**Meanwhile, back at Columbus Circle**_**-**

The bricks on the huge Columbus Circle monument lit up with a golden hue, catching most of the citizens' attention and startling those who were actually stepping on it. Everyone stepped away from the shining glow until it disappeared.

As soon as it did, they saw a young man. Probably in his 20s. Red hair, blue eyes, but he was either dressed like a medieval prince or was in a cosplay. He had a sword sheathed to his scabbard and attached to one side of his hip. Around his shoulder was strapped a satchel. Inside it was a small book. Its cover was made of fine gold, but its pages glittered like silver.

He looked around, noticing people staring back.

He turned his eyes away from the crowd and fixed them on the Times Warner building.

"She might be inside." his face suddenly darkened and he stepped off the circle, making his march into the building.

"Prepare yourself wench, I am coming for you." he said, not watching out where he was going.

A taxi cab made a screeching sound and the young man pulled out his sword and jumped back, startled. He was face-to-face with the taxi cab.

"HEY!" screamed a taxi man, "What the hell is wrong with you? Can't you see the sign?"

He looked up to see the green light. The light that gave cars the right of way to go, not pedestrians.

But the swordsman didn't care. He stepped over the cab, jumped on the hood and pointed the sword at the taxicab. "What is this place?" he shouted.

"What?"

"And what is that moving beast that has swallowed you whole, peasant?" he demanded before gazing at all the cars around him, "They're everywhere!"

"Uhh, that moving beast is my taxicab...? I use it for work everyday. Now get off my vehicle!"

"Don't worry peasant." the swordsman jumped off the cab, "My name is err... Uther. Uther of Ostia. _(yeah that should work)_. I shall slay that beast and set you free!"

He raised his blade up high. The taximan screamed in terror. Everyone watching screamed along.

Uther the swordsman drove the blade through the taxicab, piercing through the window. Luckily the taximan ducked and watched the blade run through the chair where he sat. The taximan quickly put his car on Park and shot out of the taxicab with his hands held out.

"You crazy man? That was my car!"

"The beast is slain! You are free and you're welcome!"

"I DIDN'T EVEN SAY THANK YOU! I SHOULD SAY FUCK YOU INSTEAD! HEY! GET BACK HERE! YOUR INSURANCE SHOULD PAY FOR THIS!"

Uther held his sword raised at all the cars before him as he waltzed back to his destination. Everyone willingly jumped out of their cars, fearing for their lives.

_**-Gaming Planet-**_

While chaos happened right outside the _Gaming Planet_, chaos was about to happen in the _Gaming Planet _office.

Ryu, Cloud, and Bowser exited the Meeting room. Their true 3D-animated selves exposed to the entire _Gaming Planet _office. Co-workers and managers everywhere now knew who they were. Some were tempted to take MORE pictures of them, even videos, from their phones.

"All right, people!" the Rogue shouted, "This is top-secret meeting we're having here! If I hear one more snap or see a flicker of flash coming from a phone, I'm gonna have to fire the person who owns that phone. Understood?"

The phones lowered.

"Dude, they already took a _lotta _pics earlier. What's the point?" Hunt said to the Rogue. "And I thought you wanted to rub it in to IGN that we got Ryu first and they didn't. But now we got Ryu AND three more bonuses!"

The Rogue paused, considering the fact. "...oh yeah, I completely forgot about that."

"What the hell is going on that my identity has to be exposed in front of everyone?" Ryu demanded.

Cloud pointed a finger at Hunt, "I told you NOT to meddle in my affairs!"

"You never said such things, Cloud!" Hunt said.

"I did!" Cloud declared, "After your friend saved you from those criminals yesterday? With magic?"

Everyone turned to Hunt, jaws dropped. Busted.

"Your best friend can do magic?" Alexei asked.

Hunt clammed his mouth shut.

"Well it looks like your secret is out too." said Cloud, "I've warned you but you didn't heed my words."

"Again. You didn't warn me!" Hunt declared through gritted teeth. He turned to the group, "It's a long story. Bowser and his Scroll gave him powers."

Bowser waved the Scroll to the group. "Long story."

"Which is why I pulled all of you here because I need your help restoring his confidence back."

"What's your friend's name?" asked Ryu.

Hunt shook his head, "Name is not import-"

"Jacen Riders." Cloud cut him off.

Hunt gave Cloud a dark scowl.

"What?" Cloud said, "You exposed my secret, So it's my turn. Done deal. Quid Pro Quo."

"Wait." the Rogue began, "You're friend with Jacen Riders?"

Dijon suddenly giggled like a fanboy. "OMG. Jacen Riders? He saved that kingdom from that evil terrorist Amiir Black two years ago!"

"Yep. That's him." Hunt said, "I was there, remember? I was like-"

"Ooh!" Dijon cut him off, asking Alexei, "Can we book an interview with him too? We have to book him."

Alexei said nothing.

"So this Jacen Riders guy needs _our _help?" Ryu asked.

"Yeah," Bowser said, "but ever since that Scroll gave him powers..."

Bowser's words suddenly faded out from Hunt's ears and Hunt suddenly noticed his vision melting. He no longer found himself in the _Gaming Planet_'s office. He found himself at the building's lobby. The criminals were there, guns drawn. Innocent people were on the ground. He heard people crying for help, people praying for safety. He then saw a young swordsman battling one of the criminals, while another criminal was holding a familiar face at gunpoint. Hunt could tell he was a friend. But it wasn't Jace. Who was it?

He looked like a young Thor but in good shape, not heavyweight. He was dressed up like a modern-day cowboy too.

Hunt gasped, "Freddy...?"

"Hunt?"

Hunt blinked back to reality. He noticed all eyes were on him. "Uhh, what?"

"Is it true?" Alexei said.

"Is... what true?"

"Of course it's true!" Bowser exclaimed, "I just said that the Scroll picked Jace as a chosen one! Which explains why he has magic powers and he can't be shocked by the Scroll! But he's too chicken to even use it to-" Bowser hesitated.

"I believe the words you're looking for is '_help _us'?" Dijon said.

Bowser shot him a dark scowl. Dijon backed away.

"Okay, seriously. Why should we believe a villain over this story?" Cloud asked.

"Because Bowser is right." Hunt said, "I've seen it too."

All attention turned to Hunt.

"Seen what?" asked Ryu.

"Well, this is rather complicated to say this but, the Chosen One being Jace, also has an ability to pass off some of his powers to whoever touches him." Hunt said.

"But the Scroll shocked you." Bowser said.

"Not the _Scroll_. Jace." Hunt said before turning to Cloud, "Yesterday I had a vision. And you were in it, asking some group of criminals about Dr. Mario's whereabouts. That's why I followed you."

"Doctor..." Dijon gasped, "Mario?"

"It's kind of a long story." Cloud said before turning to Hunt darkly, "...which I hope and pray to Ramuh that you do not know unless you have a death wish!"

"Trust me. I know nothing. But I am just as curious as everyone else here." Hunt said, "What's going on? Where is Dr. Mario and who are those criminals?"

All attention were now fixed on Cloud. Cloud looked back, feeling cornered. Seemed like he had no choice. With a defeated sigh he began.

"He's been kidnapped." he said, "As you probably should know, that drug or candy Morphing Mint keeps our appearance from changing and alternating as our time progresses here in the Earth Realm and all other Realms in the Multiverse."

"Multiverse?" Hunt said.

"Yeah. As in MORE than one world. Since that portal between Nintendo and Earth got breached, other worlds found ways to create portals to breach through other worlds, thus creating world traveling. Ryu and I are the first ones of our kind to come through a portal that is not via 3rd Dimensional Screen, but from another enchanted device."

"Which one?" the Rogue asked.

"Something called XEN." Ryu said, "It's owned by a young gamer in Chicago."

"But after the Meteor incident," Cloud went on, "Dr. Mario was captured by these criminals who called themselves the New Black Fang."

"New Black Fang?" Hunt asked. "Are they worst than the old Black Fang from the Fire Emblem ga-err, world?"

"Don't worry. They're just a bunch of random fanboys from your Earth Realm who are into those villains. So because I got nothing better to do back at Midgar, I decided to come here and take on the sidequest mission to save him. Which is why I'm here in the Earth Realm. But back to you, kid with the loose lips! Visions? Care to explain that?"

"I already explained it!" Hunt said, "Jace gave them to me! But he didn't know this either. Which is why..."

"He's afraid of his powers and how it will affect people." Ryu finished the sentence with a smile, "Don't worry kid. We'll help your friend out. Where is he?"

"He works for the NYPD." Hunt said, "But we have to hurry up fast. Because I had another vision and these Black Fang guys are gonna take over _this _building if we don't get help fast!"

"WHAT?" Dijon screamed. The officer workers listening in got tense.

"Okay. Plan of action." Alexei began, "Ryu and Bowser, you guys follow me! I'll get my valet to get the car ready. DK and Cloud, you defend the lobby! You guys are strong. So I'm pretty sure you can handle a couple of hooligans like the New Black Fang."

DK pounded his fists and let out a loud grunt. Cloud magically brought out his Buster Sword and rested it on his shoulder, "Finally, something I'm looking forward to." he smirked.

"Dijon? Put the office under Lockdown and let any offices on this Floor do the same. No one goes in or out of this floor at any cost! That includes you Hunt."

Dijon dropped into a chair and rubbed his temples. "...my head hurts."

"What?" Hunt exclaimed, "But Alexei, you have to let me join you guys! I can help Jace! I can talk to him!"

"I'm sorry man but it's too dangerous." the Rogue said, "I can't risk losing a fellow employees on something this dangerous." he turned to Ryu and Bowser, "All right guys. Let's go."

Ryu, Bowser and the Rogue took off in a hurry. Dijon called out his fellow co-workers to lock everything down in the office. Hunt sat on a nearby chair, feeling utterly defeated.

**xXx**

**-NYPD Headquarters-**

"Actually you came to the right place." Officer Boomer said to Freddy.

"Thanks sir, but..." he turned to Jace, "I need to speak to Jace alone."

The officer looked surprised. So did his colleagues and Jace. "Him?" he said.

"Me?" Jace poked his chest.

Freddy took a step closer and whispered, "Dude, you know that thing, that you do, that you ONLY can do."

It took a second for Jace to figure out what Freddy was talking about. The 3DS. Yeah, Freddy was one of his few friends besides Hunt, Jenn, and even his enemies Noir and Ryan, to know about his 3DS being a magical portal to the Nintendo World.

"Ahh," Jace smiled, "yeah! Right! Uhh..." he turned to his colleagues, "Can we be excused for just a moment? We'll be at the interrogation room."

The three officers cocked their heads on one side.

"He's also my forensics partner." Jace said.

"On the computer side." Freddy added.

The three officers raised eyebrows.

Jace rolled his eyes, "We're hackers!"

Freddy looked back at him, startled, "Wait what?" he quickly added, "Yes! Yes we are. But we're still good guys though! Still good guys."

Boomer pulled out his toothy grin, "Okay then don't do anything that will revoke your right to work here," he then turned to Freddy, "and _your _right of freedom Mr. Firefeather!" he closed in on Freddy and whispered, "Just between you and me Texan boys, the closest family member is usually always the number one suspect in all things criminal."

Freddy grinned nervously. Boomer dismissed them and the two young men went into the interrogation room. Jace locked the door.

"Thanks for throwing me under the bus." Freddy snapped at Jace, "Hackers? Really?"

"You know you suck at lying right?" Jace mentioned, "you want the whole world to know about Nintendo characters roaming New York City and how they actually got here?"

"I thought everybody knew about Nintendo characters roaming New York City. I thought the WHOLE world knew about them roaming the world!"

Jace sighed, "It's complicated man. I mean after that crazy meteor shower that almost destroyed Earth, Palutena and Rosalina did some spell things and... You know what? Let's not rehash the past. What's up with your dad?"

"He's been missing since Thanksgiving." he said, "Technically the week before. When he didn't show up for Black Friday to watch the Longhorns game with me, I knew something was wrong. Maybe your 3DS can help us crack the case?"

"How? The 3DS can only open portals and summon things. I don't think it's powerful enough to reveal people's location unless you know where they are."

Freddy sighed, "Well that's suck. Anything else you can do then?"

Jace could feel his hands vibrating all of the sudden. He quickly stuffed them down his pockets and suddenly got nervous.

"What? What's wrong?"

"I..." he hesitated, "I don't know..."

"Come on Jace! This is my dad we're talking about! He got involved with some bad guys and now..."

This got Jace's attention, "What bad guys?"

"Just this group called the New Black Fang."

Jace raised his eyebrows. "I know. Strange right?" Freddy said, "From that famous _Fire Emblem _game. One of their leaders got thrown in jail and he was supposed to pull him out. Last time we talked, he sounded stressed. Kept on saying that I shouldn't call him at a time like this. I mean, what time? Holiday time?"

Jace flashed back to yesterday. When he saved Hunt with his... Magic. Cloud was there. Cloud Strife from the Final Fantasy series and the last Smash Bros. Game. First, his meeting with Bowser, DK, Psycho Kamek, then Cloud Strife, now Freddy gets involved with the new Black Fang.

Was the Nintendo World taking over their world again?

"What are you thinking?" Freddy asked him, noticing his silence.

"I'm thinking there should be more to this story." Jace said.

Freddy lit up, "So you're gonna help?"

Jace was just about to respond when the door opened, startling the young heroes.

"All right kids!" Boomer barked, strutting in with two unknown policemen, "Your BFF time is over! Start talking."

The policemen went behind Freddy. The heroes clamored at the same time.

"Okay, what's this ab-" The policemen forced Freddy down on his seat.

"Come on, Chief! We were not done talk-"

Boomer cut Jace off, "Where were you on the night of your father's disappearance?"

"I was out with friends." Freddy said, "Back in Texas. We were having a pre-Thanksgiving Barbeque."

"Bull." Boomer said, "According to report, your friend saw you leave the bar at exactly 9:30PM, around the same timeline your father disappeared from the face of the Earth: between 9:00PM to 11:00PM. And your last contact with him was 8:45PM! Start talk-"

Freddy pulled out his smartphone and showed him pictures and videos of the party. All time-stamped. 8:56PM. 9:10PM. 9:15PM. A video that lasted 5 min long. 9:40PM. Another video that last 6 and a half minute. More videos and pictures leading up to the last picture at 11:15PM. Very late that night.

Boomer was quiet.

Freddy put his phone away. "Any more questions?"

Jace choked back his laughter.

"And how did you know my father went missing during that time?"

"I'm investigating. It's my business!" Boomer exclaimed before turning back to Jace, "You! Start doing some hacking on Freddy's phone. See if those pictures are legit!"

"You're kidding! Come on!" the two friends exclaimed together.

Hacking was never Jace's forte. That was HUNT'S job,

"Freddy has an alibi!" Jace said. "_Several _alibis! I don't need to hack his phone!"

_And I'm not even GOOD at it! _He wished he'd said that last part out loud.

"You obviously need glasses! Can't you see the timestamp on those pictures and videos?" Freddy argued.

"You wanna get fired?" Boomer threatened Jace.

Silence.

"You want me to arrest you for verbally assaulting a police chief?" Boomer threatened Freddy.

Silence.

Freddy grumbled, "Here Jace." he pulled the phone out of his pocket again and handed it to Jace. "Take it."

"Sorry Freddy."

Freddy shook his head, "It's okay. I know you're doing your job." he then mumbled, "Unlike _some _people."

"Well, if I were you yun' man, I'd cut the attitude. You're not leaving this city until your story officially checks out, okay?"

Freddy stood up, "I'm not planning on leaving the city anyway. I'll do whatever it takes to find my dad. With or without the police's involvement." he marched for the exit, paused next to Jace and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. The two nodded, and Freddy left.

"This is really stupid, Boomer." Jace said to his chief, "I had this under control!"

"Without your chief's presence? May I remind you that you're JUST the analyst and NOT the police officer? Start doing some work on his phone, okay pal?" Boomer left the room with his unknown policemen and closed the door behind him.

Jace grumbled. He boiled inside. He could feel his hands vibrating.

His hands were vibrating. And they were flashing red and shooting fireballs.

He rushed for the exit and went for the doorknob. The knob melted into liquid charcoal three feet away from his hands, startling Jace. He could feel his heartrate escalating. Pounding. He furiously shook his hands until they became normal again.

He looked around. No cameras on sight to catch him in the act. He went for the door, opened it by the hole and walked out, pretending like nothing happened.

**xXx**

**-Times Warner Building**'**s Lobby-**

Donkey Kong and Cloud Strife strode into the Times Warner Building's lobby, utterly exposed to the public. All eyes were on them. _All _eyes.

Cloud could see about half of the people taking pictures of him and DK. Some approached them for a selfie. Some were just pointing, showing other people the type of strangers they were walking into on a regular December afternoon.

Cloud pulled out a bottle that looked like Mentos and popped open its lid. He ducked one into his mouth, "Quick! Take a Mint." he handed it to DK.

DK grabbed the bottle and dunked the entire bottle into his mouth.

Cloud sighed frustratingly. "You only take one you dumb ape! Not the whole thing!"

DK made a grunting "Huh?" before tossing the bottle across the busy lobby. Cloud rolled his eyes, sighing again.

They turned away from the approaching crowd and walked past a large Christmas tree that hid them out of sight. As soon as they re-emerged, they were back to their live-action forms: the unnamed agent and Jackal.

They watched the crowd looking around, confused. They finally turned away and went back to their usual business.

Cloud chuckled, "Idiots."

DK grunted in agreement.

The duo freely stood in front of the 20-foot long Christmas Tree, watching the crowd without having to worry about their appearance.

"Now, we need to find anyone suspicious." Cloud said. "We cannot let Hunt's 'vision' come true."

DK gave Cloud a "_You don't believe in Hunt's vision?" _kind of look.

"You're right, I don't believe in Hunt's vision. He's not animated like us. Those two kids from Onett and Nowhere are psychics but people from this Realm? Nah."

DK pulled out an iPad and furiously typed on its screen. He then showed the screen to Cloud.

"GAAH!" Cloud jumped back, startled by the picture of an African-American girl staring back with wide eyes. He looked closer to the picture's caption, "Raven Baxter?" he turned to DK, "She psychic too?"

DK nodded.

"Okay fine. Some people in this world _are _psychic, but not Hunt."

"I heard that!" a voice spooked DK and Cloud from behind.

"GAAH!" the duo turned around with a scream. It was Hunt.

"What the-"

"I know what I saw." Hunt said.

"Hey, you were supposed to be back at the _Gaming Planet _office under lockdown, NOT here!"

DK nodded in agreement. "It's too dangerous!" Cloud added.

"I escaped through the emergency exit stairwell before Dijon locked it." Hunt said, "I have to go to Jace before it's-"

"HE'S GOT A GUN!" a woman screamed.

Then BANG! The shot rang out.

Immediately the crowd went into a freak-out frenzy. Half of them spread out, scurrying for the nearest exit and most of them heading for the lobby front door to escape.

DK looked up and pointed. Cloud and Hunt turned to the ceiling and watched someone descend down from it through a zipline. It was Skinny Guy, dressed up like a Black-Op and holding an AK-47 over his shoulder.

"Hello there Cloudy ." Skinny Guy cackled like a maniac.

"...too late." Hunt squeaked.

Skinny Guy aimed his weapon at the trio.

"GET BEHIND ME!" Cloud jumped in front of Hunt and DK and raised his blade in a block.

Skinny Guy pulled the trigger.

A flurry of bullet started hitting some invisible wall. Hunt could see sparkles of green glass forming as each bullet hit on it. The famous _Final Fantasy _Spell Protect!

Skinny Guy went for a reload. DK seized his chance. He leapt off the ground and threw his Forward Air Smash attack.

A loud crack was heard as Skinny Guy's body slammed hard on the ground, cutting the cord. The impact re-bounced him in the air and he flew through a nearby Starbucks stand. He crashed right in front of a girl who was hiding behind its counter.

The girl took off in a maddening dash, screaming. Hunt, Cloud and DK ran the opposite direction, toward Skinny Guy.

"Uggh..." Skinny Guy struggled to his feet. "I hate being s-skinny..."

"Want more, Linus?" Cloud said his name.

_Linus? _Hunt said. He was familiar with that name.

Cloud swung his large blade skyward and a blade of wind shot forward Linus. _Blade Beam_!

Linus nimbly jumped out of the way. The beam cut the coffee stand in half and struck a wall in an explosion. More screaming felt in the lobby.

Linus pulled out two USP .45s pistols strapped to his belt and went on a rampage. Cloud, DK, and Hunt ducked into the sea of wrapped-up presents on display around the Christmas tree.

The bullets pierced through the boxes, startling Hunt. "Mommy!" he almost squealed.

"Didn't Alexei told you not to be in here?" Cloud shouted back at Hunt.

"I have to go find Jace!" Hunt shouted back, "But I am NOT going down like this too!"

Suddenly someone's head pulled out of the Christmas Tree. It was Linus's companion, the burly heavyweight man. He too was dressed up like a Black-Op.

"Miss me?" he grinned, "Betcha did."

Before Hunt could react, the man pulled his trigger. But Cloud was too quick. He dashed at him and planted the hilt of his Buster Sword right to his nose. Lloyd let out a grunt and dropped through the Christmas tree, hitting twigs, splinters and ornaments along the way.

The trio jumped away from the tree. Hunt still stared in shock.

DK made a warning grunt. Hunt turned around. Skinny Linus pulled out another war gun and fired one missile. DK slapped it away and the missile flew in an upward arc and hit something.

A massive explosion rocked the building. More screaming. Finally the sound of police and ambulance sirens followed.

Hunt looked around. He was backed up to a corner. Him, Cloud and DK. Their backs were literally touching each other as groups of shooters in Black Ops outfit came out of hiding, their war guns aimed at them.

The heavy guy emerged out of the Christmas tree, looking dazed for a second. He shook off his dizziness, loaded his gun and pointed. Skinny guy Linus got his missile gun ready.

"Way-way-way-wait a minute..." Hunt was out of breath. He turned to Linus, "If you're Linus, then," he then turned to the burly man, "Then I'm assuming you're Lloyd."

The burly man with the war gun and the tattoo that made him bionic pulled out a smirk. "Looks like the kid of this Realm know who we are huh Linus?"

"I don't give a CRAP Lloyd!" Linus said, "I'm not intimidated enough! I look like a malnourished hiphop wannabe!"

Cloud studied the weapons, "Sheesh how many guns do you have?" he asked.

Lloyd wiped the blood off his nose, "Enough to take out an entire building." he said, "Which we are doing right now." he then raised his hand up, "Troops! Find anyone who could hurt our plan of assault, and bring them here. We got ourselves some prisoners."

Hunt gulped. His one chance to get to Jace went from slim to none. He, Cloud, and DK were now trapped, in a building the news and social media would considered taken over by terrorists.

**xXx**

**-NYPD Headquarters-**

"Uh-oh." Joey said.

"Uh-oh what?" asked Diego.

"Looks like those notorious Black Fang struck again." Diego said. "They are holding people at the Times Warner Building hostage. The whole place has been placed on lockdown."

"What?" shouted Boomer, "Then what are we standing around here for? We should go now!"

Boomer, Diego and Joey all took off. At that moment, Jace returned to the bureau and watched them leave.

"Yo, where're you going? Got a call of Duty?"

"Yeah! Like the game!" Joey joked. But he got a slap on his chest by Boomer. Joey flinched, "Ow..."

"Those criminals Black Fang have put a building hostage." Diego said.

"So you better come with us!" Boomer said.

Jace lit up like a Christmas tree, "Sweet!" But Boomer wasn't finished, "-to hack into the building's server system. Check 10 Columbus Circle New York. See what's the status there. Once you hack into the system, you'll be able to see what's going on inside."

"MORE hacking?" Jace groaned. "But I'm not-that's not-" he stammered, unable to get the words out.

"You're wasting time, Riders. Hussle!" Boomer exclaimed and everyone hopped into their vehicle. Some police officers also called to the duty followed behind. Then a couple unknown analysts jumped into a black van. That same van was where Jace was going to be.

"But-But I just want to join on the adventure! I want to solve cases! Stop criminals! JUST LIKE I WANT TO HELP FREDDY!" Jace shouted out-or he tried to, but he kept croaking.

Once the recruitment team left the building, he let out a drawling groan.

"Rough day, young man?" spoke a woman.

"No shiz." he replied, "I thought my second day at this job would've been better than the last but then I-"

He stopped talking the second he lay eyes on the woman who spoke. She looked middle-aged. Like in her 30s. But she was very beautiful. Hell, she was sexy! Damn, mighty, fine sexy! She was like a sex goddess on steroids coming straight out of a _Maxim _Magazine.

She had jet black bobcut hair, diamond earrings shaped like a pyramid, black eyes peering under her thin glasses, fuller gorgeous lips and a birthmark down her slender chin. Her skin was delicate like ivory and she seemed tall just sitting behind the desk of the reception office.

Jace never noticed her before. But when he did, he noticed she strangely looked like Bayonetta.

"You're the receptionist here?" he asked.

She pulled a lollipop out of her mouth. It looked purple. Grape-flavored, and shaped like the moon judging by its fruity scent and shape.

"Of course I am!" she smiled, "Name's Cereza Moon. I've been watching you. Trying to grab your attention, but you're quite an elusive young man. Well, technically, more elusive, less flirtatious. You sound like a loser geek."

Jace's jaws dropped, "Am not! I can be flirtatious and enticing!"

"Then prove it!" she said.

"Okey-dokey then." Jace chuckled, pulled out his best cocky smirk, brushed his nose, popped his collar and took a step forward the woman.

"NOT-" The woman held out her hand to his face, "...so fast, hot stuff."

Jace froze in place, like a still image. He just blinked.

"Prove it, by going after those guys holding those people hostage at that Building."

"You mean like...break protocol? Break the rules? Going rogue?"

The woman shrugged, "Why not?"

Jace's shoulders sank, "But you heard Officer Boomer! That's not in my line of duty!"

"Officer Boomer be damned!" she said harshly, "He may be your boss, but he is not your supervisor! He's not in charge of the NYPD. Prove to higher authorities, your friend who's father is missing, and all of New York City, what you are made of, under that big touchy softy cushion kid of yours."

"I'm not a kid." Jace stood up straight and adjusted his dress shirt, "I'm a player."

The woman chuckled, "Yeah right. In this outfit? Puh-lease. I'd rather slaughter a white dove than call you a player."

Jace dropped his jaws, "That's... kinda harsh."

The woman beckoned with her finger. Just as Jace got close to her, she whispered, "I've seen what you can do with your hands."

Jace's eyes widened. He then feigned a laugh, "What...? With my hands?"

"I've seen you. Couple of times. The sparkling fingers, the fireworks display glowing in your hands, the fireballs that melted the doorknob at the interrogation room," she looked down, "your hands itself _vibrating right this moment _as we speak."

It took Jace a while to absorb what she was talking about until she said the last phrase _vibrating right this moment_. He looked at his gloved hands. They _were _vibrating. Violently.

"Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me. I removed the footage, replaced it with another footage and everything. I'm a hacker too." she then winked. "With artistic talent."

Jace gulped, "B-but... H-h-how...?"

"Oh for Heaven's sake, Jacen. You want to be a police officer. That didn't work out and guess what? You became a police officer's bitch. Now if that's the case, go for Plan B. Be someone else. Be a hero. You've read the stories of SpiderMan and Super Man right? Regular guys with no lives, becoming somebodies with thrills in their lives. Don't you want thrill in your life?"

"Uhh..."

"Then go out there and defy your deputy commander! Just do it in secret though. Even every superheroes need to work to survive. Like I said, it'll be our little secret." she winked again.

It took Jace a while to swallow everything he was hearing. And everything was coming back up. In chunks. Like chunks of clam chowder and milk. His stomach was acting funny and his throat was gurgling.

...wait, that was his dinner coming back up?

"I-I'm sorry. I just have to-" he ran back into the office and shot for the Men's Restroom. Cereza shook her head and let out a defeated sigh. "Boys." she muttered. "It's like puberty Level 2."

Once in the Men's room, Jace burst through an empty stall and opened his mouth. All of last night's dinner shot out of his throat like a waterfall. He retched and croaked until he couldn't feel like it anymore.

That was disgusting. At one point, he thought he was going to vomit his esophagus too. And the smell though. Like rotten cheese.

He grabbed some toilet paper, tore off the first five plies and dumped them in the toilet, before grabbing a second set of five plies to wipe off the excess vomit off his lips and chin. Hunt always did that whenever he used toilet paper. He said it was precaution, to avoid infection, especially in public restrooms.

Jace paused. Oh my gosh, he was thinking like Hunt. He was _transforming _into Hunt.

He flushed the toilet, got out of the stall and went for the sink. The mirror in front of him was the first thing he saw. Its reflection gazed at the lines of stalls and urinals from across the room.

But he wasn't staring at his reflection. Not now though. He was staring back at his own self, but in that grisly cosmic form again. His cosmic form stared back at him from the mirror.

"N-No..." Jace shook his head; eyes shut tight, cursing "No-No-No-No-No-No-No-No-No, please." under his breath and trying his best not to scream for help in an empty restroom that now felt like a Poltergeist chamber again. He opened his eyes again and his reflection was back.

He dropped his shoulders and let out a less tense sigh. He still wasn't feeling better. He rushed to the sink and squeaked the water faucet open. Cold crisp water quietly poured out of the faucet, its clear liquid swirled into the sinkhole. He cupped his hands over the water and splashed it all over his face. He rinsed his mouth a couple of times also. He did it once, twice, three times before tightening the faucet knob, shutting off the water.

How did that woman managed to see his magic? And how can he trust her? Apart from Hunt and Bowser, she was the next person to know about this. Who _was _that woman?

His mind was spinning with so many questions. But he had to get to the bottom of this. First he had to find that woman. Find out how did she knew his secret.

He grabbed a paper towel and dried his face. He slipped the towel over his eyes to peek at his reflection again, only to see that cosmos twin of his was back again. Only this time he wasn't his reflection. He was standing RIGHT behind him.

"D'AHH!" He spun around and stared at the creature. The creature cocked its head on one side, staring back with curious intent.

Jace could feel the flames of terror consuming his stomach. "What do you want from me man? Stay back!"

The restroom's door opened.

"Jace!" a loud voice spoke.

Jace and Cosmos Jace turned around to face Bowser, Ryu and Alexei the Rogue.

"Bowser? Ryu?" Jace frowned at Alexei, "Who are you?"

"A friend of your friend." Alexei said, "Is this a bad time?"

"Ha-ha. Very funny!" Jace turned back to his threat before him, "I want you guys to get rid of this freak for me, please!"

Cosmos Jace lowered his head, as if hurt by the words.

"That freak is not your enemy." Ryu said.

Jace looked back at him, "What?"

Bowser stared back also, "It's not?" Alexei looked confused too.

"It's actually a missing part of you." Ryu said, "For me, I had to be face-to-face with my evil side because of my struggle of avenging my master by killing the person responsible. For you however..."

Everyone waited with bated breaths.

"For me what?" Jace asked.

"...you have to be face-to-face with your magical side. Because of your struggle with keeping your newfound powers in check."

"Then what's holding him up?" Bowser asked.

"He's afraid."

"Of course I'm afraid!" Jace said, looking back at his Cosmos self, "Look man, I'm sorry I called you a freak and an enemy before okay? But you know I'm no good with supernatural powers and stuffs like this. They freak me out. Like, a lot! So please don't hurt me man. Please! I... I beg you."

"_Very _afraid." Ryu clarified.

Bowser rolled his eyes. Alexei squinted, totally immersed and impressed by what he was seeing, "I swear I've never seen anything quite like this before." he said.

"Look, if it's a boost of bravery he wants, I got some from this potion flask." Bowser waved a tiny bottle of green potion, "When Jace used the 3D Sword two years ago and his brave power got consumed, some of them returned in liquid form, and I was given this to me at times like this. So let's just-"

Ryu barred Bowser's path, "No." he said.

Bowser and Alexei looked back at Ryu, "No?"

"NO?!" Jace screamed in horror.

"No. Ryu repeated, "Let him find that bravery himself. Giving him a potion won't help. Jacen? Can you hear me?"

Jace kept on gasping like he was losing air.

"Look at me!" Ryu shouted.

Jace finally turned to him, but his focus was slipping.

"Focus." Ryu said, "The man you see before you is yourself. As a powerful wizard capable of great things. Let go of that fear. Embrace who you are. You need his force within you right now. You need to be able to control the gift the Scroll gave you. In doing that, you have to stop being so afraid of him. Control your powers. Control him. For your friend Hunter."

"Hunt? What does Hunt has to do with this?"

"He had a vision. The building where he is right now is in trouble. The police won't do anything. But you can help. He needs your help."

"Wait... 10 Columbus Circle." Jace blinked. "That's the Times Warner Building. That's where Gaming Planet is! The Black Fang is there?"

"As we speak." Bowser said.

"The whole building is on lockdown. No one can come in or out. Including us." Alexei said, "I don't know what will happen to my colleagues there. I'm worried about them. But I have to stay strong for them to stay strong. So can you like do the same too, please?"

"Come on. That figure before you is not going to hurt you." Ryu said, "Just trust me. Grab his hand. Let him merge into you."

Jace turned to Cosmos Jace. His cosmos twin reached out a hand. Jace gazed at his sparkling hand, then looked back at the white pupils staring back. He gulped.

Hunt was in trouble. The police aren't going to do much. Innocents people might get hurt. Even his best friend.

He couldn't let this happen.

But his magic almost took out a thug before. A thug who was willing to hurt people no matter what. He couldn't do that either. Hurt people, even his enemies. It was a tough decision.

But then he remembered that woman's words. Cereza Moon. His boss Boomer was not his supervisor, but he was not in charge of the NYPD either. He also thought about Freddy. He tried to help him find his father, but Boomer was in the way! Instead of being an actual police officer, he's just an analyst, working at a desk job for police officers. That was like a geek doing the homework of a jock! Even worse than high school! And he WAS popular in high school!

Cereza was right. Ryu was right. All of New York City-and the Nintendo World-was in trouble and they needed a hero. A returning hero with newfound powers. Boomer be damned!

Jace went for Cosmos Jace's hand and they grabbed and held on tight. A blinding flash of lightning overwhelmed the restroom.

As soon as the lightning faded and everyone including Jace opened their eyes again, Cosmos Jace was gone.

Jace looked at his hands. Surge of electricity danced at his fingertips. Apart from that, his hands no longer glowed uncontrollably. He was free. He was confident. For the first time ever, he no longer felt like a coward. He felt like himself. He was Jacen Riders again.

"Are you back?" Bowser asked curiously.

Jace turned to the Koopa King, "Am I?" he looked at his dress shirt and pants and made a scoff. "In THIS outfit? Hell no."

With a snap of his fingers, his entire outfit changed from a professional analyst to a much edgier vigilante look: He was dressed up like Final Form Sora: a silver-platinum leather jacket, a sweatshirt under it with gold hood, a gray plaid shirt under it; but with loose-fitted tricked-out jeans, high tops, and black leather gloves. And his hair were much spikier.

"NOW I'm back."

"Awesome!" Alexei exclaimed.

"But then we have to go back to the scene of the crime." Ryu said.

Jace grinned, "Say no more."

With a snap of his fingers, the gang vanished in an explosion of light, which startled someone who was coming in to take a tinkle. "Kyaaa!" the person fell on his butt after a loud scream.

**xXx**

**-****Meanwhile, back at the Times Warner Building****-**

"You want to settle in Smash?" Cloud asked Lloyd and Linus, "Because between you and me, and DK here, you guys don't have what it takes."

Linus chuckled. "Oh-ho!"

"Especially the skinny one." Cloud said, "Hunt could take him."

Hunt gave Cloud an "_Are you crazy?" _look.

"Boy you crazy?!" the word shot out of his mouth.

"Oh." Linus aimed his gun at Hunt. Hunt froze. "So you think you're tough guy huh?"

Hunt didn't answer. He didn't have to. He spotted someone sneaking up behind Linus. Someone who could take him down fast. At first he thought it was a stranger, ready to become a hero.

But as the young man crept in closer, he realized he KNEW that soon-to-be hero. It was Freddy. One of his high school friends. What was he doing here?

Freddy gazed back at Hunt and the others and pressed a finger to his lip. Hunt got the message and turned back to Linus.

"Damn right I am tough." he shouted, "I can take you down so fast, your head will spin and uhh... spill tomato juice out of your brain!"

Cloud and DK looked at Hunt. Freddy even had to pause sneaking behind Linus to gaze back at him. Linus and Lloyd also looked confused. The other gun-wielding Black Fang forces looked at each other.

"Wow..." Cloud said.

"What?" Hunt said.

"You really suck at trash-talking."

DK agreed with a nod.

Lloyd turned to Linus and his eyes widened. He saw Freddy, just a few feet closer to Linus.

"LINUS, BEHIND YOU!"

Freddy lunged at Linus and grabbed him in a chokehold. Linus dropped his weapon and tried to fight. Freddy had the advantage!

Until another gunshot was fired!

Freddy cried out and dropped to the floor.

"NOOO!" Hunt shouted and went for his friend. But the Black Fang all aimed their weapons at him. He froze up.

"Not... another step." Lloyd warned.

Linus turned to the wounded Freddy and circled behind him. Freddy gritted his teeth, hissing in pain. He was bleeding on his upper arm which he clutched.

"Same goes for you, fool!" Linus threw a strong kick to Freddy's back. Freddy arched forward with a painful grunt, sprawling toward Hunt.

Hunt really wanted to help his friend out but he couldn't. He was frozen there, surrounded by the mouths of war guns ready to explode a flood of bullets at him and his friends any second.

"You're okay buddy?"

"Y-yeah... I'm fine." Freddy managed to get on his knees.

"You know what my favorite game is?" Linus put his war gun away and drew out his two shotguns again. He stepped forward, "Russian Roulette."

"Linus..." Lloyd tried to warn but Linus wasn't ready to listen.

"I'd love to kill all of you, but I'd prefer it to make this into a game."

With one finger he spun the trigger part of the guns and everyone shouted in panic. He clutched the guns again, "Whoever survive Russian Roulette will leave this place with a mark on their forehead. Literally."

He spun the guns again and everyone shouted in panic once more. Even Lloyd and the other Black Fang members were startled.

"The psycho wants to kill everyone!" Cloud warned.

"Linus, you crazy?" Lloyd shouted. "We have a mission to fulfill here!"

"And this is SO not the way to treat a gun!" Freddy snapped.

Hunt turned to Freddy, "Really? You're worried about THAT?"

"Anyone wants to volunteer?" Linus readied his two guns. "Or do I have to make my pick?"

Just as Linus pointed his weapons, a pillar of fire erupted from the ground, blocking his path.

"What the-"

"I'll volunteer!" a voice shouted from above and another human dropped from out of nowhere. He looked like some random guy in a cosplay outfit. He had a sword, cape, and everything. He could very well pass as...

Hunt gasped, "Roy?"

Linus turned around to greet his opponent, "You!" he growled.

"Well if it isn't Uther, the son of Eliwood." whispered Lloyd.

Hunt scowled. Uther? Son of Eliwood? Last time he checked, ROY was the son of Eliwood. Unless Eliwood had another son that looked live-action like he was, or Roy had a twin brother he never knew he had, then...

Hunt gasped again. It WAS Roy in his live-action form! The resemblance was uncanny!

"So you finally found us." Lloyd said. Linus just coldly stared at Roy.

"Bet I did." Roy drew out his Sword of Seals and leveled it up to Linus's chin, "Where is your leader?"

"Who?" Linus said.

"The Witch." he then spoke her name, "Zelda!"

Hunt's jaws couldn't get any lower and wider than it was. He could have sworn he heard Roy said Zelda. And then calling her a witch! AND leader! Leader of what, the Black Fang?

Lloyd approached Roy, his gun slung over his shoulder. Hunt and the others would have taken the chance to escape or tackle the brothers down if it wasn't for the rest of the Black Fang army still leveling their gun at them.

"How about you defeat us all," Lloyd said, "and you shall receive your answer?"

Roy stared straight at the gun barrel. "Bring it." he said. This was going to be a bloody smash.

Lloyd, Linus and all the Black Fang recruits fired barrage of bullets from their war guns. Roy let his blade do the work for him, swinging and hitting every bullet around him in a fashionable dance.

But he wasn't the only one. Cloud jumped in to help. His Buster Sword blocked most of the bullets. Donkey Kong did his Spinning Kong in place, knocking out all the bullets that could touch him. He looked like Zangief or some heavyweight wrestler doing his spinning attack.

It was funny and weird at the same time for Hunt to see five video game characters Cloud, Roy, DK, Lloyd and Linus, causing a bloody uproar at the Times Warner Building in New York City, in live-action forms instead of being in their real forms.

He turned to Freddy. He too looked impressed. The duo noticed witnesses in hiding taking pictures and filming the entire thing.

Don't they have anything better to do than get out of here and find a better place to hide for safety? He wanted to shout it out at them. But doing so would expose them and that would've been a terrible idea.

Linus and Lloyd pulled out another set of war gun.

"Aw come on!" Cloud was frustrated.

"NOW!" Lloyd shouted and the villains pulled their trigger with a loud boom. Missiles shot out of the orifice and went for the Christmas tree.

Two fireballs-a blue and a red one-followed the missiles and took them out before they could hit the tree. A spectacular fireball display rocked the tree back but didn't destroyed it.

"Hey! What the-" One of the Black Fang members suddenly got grabbed from behind by Bowser. The Koopa King was back!

He went for a Flying Slam attack. He grabbed the Black Fang member, spun with him in the air and landed a bodyslam at him. The ground literally trembled and all the members got knocked back by the impact.

He then retracted to his shell and did his Whirlwind Fortress attack, knocking the shooters off like a set of bowling pins. DK joined in with his Spinning Kong, knocking out some that were left out.

On the opposite side, Ryu was spotted. He spin-kicked across the members with his Tatsumaki. Then followed up with a Shoryuken on a few, sending them flying through the ceiling. If Ryu and Bowser were here, Hunt wondered where was Jace?

Lloyd looked around, losing track on who to shoot first. Then he was face to face with Roy and Cloud. They scooped him up by the arm. "LINUS! DON'T STAND THERE! HELP YOUR-"

Roy and Cloud threw him through a wall, shutting him up. But Linus got the message.

He turned to Hunt and Freddy. Freddy was just about to lunge at Linus again when Linus aimed the guns right to his face. "AH-HA!" he shouted.

Freddy froze.

"Not making that mistake again, fool." he said.

Before he could pull the trigger, the guns got snatched off his grasp. Then all of his guns got stripped off him. Everyone watched the guns and machine rifles going into a pile up far from the terrorist group. And then the guns vanished in a puff of smokes.

"You know what I hate the most about people like you." spoke a familiar voice.

Hunt recognized it. It was Jace. He turned to his voice. So did Linus and Freddy.

Jace looked different. He wore some sort of tricked out edgy outfit. Like Final Form Sora. He no longer looked like a regular analyst afraid of things. He looked like... well, he looked like Jace again! Only cooler.

"When they never pick someone their own size." Jace said, stepping forward Linus until he was nose-to-nose with him. Comparing Linus to Jace was like comparing some scrawny basketball rookie to John Cena. Jace had more buff in him than Linus.

Linus growled. "You!" he went for another gun, "You want me to shoot you dead? Because I-"

Linus stopped. He patted his Black Op jacket. He patted his cargo pants. Patted his belt. His back. His legs. His butt.

"What?" Jace said, "You thought you had a gun hidden somewhere in your person?" he grinned, "Well too bad. You don't anymore. I made sure you were completely harmless."

Linus grinned, "Oh, am I?"

All the Black Fang gunners raised their weapons at Jace.

"Oh?" Jace chuckled, "Oh, you want to settle this? Then go ahead. Go for it. Go nuts."

Linus's grin widened, "Gladly."

"What?" Hunt and Freddy gasped.

"KILL HIM!" Linus barked.

The gang members pulled their triggers. Jace stretched out his hands.

Instantly, all the gang members dropped their weapons. No shots were fired. No. They did get fired. Just that no one heard it. No one heard at least one barrel of a gun make a cough. Because the next thing the crowd of people saw was a circle of bullets floating around Jace. It was as if some unknown forces has forced them to stay midair and frozen, or they moved at a drawling slow motion.

Like Bayonetta's Witch Time!

The most startling thing of all was when the Black Fang group members saw Jace's hands. THAT added terror to their hearts.

His left hand flashed blue, violet, dark-green and brown. His right hand flashed red, yellow, pink, and orange. Both hands shot sparks of electricity of said color, shimmering with a spectrum of rainbow color.

"What... are you?" gasped Linus.

A smirk crept to Jace's face. "Your worst nightmare." he said as digital lights flickered around his right arm, and suddenly a golden blade appeared to his clutch. He held a weapon. Leather-wrapped grip with a simple polished-bronze oval pommel-that held a forty-inch double-edged blade with a sharp tip. The blade itself shimmered a shade of silver encrypted with the Smash Symbol on its wide groove.

It was the 3rd Dimensional Sword! Making its spectacular return to the Real World!

Jace swung the blade in a spinning slash like Link's Spin Attack. A flash of white beam danced around him, slashing and hacking through the bullets.

At that instant, time around Jace sped up again. The bullets that were supposed to impale him in deathly pain clattered on the ground in pieces.

"FIRE!" Linus yelled out in command, and the Black Fang thugs pulled out their own big guns and machine guns. They aimed and started shooting.

Jace swung his blade around again, reflecting every bullet with ease. The gang reloaded their weapons and fired more blasts again. Jace quickly raised his blade in front of him and a barrier of light formed around him shielding him and everyone else from the attacks. The bullets kept on hitting the barrier and ricocheted everywhere, causing lots of explosion around. It was at that moment that nearby onlookers decided to run away, dodging the explosion and screaming for their lives.

"It's no use!" someone shouted at Linus, tired of firing all those bullets, "this thing is unstoppable! What the hell is he?"

Jace raised an eyebrow at that insult, "Thing? Now isn't that a little bit harsh?"

"We'll show YOU harsh!" Linus roared, "ATTACK!"

The thugs dropped their guns to run toward Jace. Jace swung his blade to the ground, struck the ground with it and like a trampoline shot into the sky. The gang watched him fly then watched him descend with a sex kick landing on the first thug's stomach.

Jace then swung his blade upward while back-flipping, slashing the thug's chin, sending him airborne. Then he followed in midair and finalized his combo with a horizontal power swing that sent the thug flying to his doom.

Two more thugs, another heavyweight and a regular-sized one dashed toward the landing Jace from both sides. Jace swung his sword down, tripping the heavyweight thug to the ground; he then swung his sword in an upward swing sending another thug flying, then followed his combo with a blade slam to the ground, releasing thunderbolts that blasted them off-view.

Two more thugs came at the hero, carrying knives. The first one swung toward his opponent's throat, but Jace nimbly dodged the strike. The second thug went for the distracted Jace's back. Jace quickly swung his 3D blade upward, causing the first thug who went for a second strike to release his knife. He then turned around, toward the second thug, and just as the thug was about to land his knife down his opponent's chest, Jace made his 3D Sword vanish, and with his free hand did a palm thrust at his enemy. A blast of chilly wind propelled the thug halfway down two blocks. At the same time his 3D Sword reappeared to his other hand, ending up stabbing the first thug on the chest. The sword vanished again.

Jace defeated all the thugs. Only one more left: Linus! Lloyd was still unconscious from that blow Cloud and Roy gave him.

Jace faced Linus and pointed his 3D Sword straight at him. Linus stood there transfixed, like Jace had immobilized him too.

"You coming at me, man?" Jace tauntingly said to him with a smirk and a provoking gesture to approach him, "Bring it on."

The frightened bandit turned to flee. But the police all broke into the lobby in SWAT group and pointed their guns at him. Everyone shouted, forcing him to stay on ground.

Jace went to Hunt and Freddy, "Guys, you're okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, we're fine!" Hunt smiled.

"Thanks man." Freddy said.

"How did you-"

"Golden Boy! That's him!" someone shouted.

The heroes turned to the onlookers who were still inside the building. Flashes of camera overwhelmed the lobby. They were taking pictures of Jace.

"Uh-Oh." Jace quickly pulled his golden hoodie over his head, hiding his face.

"What are you doing?" Freddy asked.

"Pretend you don't know me." Jace said, "Trying to go all vigilante. I'm outta here."

"What? But Jace! That was-"

Jace snapped his finger and a golden flood of light overwhelmed his body, stinging everyone's eyes like a sunny summer afternoon after a dark theater.

Next thing Hunt and Freddy knew, Jace was gone. And Hunt somehow knew that his best friend's heroic battle against the terrorists would soon blow up on social media and everyone in it would know who he is.

But as a different alias.

**xXx**

**-NYPD Headquarters-**

-Boomer arrived before Hunt, Freddy, Alexei, Bowser, Roy, Cloud, and Ryu. The Smash characters were still in their human forms-Agent Snark, Uther, Jackal, and Ryan Shiro.

"Here's your phone back." Boomer said halfheartedly, handing Freddy's phone back to his owner, "The criminals aren't cooperating, and they obviously do NOT know you."

"Obviously." Freddy replied. He had a cast around his wounded upper arm, "What did you expect? They're working together. They know something about my dad's disappearance and they won't tell us anything."

Boomer rolled his eyes, "Look kid. I hate to say this to you but I'm sorry I didn't believe you okay? It's just that I have this strange suspicion that you're not telling me the entire story."

"Well," Hunt said, "like I said officer, his entire story do checks out. All the pictures were taken straight from Freddy's phone and no hacking device can say otherwise."

Bowser laughed under his breath and turned to Cloud, "Heh, I can't believe this smuck calls himself a police chief officer."

Cloud shook his head, "No kidding. What did he get his degree in: stupidity?"

"HEY!" Boomer shouted, "It's not stupid to be suspicious about things and have a conscience okay? I mean," he turned to Roy, "Look at this guy, dressing up like a swordsman!" he closed in to Roy's face, "This is New York, not New Orleans on Mardi Gras!"

Roy wiped some spit off his face. "Thank you, strange sir." he said, "I shall keep that in mind."

"And stop talking like we're in the Medieval Era!" Boomer started walking away, mumbling under his breath. He stopped in front of Jace who was walking by.

"Oh hey Chief Boomer!" he said, "Sorry I couldn't join you guys on your little road trip. I had to-"

"SAVE IT!"

"O... kay?"

"I know you had something to do with them Black Fang falling into our laps without any problem. We had this under control!"

Jace froze. Was his secret out? He glanced past Boomer to the Smash Bros., Bowser, and his friends. They all exchanged worried looks. Jace gulped, "What are you talking a-"

"You KNOW what I'm talking about! Who's that guy who calls himself the Golden Boy? Everybody's raving about it! Check your phone! Check the news! He's TRENDING!"

"Better him than us." Cloud said to DK, who nodded in agreement.

"Don't get your hopes up you two. You're trending too! ALL of you are trending. Golden Boy and the Guardians."

"What?" Bowser grunted.

Jace checked his phone. So did Freddy and Hunt. The gang noticed a TV nearby where they were talking about their heroic action, including the elusive Golden Boy, the young man with the golden hoodie. The headline: Golden Boy and the Guardians: New York's Local Heroes stop Attack on Columbus Circle.

On FaceBook, on Twitter, on Instagram. Everything was #GoldenBoy, #NYCGuardians. All their faces were seen. All except Jace's, whose face was hidden under his golden hoodie, leading up to several questions: Who is Golden Boy? Newest Hero stopped Terror in New York. Even tabloids speculated his true identity, etc...

Boomer pointed two fingers to Jace's face, "I got my eyes on you, Riders." he turned to the group, "And all of you too. Don't go around stealing my policing thunder like the next generation Avengers, okay?" the angry chief walked away.

Jace approached the heroes.

"Looks like you're making headlines again, kid." Bowser said.

"And you dragged us along for the ride." said Cloud.

Hunt sighed, "What else is new?"

Jace grinned.

"What you did was totally awesome." Alexei said to Jace.

"Yeah man. You're like Mario and Link!" Ryu said.

"Thanks." Jace said, "But I wouldn't have beat up those guys without all of your helps." he then turned to Bowser, "That includes yours Bowser."

Bowser raised his eyebrows, "Seriously?"

"Seriously."

Bowser turned around before the heroes noticed his face flushing pink.

"Do I spy a smile on the big guy?" Ryu laughed.

"I'm not smiling okay? I don't do well with compliments!" he growled.

Hunt and Jace turned to the game characters, "Say, speaking of Mario and Link, what's going on in the Nintendo World?" Hunt asked.

"Yeah. First the scroll. Then Hunt and I getting powers, then the New Black Fang, and now Zelda is a villain?" Jace asked, "Any explanation?"

"I know the New Black Fang have captured Dr. Mario, as I have explained before." Cloud said.

"And I know about the Scroll." Bowser said, "But I swear I had no idea Zelda went to the Dark side."

DK nodded in agreement to Bowser's comment.

"That's quite troubling." Ryu said.

Cloud then turned to Roy, "Any ideas of what's going on?"

Roy was gone. No sign of him. Everyone looked around. "Roy?" Ryu asked.

"Where did he go?" Freddy asked.

"He was here a minute ago." Hunt wondered.

Jace brushed his chin curiously. Something definitely strange was going on.

**xXx**

**-Central Park, New York City-**

-Roy warped back to the densest trees section of Central Park. He turned around to see if no one had followed him.

He was startled to see a woman jogging past him. She paid no attention to him and had something white on her ears. Something that looked like Dr. Mario would have but smaller and thinner. Was she a doctor too?

Didn't matter. He looked around again and nobody was seen again. He crossed the bridge before him, pulled a necklace out which was tucked under his shirt and whispered a spell. The stone glowed a rainbow color and a Golden gate appeared before him.

He crossed through the gate, and just like that his live-action form reverted back to his normal 3D animated form.

He turned around and watched the gate vanish.

He suddenly froze. Something was wrong. A buzzing. The buzzing grew louder. Faster. Like a fly coming straight at-

He drew his sword out and swung!

He sliced an arrow in two. He almost got pierced on the forehead by it.

"Roy!" he heard a familiar voice and he stared ahead at the source. It was Link. He had his bow out. He's the one who shot the arrow.

"You almost killed me!" Roy snapped.

Link lowered his bow, "Sorry Roy. I thought you were an enemy."

Roy approached, "No enemy would take the Stone of Realms away from me, my friend." he said, waving the necklace with the marble with a smile, "You should stop worrying now."

"I was worried." Link said, "When you went after that Witch, we thought she would..."

Roy placed a hand on Link's shoulder and Link stopped talking.

"We can stop worrying about the witch now, because I found them." he said.

Link lit up, "Who? The Witch?"

"No. The Guardian. I found the Guardian!"

"The Guardian?" another voice spoke out. Roy and Link turned around to see Mario, Luigi, Samus, and Marth approaching from their hiding spots. The look on their faces were anticipated with answers. Kirby literally dropped down from a tree with a mango fruit on hand. He looked back with a curious gaze.

Mario was the one who spoke.

"Mamamia! You found the Guar-a-dian?" he asked.

"Technically I found _one_ of the seven Guardians. And his recruits too." Roy replied, "And you have that Koopa King to thank for."

"Who's-a the Guar-a-dian?" Luigi asked.

"What does-a Bowser has to do with the Guar-a-dian?" Mario sounded wary.

"But who's-a the Guardian?" Luigi repeated again.

"He's the one who found them." Roy said, "According to Ryu and Cloud."

"You found the Dragon?" Samus asked, referring to Ryu as the Dragon.

"And Cloud too?" Marth asked also, "The Soldier?"

"But who's-a the Guardian?" Luigi asked again, "That is-a the big question, no?"

Kirby nodded in agreement to Luigi's question. "Uhn-Uhn! Uhn-Uhn! Who?" the puffball muttered.

All waited for Roy to answer.

**xXx**

**Next Episode: **_Welcome__ in HD_

**xxx**

**_Want new chapters?_**

_If you've enjoyed this latest chapter of __**Super Smash Bros. HD**__ and would like to see new updated chapters, please give this story a Follow/Favorite, or type in a "Like" below in the review box. I encourage feedback too, so that's always appreciated. All PMs (Private Messages) also count, but do include the title of the story as subject. Let's shoot for** 5 Follow/Fave or 5 Likes for this story to progress**! Thank you. :D_


	5. Ep3:: Welcome in HD

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Smash Bros. The series itself belongs to Nintendo.

* * *

**Super Smash Bros. HD**

* * *

_**Welcome in HD**_

_Another guardian chosen by the Scroll of Timeless Magic is revealed. Meanwhile, Jace and Hunt find themselves in a precarious position_

xXx

* * *

Issiah Vincent stepped out of the arrival terminal into the airport lobby. While many were carrying around large suitcases and heavy loads of personal stuffs, all at risk of being lost, all Issiah had with him was his Jansport school backpack.

…and something else very important.

He had on around his neck a test tube. Inside that test tube was a piece of parchment paper. And it was glowing with a radiant shine.

It looked like a scroll.

It was odd at first, but when Issiah found it, the writings on it were made of silver and Latin... He never had learned Latin in his life. Ever.

But he could read it.

And then there was that stain on the scroll. It had the color of the midnight sky with glittering stars on it. It looked like the Sorcerer's Hat from the _Sorcerer's Apprentice in Fantasia, _only except for its spilled shape, shimmering under the airport skylight. It was as if whoever wrote it knocked down a bottle of ink and made this fine magical mess and then torn the scroll into pieces out of frustration of trying to create a masterpiece but failed at it because of a spill.

And Issiah found that piece. But how did he found it? He only remembered waking up the morning of his departure to New York City to get to his Smash Bros. Tournament at _Gaming's Finest_, but instead of finding tickets to the event, he found that thing instead. He would have asked his parents if this was a going-away present but his parents were anti-magic and he was very curious about this one.

By the time he got to the airport, he was worried security would call him a terrorist because of it. They recently upgraded their system to disallow any science equipment on air, or they would find something about that tube and detain him from getting into the plane and getting to New York on time.

But they let him through. Somehow they did, without even stopping him. He didn't hide it-technically, it was tucked under his shirt-but still, they did NOT stop him. Hell, the machine didn't even _detect _it. It was like a regular necklace to it!

Well, whatever that thing was, it made wonders in his life ever since he found it. Three months ago, since he found that tube with the glowing piece of paper in it, he started winning matches in Smash Bros.

Issiah was a good Smash player. Usually not the best, but good. His _For-Glory _score by Wins and Losses were 243 to 485. Okay, he kinda suck at Smash. But he was pretty good at playing defense with characters like Robin and Villager. Plus Bowser's mass defense and strength really helped him out a lot.

But on the first day, the day he entered the tournament, every match he had been to, he'd mop the floor with the competition's own blood. He picked Robin and with him defeated most of the players before one minute was up. Luck was in his favor. He was on fire!

He knocked out a Little Mac genius who'd spent most of the match dodging and hitting him with his hold moves. He was faster than a Sonic player, so fast that at one point the player lost track of _his_ own main. Oh, and he taught a Wii Fit Trainer champion that you don't have to be skeletal—err, fit, to be good in combat.

At that moment Issiah knew it was the strange doing of that "letter in the bottle". There was something magical about it, he'd guess, because at the start of every match, he'd tell himself "I'm gonna win this. I wanna win this. I _gotta_ win this."

And he did. He won the event's trophy and the grand-prize of ten thousand dollars; which he was now spending it for his travel to New York City from his hometown for some sight-seeing.

His parents couldn't be prouder. Yeah, that's right. HIS parents. When you have parents who brag to other parents about having a kid making a living earning ten thousands of dollars every two weeks playing video games, then you know you're cool enough to put all game hating parents to shame.

And once again thanks to that scroll, he was in New York and he had managed to get through security, with a device that could've branded him a terrorist (when he never was technically). If THAT wasn't his good luck charm, he didn't know what else it was.

He rubbed the glittering bottle, delicately playing with it with his fingers and just as he was about to put it back into the small safe-guarded pouch of his backpack, he felt a huge mass of 6 foot-tall human crash into him at his right shoulder.

"WHOA!" He spun in one place. He gasped as he watched the bottle fly out of his hand into the busy airport air. That thing was gonna break!

He almost leapt off the floor and with a whisk of his hand, grabbed the bottle. He landed on his feet, his grip tight on it. He dared not to open his palm for fear that the bottle might succeed to fall on the ground as planned and break into pieces, setting the paper free. Nothing wrong with getting a piece of paper out of the bottle, but as far as he was concern, that thing was magical.

He stood there for another second, frozen. Then he uncurled his fingers. The bottle was intact.

_Phew!_

He angrily turned to the man who bumped into him, "HEY!" he shouted, "Watch where you're going pal!"

The man turned around. His face was not shown but Issiah could feel his dark stare piercing through him.

A cold terrifying chill pour into his back. He so wanted to hold his ground, but that man. He looked… he was…

"Y-yo man… I'm… s-sorry man." He backed away slowly from the shady bulky dude, "I didn't-!"

"That bottle." The man spoke a ruffian voice.

"Bottle?"

"The one in your hands." The man took a step forward and stretched out his hand, "Where did you get it?"

Issiah quickly put the bottle back into his pocket, "Uhh, it's my souvenir!" he then pointed past the man, "It's at that one store over there? Down the runway past that Starbucks store, you'll get yours."

The man turned around. That was Issiah's cue to take off. "Gotta go!" he said.

The man turned back to see him disappear into the crowd. He growled under his breath.

Issiah couldn't get out of that airport fast enough. Despite the massive crowd of families and friends traveling to and fro to God knows where and sharing their experience with each other; and despite the many security guards around him, Issiah had never felt unsafe alone, and especially with that man who he bumped into. He looked him square in the eyes like he was telling him not to mess with him. Or he'd give him an early ticket to Death.

No sooner than he reached the exit, he bumped into yet another person. He managed to hold on to his bottle from falling this time.

He looked at the next person. This time it was a 13-year old girl in a red coat with fur turn-down collar, matching purse, brown boots, and a tiny white knitted beanie. She was in such hurry she didn't stop.

"I'm sorry! Sorry! _Désolée_!" she said quickly and went off.

_Désolée_? That sounded French.

He watched as she went for the airport exit and dropped something behind. A tiny red purse.

"Hey! Little girl!" He ran toward the purse and grabbed it, "You dropped—!"

She was too far out of reach.

He sighed, "Great. Now I'm gonna go after a little girl in a busy airport."

He went after her, his focus no longer on the large terrifying man from earlier.

…

Serena l'Eclair expected dozen of cabs near the JFK airport entrance, filling them up with passengers by the minute. But she wasn't expecting the number of people waiting for them to be the size of _Comic Con_ _Paris_. And it wasn't even a holiday weekend.

She began to think she should've heeded her mother's advice and called her brother to pick her up instead. But that was going to ruin the surprise: and that was to surprise him with her visit to the Big Apple.

"Excuse me?" She heard a voice. She turned around with her red carry-on suitcase and matching purse. She saw an African-American boy, probably one of these high school big kids compared to her being a 13-year old. He approached her with a red tiny purse-like wallet clutched in his hand. Her eyes widened at it. It belonged to her! What was he doing with it?

"You dropped this." The boy handed it to her.

"My wallet!" She grabbed it and slipped it back inside her red purse, "Where did you get this?"

"At the terminal." He said, "I called you out, but you couldn't hear me. So I had to run to you."

"Oh..." Serena grinned nervously, "I'm sorry. My bad." She smiled, "Thank you."

The boy nodded and started walking away.

"W-wait! Where're you going?" She shouted, sounding nervous.

He slowed down and turned around, "Heading to my destination, why?"

"W-well..." Serena looked around the crowd of people before turning to the big kid, "I... I don't know where I'm going exactly."

The boy's brown eyes widened, "You don't?"

"Yeah, and I need uhm..."

"Directions?" The boy cracked a laugh, "Don't you have parents to worry about that for you?"

Serena's face turned red, "Hey, how rude! I DO have parents!"

"Then where are they?"

Her face flushed pink, "They didn't come with me."

The boy stared in amazement, "Are you running away?"

Serena's jaws dropped.

"Ha! Ha!" The boy suddenly laughed, "Hey I was just guessing!"

Serena rolled her eyes, "Just help me get a cab!" She said. "I'm trying to get to Main Street." She then beamed with glee, "I want to surprise my brother."

"And I'm trying to get to the _Gaming Finest_." The boy protested, "_MLG_ is hosting a Smash tournament there this year. I can't afford to miss the early registration and miss my chance to-"

"Wait!" Serena interrupted. Issiah stopped.

"Did you say _Gaming Finest_?"

It took a while for Issiah to reply, "Yeah?"

Serena gasped, "You're a gamer?"

"Yeah?" The boy sounded uncertain.

Serena clapped her hands excitedly, "Me too! So is my brother!"

Issiah beamed, "Really? _PlayStation, Nintendo_ or _Xbox_?"

"_Nintendo_!"

"Ha! Small world." The boy smiled.

Serena flushed. Boy, was he cute or what? Maybe if he was like, two, or three years younger, she'll make him ask her out.

"Oh here's a cab." He whistled for an approaching cab before reaching out to Serena for a handshake, "I'm Issiah."

"Serena l'Eclair." She shook his hand, "of the l'Eclair Lovelies. My brother is Japanese and I'm French. Oh, and I just turned 13."

"Nice. I'm 18."

Serena's jaws almost dropped. "Really? You don't look 18."

Issiah shrugged, "yeah, it's my height. I get that a lot."

Serena's heart sank. Okay, maybe if he was like, 5 years younger, she'll TRY to make him ask her out.

The cab stopped before them.

"Who's getting in?" asked the cabbie. He sounded southern and was staring darkly at the young duo.

"Are you getting in?" Issiah asked. Serena didn't realize he was asking her a question. She couldn't stop staring deep into his sweet cocoa brown eyes.

"Oh!" She looked away, turning to the cabbie, "S-sorry. You were talking to me?"

"Aren't you getting in?" The cabbie sounded rude now.

"Sorry." Serena pulled her suitcase retractor up, put her suitcase on the back of the taxi cab and got inside. The taxi drove away, taking Serena with butterflies in her stomach with her. She couldn't stop thinking about Issiah and how handsome and how right he was for her, despite being her slightly soon-to-be-college-bound prince.

But it won't be long until she sees him again.

…

Issiah turned around, only to be greeted by that large intimidating man from before. He jumped back, startled. "Whoa, dude!"

The large man growled.

"Hey look man." Issiah said, "I don't mean any trouble! But you're really scaring the shit out of—"

"Why did you let her go?" the man said in his ruffian voice.

Issiah paused, "…what?"

"The girl. Why did you let her go?"

Issiah frowned.

"Did you not hear her?" The man sounded out loud, "She's looking for her brother! If she finds him, or gets close to him, she'd be killed." The man said, "It's your duty to protect her."

"Protect her? I barely know her. And nothing is gonna happen to her."

"And how do you know that?"

Issiah turned around, "Because—"

He paused to think. Yes. He just met Serena. And he knew nothing about her. But did he _really _know what was gonna happen to her in the next hour or two as a human? He's not God. He can't see the future. He wouldn't know if he'll see her again or not. Worse: what if he sees her again? As a picture in the local breaking news? Big headlines: a bad car pileup down the freeway leaves two car passengers dead on the scene.

Or worse, she was found shot and killed by that taxi driver who committed murder and suicide because he hated his taxi job and killing his passengers was his form of payments for service.

He turned to the large dark man, "Hey man! How do you know bad things is going to happen to—"

The large man was gone.

"Damn it." He said. Who _was _that man? What did he know about him and that girl Serena? And what else did he mean about him _protecting_ Serena? Were their meeting some sort of fate? A fate coming from his magic scroll?

He rubbed on the necklace and studied it closer, afraid his assumptions may be coming true. But what choice did he have? He has to find that Serena girl now!

xxx

_-**Real World**-  
**Belvedere Castle, Present Day**_

Jace and Hunt were back at the Belvedere Castle in Central Park. There was no one around. Not even a sight of Bowser or Donkey Kong anywhere. The two friends headed to the side of the castle with the red-stripe roof.

"You know this place right?" Jace asked Hunt.

"That's where people get engaged and get married." Hunt said before his eyes widened in shock, "Wait a minute..." he turned to Jace, "Are you-!"

"What? Oh HELL naw, dawg!" Jace said, "I'm not proposing to you! Where do you get this crazy idea! I'm your bro, not your boytoy!"

Hunt let out a heavy sigh of relief, "Oh good, because I have a date this afternoon."

Jace raised his eyebrow.

"Tonight."

Silence.

"I meant to say tomorrow morning?" he then sighed in defeat, "...okay fine, I don't have a date. But why are we here in this very spot?" he then gasped, "Are you and Cassie getting back together? And are you proposing to her?"

Cassie was Jace's ex-girlfriend. He let out a drawling sigh and Hunt instantly got the message.

"Guess you're not back together."

"Yeahhh." Jace said, "Sorry buddy. She's still a princess and I'm still a commoner. So... tsk." he then grinned, "Check this out."

He went down on one knee.

"I knew it!" Hunt exploded, "You're proposing! I'm sorry dude, but I'm gonna have to say-"

Jace tapped gently on the floor with his right hand, and a hum suddenly filled their ears. Suddenly a sigil shaped like the Smash Bros. symbol, formed under their feet. Its lights glittered in blue.

Jace stood up to see the wonder in Hunt's eyes.

"Ever since I was able to control my magic, I found out that my right hand can create stuffs while my left can destroy them. Also I'm able to sense supernatural secrets and able to uncover them with my right hand. While I was on my morning run, I discover this portal leads to an alternate world."

Hunt stared back at his best friend, then at the portal, jaws dropped open.

"Oh," Jace placed a hand on Hunt's shoulder, "Sorry I cut you off. You were saying?" he said jokingly.

Hunt pushed Jace's hand off his shoulder, "Nothing." he muttered.

A mischievous smile curved Jace's lips, "How about we go there right now?"

Hunt took a step back, "Wait what? Right now? But we can't! You gotta be at the police station and I gotta be at the _Gaming Planet _in an-"

Jace stomped his feet and the portal shimmered from blue to gold. Instantly they teleported.

xxx

_-**Unknown ****World**-  
**Abandoned Castle, similar to Belvedere's, Present Day**_

The light vanished and the two friends looked around.

"...hour." Hunt finished his sentence.

"The guys at the NYPD won't miss me." Jace said, strolling out of the castle. Hunt looked around. He noticed nothing has changed.

"I don't think your magic did the trick."

Jace looked around also, "I guess you're right." he said. "Oh well, at least I've tried. You don't have to worry about missing work after all."

Hunt let out a sigh of relief, "Yeeeees. Okay, I'll text Cloud and let him know I'll be running a bit late."

Jace gave Hunt a '_really?_' stare.

"What?" Hunt asked.

"You know you don't have to do that. You still can make it to work."

"It's a just in case scenario. Trust me." he pulled out his phone. "I know what I'm-"

No service.

"...doing."

"What?"

Hunt tapped the smartphone screen multiple times, then hit it couple of times. "It says No Service."

"Really?"

"Yeah, can I have your phone?"

"Sure." Jace pulled out his phone from his pocket and was about to hand it to Hunt when he froze at the sight of the readout.

"Wait."

"What?"

"Mine says No Service also."

Hunt looked over the readout then turned to Jace. "What do you think is going on?"

Jace gazed away in thought.

Hunt gasped, "Oh no. You don't think-"

"That my magic worked?" Jace put away his phone, "It sure did."

"We have to get out of here." Hunt turned back.

"FREEZE!" the duo heard someone shout.

The two friends turned to the voice and watched an assortment of lance-wielding foot soldiers from the Fire Emblem series, and infantries from the Advance Wars series surrounding them.

The friends raised their arms up in the air. "Whoa..."

"Hold it right there!" one of the infantries shouted.

"What's going on?" Hunt asked.

"I think we're intruders." Jace said.

"No kidding." Hunt replied, "But where?"

"Stop talking!" the infantry shouted. The two friends clammed their mouth shut.

"State your business!" he asked.

Jace and Hunt exchanged looks, still silence.

"I said state your business!"

"Oh, so you want us to talk now?" Jace said jokingly, "I thought we weren't supposed to talk."

The infantry rolled his eyes and let out a heavy irritating sigh, "That's why I said state your business! Am I speaking English or British?"

"Technically, British and English are the same language..." Hunt corrected.

"SHUT UP!"

Hunt jumped back, "Okay, just saying..."

"I mean, keep talking! I mean-GAAH! JUST TELL US WHAT IS YOUR BUSINESS HERE!"

"We just teleported." Jace said. "We're from New York."

The infantry lowered his weapon, "New York?"

The best friends nodded.

The infantry turned to his troops, "Lower your weapons!"

The group obeyed.

"Please tell me you're speaking the truth. Because if you are, then prove it! Show me the Scroll." the infantry demanded.

"The Scroll?" Hunt frowned, "Oh you mean the Scroll of Timeless Magic?"

"Yeah! You have it?"

"Nah we don't." Jace replied with Hunt shaking his head along.

The infantries and soldier army raised their weapons again. Jace and Hunt jumped back.

"Hey man! I thought we were cool!" Hunt exclaimed.

"Yeah man! What's with the weapons?" Jace exclaimed.

"Lower your blades and weapons now!" a familiar voice spoke. The army instantly obeyed. Jace and Hunt watched the person who just spoke coming toward them.

"Roy!" the best friends said.

Roy was back in his regular 3D animated form. As a matter of fact, the entire Central Park around the two best friends appeared to be more forest and more 3D animated than the real Central Park.

"Where have you been?" Jace asked him.

"And where are we?" Hunt added.

"Well gentlemen, you've found our hiding place." Roy turned to Jace, "You never seem to surprise me Sir Jacen. You didn't even need the Stone of Realms or the 3rd Dimensional Screen to find us."

He then smiled, "Welcome in our lovely abode of the Nintendo World."


	6. Ep4:: Wonderful World in HD

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Smash Bros. The series itself belongs to Nintendo.

* * *

**Super Smash Bros. HD**

* * *

_**The Wonderful World of Nintendo in HD**_

_A Nintendo-World Only episode. A revelation about the legend of the Guardians is about to get unveiled in the most unexpected way._

xXx

* * *

_-**Nintendo World**-  
**The Enchanted Forest**_

"Wait..._We're _in the Nintendo World?"

Hunt asked Roy as he and Jace were escorted by the young Lycian king down the castle's steps. The infantries and soldiers returned to post.

"In the Enchanted Forest part of the Nintendo World that is." Roy said, "As you can tell by the tall trees and the high mushroom-headed tops."

Hunt and Jace did notice the tall trees hovering over them. They also spotted a few Mushroom headed trees too at a distance.

"Toto, I don't think we're in Central Park anymore." Jace jokingly whispered to Hunt, making his best friend's straight face almost cracked.

"...and the Castle you were in used to be our living quarters." Roy went on, "Now it's a lookout post and a portal to other realms in the Nintendo World."

"Castle needs a name though." Jace pointed out, unable to keep the smile off his face.

"Forget the castle's name. We're in the freaking Nintendo World!" Hunt howled like a fanboy having an orgasm. "Wait, Roy. We can still go back home anytime right?"

Jace turned to Hunt in surprise. "Why would you want to go back home?"

"Precautionary measures. Duh. The Pevensies weren't stuck in Narnia forever y'know?"

Jace nodded understandably.

"You still can go back home anytime you'd like." Roy said dismissively, "You do need to use the portal at the old castle but, sometimes you probably would just need this."

Roy pulled out from under his shirt a necklace with a glowing stone strapped to it.

"What's that?" Hunt asked.

"The Stone of Realms." he said. "It connects us to Our World, yours and many others. And right now, we're in the Enchanted Forest, not far from Hyrule Kingdom and the Mushroom Kingdom. But the forest is cloaked because we're in hiding."

"Hiding?"

"Our homes are in trouble again." Roy said, "The Witch took over all kingdoms and is hunting everybody here one-by-one with her dark army. We had to seclude ourselves into the infamous Enchanted Forest and make that place our home."

"Never heard of the Enchanted Forest before." Jace said, "Well, except in fairy tale books."

"That's because it's new." Roy said, "The princesses, before they were taken away by darkness, sent us to Stellar Sanctum to activate a secluded island in the middle of the world. We called it the Enchanted Forest. Because no one can find it."

"...except with the Stone of Realms." Hunt said.

Roy turned to Jace. "...and your powers."

Jace blinked, "You mean my magic?"

"...blessed by the Timeless scroll." Roy said, "Most powerful one of all."

"Wait..." Hunt stammered, "I-I'm sorry... Did you... Did you say, the princesses were taken away by darkness?"

"Yes." Roy strongly confirmed, "And by that I mean they have gone dark. Heartless. Evil. I called Princess Zelda evil. Technically she should've been called Dark Zelda, as Luigi called her."

The two best friends exchanged worried glances.

"How did this happen?" Jace asked.

"We don't know what happened." Roy said, "Almost all of the princesses vanished from the kingdoms at one point, and then when they returned, safe and sound, we found out their hearts were consumed by darkness. They had worked together to plunge the kingdoms into darkness. The Mushroom Kingdom, Hyrule Kingdom... Skyworld... my home of Lycia."

"Oh my gosh." Hunt breathed.

"It was-a very grim sight." spoke another voice, catching the party's attention. It was Link, Mario and Luigi.

"Mario! Luigi! Link!" Hunt said, "You're all here!"

"We can tell-a that you have a lotta questions in your-a mind." Mario said.

"Why have the princesses gone dark?" Hunt added.

"I think we should all sit down and tell-a them everything." Luigi proposed and the heroes nodded in agreement.

xxx

**-Enchanted Forest Castle-**

Jace and Hunt entered the main section of the castle with Mario, Luigi, and Link. They found Lucina seated at a large steel table with the Smash symbol at the very center of it.

Jace and Hunt gazed at their surroundings. The place looked gorgeous and peaceful. The inside of the castle looked eerily similar to the main castle hall of Hytopia castle, except instead of walls they were surrounded by luscious trees overlooking the forest. The trees leaves glistened under the afternoon sunlight. Birds chirped at every corner of the forest. Fairies were zipping past, minding their own businesses. It looked like a gorgeous terrace for the filthy rich in a magical realm.

Farther ahead was a balcony which also served as a lookout for incoming visitors and possible enemies. That's where they found an old man in a yellow robe with white trimming on its front and sleeves, carrying a large wooden staff taller than he was.

Lucina saw the duo and stood up, "Ahh, let me guess," she began, "Visitors from another world?" She sounded cautious.

"Lady Lucina." Link began, We'd like to introduce you to our dear beloved friends from the Earth World."

She smiled, "Earth huh?"

The best friends smiled back, "Yep." Hunt said, "I'm a huge fan of you Lucina. I'm-"

"Hunter Long and Jacen Riders." Spoke the old man, surprising the group.

"Wuh...? You know us?" asked Jace.

Hunt laughed, "Of course he knows us, duh! The Smash Bros. told him about us right?"

Mario and Luigi shook their heads in denial. Link didn't look at all surprised. The smile on Hunt's face vanished. He turned to the old man, surprised.

"Guys this is Sage Sahasrhala." Link said, "He's..."

The old man turned around, "...an foreseer." He said, "I have predicted your arrival this morning." He then turned to Jace, "You seem to be getting better at your magic everyday, Jacen."

"Uhh..." Jace nervously grinned, "th-thanks I guess?"

The sage descended down the stairs from the balcony to the table "You guys should probably know that the Dark World used to be a realm filled with great power, right?" he spoke, beckoning the group to the table, "The resting place of the Triforce? Well, according to the Book of Mudora, that resting place was—"

"...called the Realm of the Heavens." Jace said, "Technically known as the Sacred Realm or the Golden Land."

The sage looked back at him, surprised. "Wow!"

"We kinda know about the legend. HUGE _Zelda_ fan." Hunt said. "The game though. Not the lady. I mean, fan of the lady, but the game was titled after… …" he slowed down as the elder was staring, "…I'll shut up now."

"Well…" Sahasrahla forced a chuckle, "that Golden Land was—"

"…consumed by the darkness living inside every men's hearts." Jace said.

"Yeah." Hunt added, "Caused by greed, envy, jealousy… y'know, human natural emotions. Driven by power and independence."

"Yes, yes," the sage stuttered, "and..."

"And based on the legend," Jace cut him off, "anyone who enters the Sacred Realm with said attributes, will pollute the light within the Sacred Realm, thus resulting into the Dark World."

"Yeah!" Hunt cheered and the two BFs high-fived each other.

Sahasrahla harrumphed.

"Oh, sorry dude… we were supposed to be listening to your story right?" Jace said.

The Nintendo characters chuckled to themselves. The elder turned to the characters.

"Sorry." Luigi said.

"Are they always like this?" Sahasrahla said.

"Jace and Hunt know a lot about our world." Mario said.

Luigi nodded, "And we mean it. A lot."

"You know for a sage who is a know-it-all, I'm surprised to see you _don't_ know it all." Hunt commented.

Jace let out a belly laugh, "Burn!" the duo high-fived once again.

Sahasrahla glared. The other Nintendo characters didn't laugh along. Awkward silence fell in the chamber. Hunt stopped smiling and Jace's laughter quickly died in his throat. "Sorry." He sincerely said.

"Well," Sahasrahla spoke, "do you know that the Dark World is plotting to snuff the light out of every heart in our realm?"

The two best friends paused. They gazed at each other, puzzled. "Wait… snuff out the light?" Hunt said.

"Ha-ha!" Sahasrahla laughed, "Betcha didn't know about this huh? Who's the know-it-all now?"

Jace was about to answer.

"Don't answer that." The sage cut him off.

"All right, all joking matters aside," Lucina spoke. "that's what we wanted to tell you guys about. Long ago, the Light Realm and its gods and goddesses, including Master Hand, united together to forge a league of guardians to protect the light burning within every realm in the NX Worlds."

"NX Worlds?" repeated Jace.

"A galaxy…" Link added, "More like a universe of worlds different from your own. The Nintendo World—our world—is part of that league of NX Worlds. With them are the Worlds of Capcom, Sega, PlayStation, XBOX, Namco, and Square-Enix."

"And like them, we had a Guardian of Light." Roy said, "and he had friends. Protectors of the light whose duty was to protect the Guardian and that light. But they were all bested."

"By who?" asked Hunt.

"Ahh," Sahasrahla paced across the room, "See that's where the climactic moment comes in. By whom?" he turned to the two best friends and answered with a dramatic tone, "Agents of Darkness."

Jace and Hunt exchanged glances.

"The Dark World has mimicked the Light World for as long as life itself existed." Sahasrahla said, "Both the Guardians and the Agents fought for their chosen attributes: Light and Darkness. Who shall win? The agents of Darkness came to consume the world's light. The Guardian and his army were born to get rid of Darkness. They fought an eternal war until…"

The best friends waited with bated breaths.

"…both light and darkness were defeated in a draw."

The best friends breathed an almost sigh of relief. Almost.

"Which explains why some people are good, while some people are evil." He finished.

"So what happened then?" asked Hunt.

Sahasrahla smiled, "Ah, finally peaked your interest heh? Well if you insist..." he paced across the room again, "Long ago, the Eternal Sages crafted a scroll."

Jace raised an eyebrow while Hunt whispered, "The Scroll of Timeless Magic."

"Indeed." The sage said, "It contained powerful magic. It was torn into pieces and banished out of existence, until someone worthy of its power would be able to find it, read its content and touch the mixed stain of light and darkness on the contract without getting electrocuted. That alone will automatically grant the person the power of light and darkness you know as Platinum Magic. Timeless Magic. And that person with that power gets chosen to revive the age-old battle of Light and Darkness."

"But there was a loophole to the plan." The sage went on, "A trigger you might say. Whoever can form the torn pieces of that contract and put them all together could completely change the tide of this conflict in a snap. Light wins against Dark. Dark wins against Light. But they are some who want that ultimate power to become God themselves."

"Whoa…" Hunt gasped.

"Finding the remaining scroll pieces isn't our concern right now. Our concern now is finding the people _affected _by its magic." Link said, "So far, Jacen is the second person directly chosen by the scroll's power that we know."

"Who's the first?" Hunt asked.

"We don't know. But we suspect whoever is it, is the one behind the princesses' hearts being corrupted by Darkness."

"And they might have the second scroll piece too." said Luigi.

"Well, if anyone can do it, Jace can." Hunt patted Jace on the shoulder, "Right buddy?"

"Yep!" Jace adjusted his collar haughtily. "Don't know about you guys, but," he waved his shimmering hands, "I know some magic."

"Err… that's not Jace's job." Link announced. The glowing hue in Jace's hands faded.

"His job is to find the Guardian of Light." He went on, "He's the only one who can protect the light and save the princesses from darkness from the Dark World."

The two best friends blinked.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Jace said.

"Hate to break it to you Jace." Mario said, "But, you're-a not the Guardian of Light."

Jace dropped his hands. Hunt dropped his jaws. They turned to the other Nintendo characters. All nodded their heads in agreement.

"Wait, are you Italian plumber for real?" Jace asked.

"Yes he is." Lucina agreed, "You may be the White Knight Jacen. But you are not the Guardian of Light. You're just what the Guardian of Light would call, their protector."

"But Bowser said he was chosen by the scroll's magic!" Hunt said.

"And since when did we started listening to that buffoon?" Jace said, rolling his eyes.

"The Koopa King is correct." Lucina said, "You are chosen, Jacen. But not the way you thought. You were chosen to _find _the Guardian of Light with the magic the scroll blessed you with."

Jace sunk in his seat.

"It's up to the protector now to use that magic to find the guardian and protect them during their journey to overcoming darkness, fight darkness, and protect our world. And right now it's the world of Nintendo." Lucina said.

"So technically, these protectors are-a more like-a… bodyguards!" Luigi said, "Confidant. Their… sidekick!"

"A sidekick?" Jace sat up and shook his head, "No, no, no, no, no, no! I already have a _crummy_ job at a police station. Now you want me to become a sidekick?"

Sahasrahla had a smirk on his face, "Well you have to count your blessings, young man, because you are more than just a sidekick and a protector, and you are not alone. There are many others like you out there. And you and them have to train the Guardian of Light, be patient with them when they stumble… This could take you centuries!"

"Centuries?" Hunt and Jace gasped.

"Wait a minute…" Hunt stepped in, "so Jace gets chosen by some scroll, to FIND the true Guardian of Light, and it's gonna take him CENTURIES to find him?"

"He still can help out in battles." Link said, "He proved his skills in the past years."

"Yeah but, it's not the same!" Hunt sounded off.

Jace stood up and patted his friend on the shoulder, "It's all right Hunt. Thanks for looking out."

"But—"

"I'll be fine." Jace said, "I mean," he shrugged it off, "not being the main hero for once might be a nice change of pace right?"

Hunt calmed down. "I guess." He sat back down.

Jace turned to the table, "All right. So, I'm not Guardian of Light material. I'll accept that. But any ideas or pointers on how I can find him or her and start being their mentor or something?"

"You already found the Guardian." Roy said.

"Come again?" Jace said.

"You already found the Guardian of Light!" Link said with a huge smile on his face.

"The one chosen to free those princesses from the darkness! In our world! The one who will protect the Nintendo World's light!" Mario said, "He's here in this very room."

That caught Hunt's interest, "Wait what? Who is it?" he asked impatiently. "It's not Jace as we all know. But I doubt it's you guys: Mario, Luigi, Link, Roy and Lucina. I mean the only—"

Hunt stopped talking. Realization dawned on him. All eyes were fixed on him in the room. None left his sight.

"No…" he gasped, "ME?"

"Didn't expect that, did you?" Sahasrahla laughed, "That's right Hunter Long. You, are the Nintendo World's Guardian of Light."

**xxx**


	7. Ep5:: Smash Brothers in HD

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Smash Bros. The series itself belongs to Nintendo.

**Author's Note:** The last episode was slightly updated to compliment this chapter and the overall story plot. Do check it out for reference and to avoid confusion (because I almost got confused myself too, lol).

* * *

**Super Smash Bros. HD**

* * *

_**Smash Brothers in HD**_

_Jace and Hunt's visit to the Nintendo World soon places everyone in danger as a new threat emerge, seeking the guardian's head as a bounty._

_Meanwhile, back on Earth, Issiah and Serena's fate intertwined when they too end up in the Nintendo World's enchanted forest, with Officer Diego tagging along._

_Freddy gets a lead on his father's whereabouts and Dr. Mario. But in doing so, learns the dark truth about the NYPD._

xXx

* * *

_-**OUR WORLD**-  
**Starbucks Coffeehouse, New York City**_

Freddy Firefeather entered the coffeehouse, groggy and weary. He hadn't slept much last night. In fact he hadn't slept much all week. He really needed to catch up on his ZZs.

"Morning!" spoke a cheery voice. It was the coffeehouse clerk. Her nametag said Nikky.

"Hi Nikky." he almost slurred.

"Err... It's Vicky, actually."

"Wuh-" Freddy turned back to the nametag and blinked a couple of times. It _was _Vicky. His vision was blurry for a second there. "Oh, my bad."

"That's okay. How can I serve you?"

"I'd like a cappuccino. Strong. Black. With six sugar cubes if you got 'em."

"Six sugar cubes?" Vicky grimaced, "Bad day huh?"

"Ugh, wish I've _had _better." he brushed his blond locks of hair back, "I've been trying to find my father for a while now and I keep going through a dead end."

"You should report it to the police."

Freddy shook his head, "Tried that. They aren't doing anything. They just stopped some gang called the Black Fang and that was it."

Vicky froze, "Black Fang, you said?"

"Yeah." Freddy perked up, "What? You know something?"

"Well..." Vicky paced, considering what to say. Freddy followed her pace, no longer feeling tired and groggy, but reawakened by a glimpse of hope.

Vicky looked around then leaned in close to him, "Okay, you haven't heard it from me, but rumor have it that the Black Fang and the police are secretly working together."

Freddy cocked his head on one side. "Wait, what?"

"Yeah. On some sort of project." Vicky said. "At least that's what my coffee partner said to me before he voluntarily quit the force, and now he works here. It was an internship and he _hated _it."

"What's your friend's name?"

"Edison. But we call him Eddie around here. He works swing shifts while in school. But he gets some extra income helping out his parents with _YouTube _cooking videos and gaming ones." she delivered Freddy's order, "Here's your coffee. Good luck on your search."

"Wait." Freddy grabbed Vicky by the wrist. She turned around, startled.

"S-sorry." he gently removed his hand off her, "Do you have his phone number or something? I need to know more about the NYPD."

**xXx**

_-**NINTENDO WORLD**-  
**The Enchanted Forest**_

"So here is the truth…" Sahasrahla began, "There was an ancient kingdom at the center of the Nintendo World, and it was called the Kingdom of Hanafuda. This kingdom is the light of the Nintendo World."

Everyone stared at the Sage.

"The age-old battle of Light and Darkness kicked off on a special day. It was the day of the Royal Coronation of Prince Niko Tendo of the Hanafuda Kingdom. It was fast approaching. Prince Niko Tendo was chosen to take on his father's stead to rule over the kingdom and to be the protector of the great Hall of Games. The Hall of Games was the driving force of the Nintendo World. And the king of Hanafuda was in charge of its operation as the Guardian of Light. Everyone was eager to give their praise to the new king, rising to power. Niko Tendo was fine, warm, gentle in spirit; and full of courage and wisdom."

The sage turned to face the group, "But, the Prince had an enemy in the mist. His own royal advisor. Volefyr was his name. Volefyr felt personally betrayed by the Prince. He felt hurt. He wanted to strip that power away from him. And so he opened the Gates of the Dark World with all the power left in him, and its Agents struck the prince's family down on the day of his ascension as king…"

The more Hunt listened, the greater that amount of terror and fear poured into his brain. Was it April 1st already? Does this Happy Prank Day applied to the Nintendo World also? Because if it is, it would make total sense for a jolly century old sage to make a stunning announcement to Hunt and his best friend that HE was chosen to protect the light of the Nintendo World with his entire life; when the only thing Hunt was ever able to protect with his entire life was his smartphone.

I mean really, it had everything in it: social media apps, his bank account password, his programming notes from work, his email and contact are super important… but to protect a WHOLE LIVING WORLD? That's beyond next level!

"Why did this Volefyr dude betray his boss?" Jace asked.

"Nobody knows." The Sage said, "Even _I _do not know. But the Prince was saved at the last minute. By his best friend Simon."

"The White Knight?"

"Hm-hm. Along with the Prince's group of friends. All of them together fought bravely against the Dark World. And the Dark World against their opponents. But as I have explained in the end, both sides lost a majority of its people. Prince Niko and Simon were the only survivors. Volefyr was the only one left. Alas he was not satisfied. He wanted an ultimate finish but was not strong enough. To save themselves from Darkness, the kingdom of Hanafuda's last remaining fighters sealed away the kingdom from the Dark World. For more than 130 years."

Hunt gasped. "That's the exact time period that Nintendo Corp was established."

"Indeed." The sage said.

"But how _did _the Timeless Magic Scroll came to play?" Jace asked. "You said it was forged by... Eternal Sages?"

The sage paced around, "When the kingdom was sealed away, the White Knight and the Prince sent in a request to the Eternal Sages to craft a scroll that contain a magic so powerful that whoever possesses it will seal the fate of either Dark or Light forever. So the Sages did their bidding. No strings attached. I'm a descendant of an Eternal Sage myself. As well as Palutena, Rosalina, Ashera… even the goddess Hylia, dating back to Nintendo's Mythology. Master Hand and his crazy brother are the last of the Eternal Sages."

The Nintendo characters gazed across the room. All this information seemed new to them.

"After forging the Scroll, they tore it and made the pieces of the Scroll disappear to various locations. According to the Sages, whoever finds a piece of the Timeless Magic scroll, and is able to read its content and doesn't get shocked by its ink; will be filled with the reincarnated spirit of one of the Protectors of the Kingdom of Hanafuda. They will be blessed with a piece of Platinum Magic, be given the ultimate mission to find the Guardian of Light, seal the Gates of the Dark World, and together restore the lost kingdom and protect it from further harm. The reincarnated Guardian of Light and his protectors together shall be known as..."

The Sage stopped pacing and turned to the group with a smirk, "...the Smash Brothers."

An outburst of shock rocked the room, "Wait what?" Link and Mario exclaimed.

"The Smash Brothers?" Roy and Lucina gasped.

Luigi grabbed his head like he just saw a car crash. Jace and Hunt were almost on their feet.

"Indeed." The sage said.

The room felt silent.

"Ah! The look on your face!" the Sage cackled.

"Wait, you're joking right?" Jace asked.

"Why, I would NEVER joke about the Smash Brothers."

"But we thought the Smash Brothers was a legend!" said Link. Mario nodded along.

"Then explain why you have a competitive battle tourney sporting event named after these legendary saviors of the Nintendo World and protectors of the Guardian and restorers of the Kingdom of Hanafuda? It ain't no myth. Like King Arthur and his Knights!" He pointed at Jace and Hunt, "These guys you see before you, _are _the Smash Brothers, reincarnated."

Jace and Hunt looked at each other, stunned at the heavy revelation.

"Wait, but I'm a White Knight." Jace said, "And he's the Guardian. You said it."

"The Guardian and the White Knight are _also_ considered Smash Brothers. That's what I meant by '_together shall be known as_'. It is meant to be."

He then turned to Hunt, "You, Hunter, are more than reincarnated Smash Brother. You're the true descendant of Niko Tendo, the Prince of Hanafuda. The meant-to-be, never-got-the-chance-to-be king."

Hunt shook his head, "You're lying. That's impossible."

"Oh really?" The Sage laughed, "Who was the first President of Nintendo Japan?"

"_Fusajiro Yamauchi_."

"Most influential President?"

"_Hiroshi Yamauchi_."

"Why?"

"He turned a card company into a multi-billion dollar _gaming_ company."

"Does Nintendo means _Leave Luck to Heaven_?"

"Yes." said Jace. But Hunt answered, "No."

"Wait what?"

"It's a plausible explanation, but it actually means temple of free card making of Hanafuda; which is Kanji for flowers. And the kingdom of Hanafuda is an enchanting world filled with…"

Hunt stopped.

"Go ahead and say it. Flowers. Once fully grown by the radiance of the Light World."

Hunt turned to the Sage, shaking his head, "Nah, you're just messing with me man."

"Name three Nintendo Software engineers in Nintendo of Europe, America, and Japan, dating back in 1980s when _Donkey Kong _was an arcade."

"Now come on," Jace began, "that's old and classified info—"

"Thierry Renaud, Charles Osmond, and Akira Hoshino, who so happens to be Andre Dimentio's mentor before he retired and—" Hunt froze once more, "…Mr. Dimentio got hired."

Silence.

"And how did you know that?" The sage asked, "Research? Someone told you?"

"Yeah, Hunt. How _did_ you know that? Because Jenn never _knew _that." Jace blinked his stunned eyes, "And neither did I."

Hunt opened his mouth to speak but no word came out of his mouth. He looked back at Jace, utterly freaking out.

"Oh my god, I'm a freak."

"Whoa…" Link breathed.

"Only the Royal ruler of the Kingdom of Hanafuda and chosen protector of the Hall of Games was blessed with the knowledge of the Nintendo World, as you were blessed with the knowledge of the company since you were a kid."

"But I thought that I—" Hunt stammered, "well, I do have _some _knowledge but not classified ones, I mean it's—I had too many free times back in school and had not have enough friends and—I can't be… it's… it's just LUCK!"

Silence in the room. Hunt sunk in his seat, utterly defeated by the fact that he knew Nintendo like he was the real founder of the company. A freaking human blueprint.

"Mamamia, can't-a believe we haven't thought of this all along." said Mario, "The White Knight _and_ the Guardian of Light. Best Friends since Day one. With the fate of the Worlds on their shoulders in different ways!"

"It's almost poetic." said Lucina.

Luigi chortled under his breath, "We should have a time machine and go tell their 1st grade selves that when they grow up they're gonna be heroes chosen to defeat evil and save the worlds twice!"

Mario oohed to the idea, "Great idea. Professor E-Gadd has-a that old time machine from before at his lab."

Jace noticed Hunt was choking. Gasping for air. He was tugging on his shirt's collar as he dropped down to his seat.

Jace quickly stood up, "Okay, guys! Hold on! We're all scaring him now."

"Oh my god…" Hunt stammered. "I can't…" his voice turned to heavy wheezing, "I can't breaaaathe…"

Jace knelt before Hunt, "Hey! Yo! It's okay! You're okay? Just breathe. Got your inhaler?"

"It's at home."

Jace snapped the fingers of his right hand and Hunt's inhaler magically formed to his hand, "And now it's here."

Hunt grabbed the inhaler and started pumping it down his throat. Jace stood up and faced the group.

"What was that all about?" Sahasrahla cocked his head on one side.

"Hunt is not good under pressure." Jace said. "Ever since the meteor, he's been having panic attack that results in acute asthma. So I think we should dial it down on the whole '_saving the world_' thing."

"Weren't you having a supernatural scare before?" Sahasrahla asked.

"_Don't_ remind me, old man!" He turned back to Hunt, a hand on his shoulder, "Okay buddy, you stay here. Just breathe. BRB."

He walked away from Hunt and pulled the other Nintendo characters aside.

"Okay old man, please tell me that this is ALL just a big joke." He said, "Like the type of joke where the meteorologist says it's gonna snow tomorrow when instead it's _just_ gonna be a drizzle."

The other Nintendo characters waited with bated breaths.

"It's true." the Sage said. He sounded sincere.

"Yes. Ryu confirmed it." Roy added.

Jace frowned, "What? Ryu? How would he confirm this? He's from Capcom! He doesn't know anything about that mythology."

"True." Roy said, "But he told me about that vision Hunt got. About the Lloyd and Linus attack on Columbus Circle? And it got me thinking."

That made Jace pause.

"You knew about the legend?" Link asked.

"Only the one about the Guardian getting visions by the Timeless Magic scroll. Not the whole detailed story!"

"All who gets into physical contact with the Protector chosen by the scroll gets some type of powers from the Platinum Magic in some forms," Sahasrahla said, "But _only_ the Guardian of Light has the power to see the future by said contact. So who else, besides your anaphylactic best friend, can see the future after you have touched them?"

Sahasrahla had a point. There could be a chance Diego Mendoza may be seeing the future, but so far he hadn't heard anything from him. Or Vicky, the coffeehouse girl. Or God forbids, Boomer.

But right now, Hunt was the only one with visions. And all of them were accurate. Two days ago, he had a vision about a car pileup on 5th Avenue that was going to hold traffic for three hours; and just last month he had a vision of a little girl getting abducted on Brooklyn on her way home from playing with friends. Jace, in his Golden Boy appearance, managed to catch the crook and the girl went home safe. And he can't forget the visions that started it all: Cloud confronting the Black Fang about Dr. Mario's whereabouts; and the Black Fang attacking Columbus Circle.

Jace had a big knot in his throat. He was so worried about Hunt, if he could trade powers he would. But there was nothing he could do now.

"But do remember one thing Jacen." the sage said, "you and whoever can read the Scroll can find the Guardian, but you must limit physical contact with anyone else. Powers like this can still be used for evil. So be careful who you befriends."

"Well, is there a way for me to keep my magic from affecting others? Now that we know Hunt is the you-know-who?"

Before the sage, or anyone could respond, a loud screeching noise suddenly ripped through the sky. Everyone looked up, startled by the scream, which was soon followed by screaming from the inhabitants of the Enchanted Forest.

"Terrible news!" A Toad came rushing in, "Terrible news! The veil protecting the Enchanted Forest has been ripped open! Like a piece of paper!"

"What?" Link shouted, "How?"

"We don't know!" a business shrub said, "It was unexpected! We didn't expected that! Just like those rocks coming back at us!" he gave Link a stink eye while saying that, "We don't expect those!"

"All right, gather the troops. We march!" shouted Lucina and all except Hunt left the terrace.

The gang gathered outside to face a group of Samus-looking men. They looked like the Intergalactic Federation Force from that Metroid Prime game that everybody hated: _Metroid Prime: Federation Force._

And lo and behold, with them was Dark Samus!

"We're here to collect a bounty!" Dark Samus said.

"And what is it you're here to collect?" Link asked casually.

"The head of the self-proclaimed Guardian of light!"

Hunt, who was peeking from inside, grabbed his throat in fear. Jace saw terror reflecting his best friend's eyes. He had to do something. But what?

"I've heard he had made his return. Where is he?" Dark Samus shouted.

Hunt hung his head down and was just about to step out when…

"_I _am the Guardian!" Jace boldly said.

All heads turned to Jace in startling shock. Hunt froze in place. No one expected that.

"What…?" muttered Dark Samus.

"WHAT?!" screamed the sage.

"WHAT?!" Everyone in the forest screamed.

"That's right guys." Jace said, making a wave of his hand, "I am the '_droid_' you're looking for!"

"…but… you're the White Knight." Dark Samus said, "How can you POSSIBLY be the Guardian too?"

"Uhh…" Jace shrugged, "The same way that doctors can be lawyers? And police officers can be criminals? And gay people can have kids and black people can be Presidents…? Seriously girl, keep up with life here."

The Federation Force looked at each other, utterly clueless.

"Dude!" Hunt harshly whispered from afar, "What are you doing?"

"If I were you bounty hunters, I'd _save my own ass _to avoid a beating that would render you dead." He emphasized '_save my own ass_' as a clear message to Hunt. Hunt got the message but he didn't like what Jace was putting himself into again. The Nintendo cast were not too keen either, but they didn't bother questioning his bold move. They all turned to face the pirates.

"Is that a threat?" Dark Samus growled.

Jace grinned, "It's a promise."

"Smash! Smash! Smash!" A Koopa shouted from the crowd. And pretty soon, everyone joined in the chant, "SMASH! SMASH! SMASH! SMASH! SMASH! SMASH!"

"Oh, it's on." Dark Samus readied her weapon. "Let's settle this, boys!"

Her crew readied their weapons also. "Your target is the White Knight Guardian of Light hybrid!"

Jace scowled, "_Hybrid_? What kind of name is that?"

"You're gonna have to get past us first!" Mario said. The other Nintendo cast stepped in front of Jace. Jace summoned a sword with his right hand and readied for combat.

The bounty hunters fired their already fully-charged Charge shot. They were huge. Mario threw his cape, countering the attack. The shots slammed on the hunters, sending them flying. But Dark Samus landed perfectly on one knee after a recovery backflip.

Dark Samus made a dash at the crew, while the rest of the Fed Force began charging up their charging blaster. Mario, Link and Roy charged at the remaining bounty hunters. Lucina, Luigi and the Sage stayed behind with Hunt, ushering the crowd out of harm's way.

The scene soon turned chaotic. The Fed Force and Dark Samus vs. Mario, Link and Roy felt like a real life Smash Bros battle. But then again, it wasn't the first time Jace and Hunt ever got involved in a Smash battle before in real life.

But the match soon turned to the Fed Force advantage. Mario attempted a Down-Air smash at one of the Fed Force in red, but he dodged midair and blasted his arm cannon in a downward arc like Samus's Forward Air attack, sending Mario down the ground. They landed. He tried his Up Tilt attack—bringing his leg down at Mario, but Roy came in to counter it. He flew to the tree, but he recovered before he crashed through it.

The Fed Force soon surrounded Mario and Roy for an all-out assault, raining down bombs on them. Jace and Link rushed in, but one of the Fed Force in blue dropped before them. The Fed Force in blue shot a homing missile.

Link drew his boomerang out and knocked the missile. It exploded just before Jace back flipped to avoid damage. Another Fed Force came toward Link with a Down Air Meteor Smash attack. Link caught him in his Up Smash—a three-hit slash attack.

Mario went for another Fed Force man, but he got grabbed from behind by one of them electrical grapples and pulled close. The Fed Force in blue gave Mario a good beating he never saw coming.

"Mario!" Luigi shouted, going after his brother, but Dark Samus smashed Luigi in the neck with her arm cannon like a wrestler's forearm thrust and he fell to his face. Dark Samus went for Luigi but Lucina drew her blade and pointed near her neck. She didn't move.

The rest of the group went for Mario's aid, but too late. The Fed Force in blue that caught him in his grapple threw him up and his second Fed Force partner followed up with a reverse back kick, sending him through a tree. Mario dropped on the ground like a ragdoll. He tried to stand up but a coconut dropped and plugged to his head.

Link and Roy charged at Mario's attacker with their blades and swung. They flew into the trees too. The swordsmen helped out Mario…but they were distracted.

Fed Force yellow came in and readied his arm cannon.

"YO!" Jace shouted.

Fed Force yellow turned around. Jace rushed forward him with a flurry of kicks. Without turning Fed Force yellow put on his shield and Jace cut through the shield. His enemy was unharmed. He turned around, startled.

Fed Force yellow went close to him for an Up Smash attack. Jace back-flipped out of the way. Fed Force yellow shot another blast of his missile. The missile closed in on Jace.

A rock the size of a baseball whooshed between the duo and the missile and the rock broke into pieces on contact. Fed Force yellow and Jace turned to the person who threw the stone: Hunt.

Dark Samus startled Lucina with a sweep attack, tripping her to her behind and knocked Luigi out of the way. She went after Hunt and grabbed him with her grapple.

"Hunt!" Jace shouted.

Dark Samus put Hunt on a chokehold with one good arm and raised her blaster to Hunt's face. But before she could put a missile through his brain, she felt a sword cut through her back. She let go off Hunt and stumbled back. She got struck by Roy.

Fed Force yellow grabbed Jace with his grapple and tossed him forward the trees. He raised his blaster, aiming at Jace when Roy and Link went toward him. Fed Force yellow, as if reading their movements, rolled out of the way and shot an already Charged Shot from his blaster. Link raised his shield, blocking the attack. Roy followed up with his Flaming Slash attack.

Fed Force yellow stepped back. Dark Samus watched in defeat, the Fed Force group was suddenly losing morale.

"They're too strong!" gasped one of the Fed Force members.

"Retreat!" shouted another.

The Fed Force group all took off, leaving Dark Samus behind. Dark Samus felt cornered by the heroes.

"Tsk. Cowards." She hissed before running after them.

"They're getting away!" shouted Link and the group ran after the enemies. The Fed Force jumped into their own spaceships. The heroes watched as the ships left the ground, filling the forest with a mighty roar of their engines; then like a lightning shot, they took off into the sky.

**xxx**

**-REAL WORLD-  
**_-**New York City, Near Central Park**-_

The taxicab stopped in the middle of the park.

"This is your stop." The man said to Serena l'Eclair.

Serena looked around. Next to her was a wall of trees and bushes. On her other side were more buildings. She pulled out her smartphone and looked at the apartment's address.

"But this isn't my stop." She confirmed.

"I know." The taxi driver said bluntly, "I'm just dropping you off here because you're not capable to pay the rest of your fee according to your friend. He called my company, told them the whole story and he will pick you up from here."

"What?" Serena gasped, "But I got PLENTY of money! See?" she pulled out a wad of cash. All Euros.

"Get out." The taxi man said after a moment of silence.

Serena was out the taxi with her suitcase before she knew it. She watched the taxi drive away.

She crossed her arms, fuming. "What a rude _brut_!" (_Crude in French_)

"At least you won't be alone." spoke a voice she instantly recognized. Serena turned around to the voice, startled at the sight of the speaker. It was Issiah, from the airport. Like Prince Charming, he was there waiting for her; with a sports car as his chariot.

"Issiah?" she gasped.

"What do you think?" he asked, "Pretty cool huh?"

"Are you trying to win me over?" Serena licked her lips, "Because it's definitely working."

Issiah flashed a smile.

Serena let her finger rub over the car's red coating, "Oooh, look at the nice finish on this thing. So beautiful! _Tres magnifique! _Is that a sportscar? I bet it's a sportscar. Is it Italian? God I hope so. I LOVE Italian sportscars. They're the fastest of cars. Kinda like the Ferrari and the Aston and the Venom GT…"

Issiah's smile faded.

"…and Jaguar on steroids! Hey have you ever tried the _Bugatti Veyron? _I know Justin Bieber's kid _brother_ now owns that car. But he won't be driving it till he's 16! Can you believe that? Isn't that crazy? That's just the rumors by the way. I don't know if it's been confirmed. I'll have to look. I've been _begging_ for my mother and stepfather to buy me at least a Jaguar or a BMW but no, they want me to turn 16 too, and then get my license which requires another year of studying the '_rules of the road_' and that's gonna take a really long—"

"Girl, do you ever stop?" Issiah interrupted.

"Stop what?"

Issiah gestured the mouth-talking. Serena's face flushed red, "I do not talk too much! How dare you telling me that I talk too much! The only person who talks too much is… …" she paused, watching Issiah's eyebrow arch up a little. "…yeah, I talk too much. I should shut up now. Sorry."

Issiah let out a sigh of relief, "Thank you." He went to the car then paused, "Justin Bieber's kid _brother_?"

Serena nodded.

Issiah mouthed, "Damn!" before opening the passenger's door for her. "Would my lady like to take her seat?"

"Oh I sure would, but would you mind getting my suitcase?" she pointed at her suitcase. "It's over there by the—"

"Please don't start again." Issiah said, but he couldn't help but smile. Serena coyly smirked back. Issiah went to grab her suitcase and put it in the back.

(_)

Officer Diego Mendoza was in a foul mood.

He woke up this morning and he was immediately recruited to be Boomer's coffee assistant for the day. His field partner Joey got relocated to New Jersey. His analyst partner Jace didn't show up for work and he feared that he got transferred too.

But Boomer didn't care about his two guys. All he cared about was his coffee and doughnuts. Could this day get any worse?

"YO! Mendoza!" Boomer spoke through Diego's radio, snapping Diego from his trance.

He sighed, _Yes it could._

"What is it this time Boomer?" Diego asked from his patrol car.

"Got the doughnuts and coffee?"

"Affirmative."

"And the butter cookies and chocolate croissants too?"

"Affirma— wait? Butter cookies and croissants? You never told me to get these?"

"Then you gotta get back to the Starbucks shop, pronto! The guys at the precinct are starving."

Diego sighed. The traffic light turned green. He glanced around for incoming traffic before making a left turn. "All right. 10-4. I'll get your _yummy_ snacks."

"Wait, Mendoza."

"What is it?"

"There seem to be some sort of suspicious activity on near the _PlayStation _Theater! Go there!"

Diego drove down 5th Avenue, closing in onto _PlayStation _Theater. Traffic was really bad. After a couple of lanes switching, Diego ended up behind another car. A slick red sportscar. Inside there was two young teens: one African-American male and one White female. The man was driving.

"_There's_ the suspicious activity I'm talking about!"

Diego looked around, "Where?"

"The red sportscar in front of you."

Diego frowned, "Wait… is this for real?"

Boomer let out a guffawing laugh, "Am I laughing right now?"

"Yes."

Boomer was quiet for a moment.

"HE'S suspicious!" Boomer barked, "Why would a young teenage boy, let alone an African American teenager, be driving a slick red convertible?"

Diego shrugged, "Many reasons why everyone who have money drive red convertible. He's rich. Or he's got a rich family."

"Yeah, well whatever the case, I need you to investigate this right now."

That order caught Diego by surprise. "Are you being a bigot right now, Boomer?"

"Think about it Mendoza!" Boomer said, "Teenager black guy, driving a red sportscar, and got a girl twice younger than him in the front seat? Is that his girlfriend? Or some girl he KIDNAPPED?"

"What? Boomer!"

"Maybe the money he got came from drugs! From Ricky Cocaine or gang money from the Bronx?"

"Boomer, come on. They're just two friends driving around town. You actually want _me_ to stop them?"

"You wouldn't disobey a direct order from your deputy right?"

Diego's jaws went ajar. He wanted to argue his case, that there was nothing criminal about what he was seeing.

But right now he had no choice. No Joey to back him up. No Jace to encourage him. Even if Jace was in the bureau, he wouldn't be any help because Boomer would be using him for errands anyway and he'll spend the rest of the day in-office, IF he's lucky.

Diego had no choice.

(_)

"Okay," Serena began, "I promise that I will shut up after I ask you this question but…" she turned to Issiah, "how did you know where I was?"

"Uhh… I just had a hunch."

Serena crossed her arms, "Oh _vraiment_? Like the kind of hunch coming from calling the cab company and telling them to drop a 13-year old girl in the middle of nowhere?"

"Serena. This is New York City, not the middle of nowhere." He said, "And you've never been to the US before. SO, as your personal guide (_who has nothing better to do but missing out on his Gaming Finest rendez-vous_), I want to make sure that no one is gonna hurt you."

Next thing Issiah knew he saw red and blue lights flashing behind him. It was the police. Issiah let out a growling sigh.

"That's gonna be hard to convince the police." She said.

Issiah parked on the side of the road. So did the police following behind.

"I'll handle it." Issiah put his car into park mode, unbuckled his belt and was just about to step out of the vehicle.

Serena grabbed his wrist, "Wait!"

"What?"

"Stay here." She warned, "I don't want to see you get hurt."

Issiah scoffed, "I won't. Trust me. Cops LOVE me."

"Oh sure they will!" Serena said, then turned serious, "Once they use their police brutality to beat the crap out of you because you're black? And you're driving while black?"

He stopped smiling.

"…and you got a 13-year old French girl, fresh off the boat, in your _expensive_ car, which they're gonna question you about it? Was it drug money from Ricky Cocaine? Or gang money from the Bronx?"

Silence.

"Okay, point taken." Issiah sulked, "…and it's a rental."

(_)

Diego closed his patrol car door shut, adjusted his NYPD uniform and took a deep breath. As per procedure, he lay his finger on his holster as he approached the sports car.

Gosh, he really hopes the driver is not gonna be aggressive. The last thing he needed was losing his job because of another bad police situation with another African-American.

His heart pounded with every step he took. But he kept his cool. He reached the driver's seat.

" 'Morning sir! How are—"

He stopped talking at the sight of the driver. He KNEW that driver.

"Oh my gosh." He gasped, "Little Vince?"

Issiah raised his eyebrows.

Diego couldn't help but pull out a huge smile. "Is this really you?"

Serena gasped, "OMG, you're right." She said, "Cops DO love you."

Diego laughed out loud, "How have you been man?" he said, "I would love to bro hug you, but I'm being watched right now."

Issiah and Serena looked at each other. "Obviously." Serena sarcastically said.

Issiah shook his head, "I-I'm sorry officer. But I don't… remember you."

"It's me! Diego! Diego Vegas! Big D!"

Issiah glanced at his name tag.

"Well obviously, I changed it to Mendoza," Diego said, "but that's a long story. You don't remember me?"

It took a moment for Issiah's jaws to unhinge until they drop. "Diego?" he laughed uncontrollably now, "Oh my gosh!" he was about to step out of the car, "You look all—"

"Stay in the car!" both Diego and Serena said and Issiah sat back down.

Issiah sulked, "…still bossy."

"Our families were neighbors." Diego said to Serena, "We used to play together when we were kids," he turned to Issiah, "and I've always looked out for you against the neighborhood kids remember?"

"Yeah!" Issiah nodded along, then he stopped smiling, "And then you disappeared!"

Diego stopped smiling. "Leaving me hanging!" Issiah went on, "Taking my _GameBoy_ you borrowed from me! What happened?"

Diego looked away, feeling ashamed. He scratched the back of his head.

"You still owe me for that." Issiah reminded.

"Aren't you a little too old for _GameBoy_?" Diego joked.

"Aren't you a little too young to play with the Popo toy of death?" Issiah said, giving the eye at the gun Diego was fingering.

Diego pulled away from the holster and relaxed. "You're right." Diego said, "I'll get you another _GameBoy_ later. But right now, I'm on business."

"Was he speeding?" Serena started, "Because we can assure you, he wasn't speeding. He's—"

"Serena." Issiah said and she got quiet. "I got it." He turned back to Diego, "I wasn't speeding."

"I know." Diego said, "You didn't do anything wrong."

"Then did you stop us to catch up on old friends and old memories?" Issiah grinned.

"What are you doing, Mendoza?" shouted Boomer from Diego's radio, "Do something! Ask the guy for his license, tell him to step out of the vehicle, call for backup! You need back—"

Diego turned off his radio.

"Remember when I said I'm being watched?" Diego said, "That was my boss. He wants me to… well, give you a hard time."

Issiah cocked his head on one side, "Why?"

"Uhh, hello?" Serena said, "Police brutality? Driving while black?"

Diego nodded in agreement.

"Wha—Really?" Issiah sulked in his chair, "Seriously, your police people need to chill. It's a free country."

"I'm not gonna arrest you." Diego said. "I'm just going to do some routine driver license check in and then give you a 'fake' ticket… in the form of my phone number and my _Miitomo_ account. We should totally hang!" he then turned to Serena, "Are you a Nintendo fan too?"

"Nope. I'm a celebrity fan! Serena l'Eclair. At your service. Here's my card." She pulled out her business card from her purse and handed it to Diego, "If I were 13 years older, I'd date you, brown sugah."

Diego grinned uncomfortably.

A noise startled the trio. They all turned around and saw something moving. It came from inside the truck of the sports car.

"What the…?"

"Is there a man in there?"

"No." Issiah said, "I didn't check the trunk before I rented this car, but I didn't know there was something in the back of this van. I swear."

"Pop it open." Diego ordered and Issiah pressed a button on the key to unlock the trunk of the car. Diego carefully approached the trunk, his fingers over the cold steel of his gun.

He turned to Issiah and Serena, "Stay in the car, you two. Don't move." He said, "And don't touch anything."

Issiah and Serena raised their hands up high to indicate they got nothing to hide or pull out.

Diego turned his radio back on.

"—THAT'S the way I like it! You going for the next level now! Searching the punk's car trunk for maybe pounds of cocaine or marijuana!" Boomer said in the radio.

Diego let out a sigh of disappointment, "Boomer, this is serious."

"Damn straight it is."

"There is something behind Iss—_this man's_ car."

"So you want backup."

"I just want you to shut up." He said, "I can handle it."

He went for the trunk and creaked it open.

That's when something terrifying shot out of the truck of the car: a zombie! The zombie growled. Diego jumped away from the monster, pulled out his gun and target the zombie.

"Oh my gash!" Serena gasped.

"A monster?" Issiah said, "But what's it doing in the trunk?"

"Forget that! My suitcase is in there! I don't want it spilling up my makeup and all my beauty products!" Serena shot out of the vehicle and so did Issiah.

"Guys! Stay in the car!" Diego shouted, "I won't let this thing hurt you."

But the zombie was more than happy to hurt Diego. He went for a claw swipe.

"Shoot it!" Serena shouted. And Issiah said, "Now!"

Diego pulled the trigger. The zombie threw its arm out like a backslap and automatically, Diego turned the gun away from the zombie to Issiah!

The gun coughed out a loud bang.

Gasps echoed across the street. People started running out of the way in panic. Some didn't move. In fact, they were taking pictures of the zombie.

No... they were taking pictures of Diego, Issiah and Serena! The zombie itself was gone.

**xxx**

_-**NINTENDO WORLD**-  
**The Enchanted Forest**_

Mario, Luigi, Link, Roy, Lucina and Sage Sahasrahla were walking down the dense forest with Jace and Hunt to the location where the Fed Force broke through the shield protecting the shielded forest.

"I can't believe we let them escape." Luigi complained.

"At least we know they're not the only enemies." said Link.

"Was that really Samus, or just her dark version?" asked Jace.

"That's hard to tell," Lucina said, "Samus hasn't been seen for a long time. But I doubt she had succumbed to the darkness."

"But it's only the Princesses that got affected by Darkness right?" Hunt said, "Samus is no way a princess."

"You're right." Sahasrahla said, "As native-born Guardian; you prove to have the gift of all the knowledge of the Nintendo World."

"EVERYBODY knows about the History of Nintendo. Does that make them Guardian too?" Hunt said sarcastically.

"You know inside information about Nintendo. Does that make you just like _everybody_ else?"

Hunt couldn't argue that. He turned to the Nintendo group. "Oh come on now guys! Me, a guardian?" He then turned to Jace, "Speaking of which, what was that out there? You almost got yourself killed!"

"Gee, that's funny." Jace said, "Imagine if that was _you_ out there facing the Federation Force; you'd be dead in 5 seconds flat."

Hunt's mouth remain ajar.

"And can we not forget that you have a BOUNTY on your head?" Jace reminded him, "The Federation Force are the good guys and lo and behold they're after your ass. Imagine the others coming after you? That's not pretty. So trust me when I say this: I did you a favor because you're not ready yet."

Jace went back to the group, leaving Hunt flabbergasted. The heroes have reached the border of the Enchanted Forest: the bridge connecting between New York City's Central Park and the Enchanted Forest itself. Before them was the portal, and then a huge wall that looked like a broken glass.

"Mamamia…" Luigi said, "The portal has-a been fractured. Anyone can see us-a now."

"I can't believe they actually broke through the forest." Roy said. "There has to be a way to protect the foundation of this forest. To protect this sacred place."

"There is." Link said, "Only the sage knows."

"So what's so special about this forest anyway?" Hunt said.

The Sage turned to him in utter shock. "WHAT… is so special?" he said, "Please don't be sarcastic, Sir Hunter. This forest is more than just a forest. It is the foundation of the ancient kingdom of Hanafuda. The Light of the Nintendo World. And below the ground rests the Hall of Games. Without it, without this forest, our games will be over!"

Hunt and Jace looked at each other, not liking this destiny they have heard. No Nintendo World means no Nintendo company in the real world which means no Nintendo games!

"Then you understand how imperative it is for you to protect it." Lucina said. "Don't fret. It shall be everybody's contribution to do so."

"Luckily, as Link pointed out, I know of a spell that can restore the shield that protects this forest." The sage said, "We also need more ingredients to make the cloaking spell over this forest much stronger, so that no one, except those who have a stronger Stone of Realms, can access it."

"So, you're-a saying we need _more_ Stone of Realms?" Luigi asked.

"Exactly!" Sahasrahla magically pulled out a scroll. It listed out ingredients on how to make one Stone of Realms.

"A stronger Stone of Realms?" Roy said, "Does that mean the one around my neck won't work anymore?"

"Sorry to say, my young Lion King, but I would be needing the Stone of Realms too for the upgrade." The sage beckoned. Roy removed the necklace and handed it to the sage.

"Oh, and you two: Guardian and White Knight." The Sage said, "I need you to carry on this task to find those ingredients. Don't worry. Finding the ingredients is only a two day's trip and I have prepared a map for your navigation." He handed the map over to Hunt. "So you won't have to lose your way or need the Stone of Realms to exit the Enchanted Forest."

"Thanks but, we don't need a map." Hunt said, handing the map back to the Sage.

"We know Central Park like the back of our hands." Jace agreed.

"You sure about that?" Link asked.

Hunt and Jace gave uncertain glances.

"Central Park New York may be big," Mario said, "but this forest can put New Zealand to shame. Trust The Sage. You need the map."

Hunt sighed. He was not expecting this day to be like this. Jace gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder. Hunt nodded, feeling calm.

But he wasn't really at that level of calmness yet. Something his best friend said was still gnawing in his mind.

Night soon fell in the Enchanted Forest Castle, and everyone have retired to their rooms, including Jace and Hunt. With a new adventure in mind, the two best friends couldn't return to their home world so they've already missed work, their friends, and getting in contact with them was impossible now.

There was a fireplace by the corner and two beds across from each other. The place was warm and cozy, despite its wooden structure. Felt like a camping trip again.

"Kingdom of Hanafuda." Jace said with a blissful sigh, "I wonder what it's like being there? Must be like the Babylon of the Nintendo World."

"Uh-huh. Right." Hunt said before taking a moment of silence. "Jace?"

Jace turned to him, "Yep?"

"What did you mean exactly when you said: '_I'm not ready yet_'?"

Jace paused.

Hunt stepped forward, eyes narrowed to a scowl, "Are you insinuating that I am not ready to become a hero? The next big thing? The main character?"

Jace sighed, "Hunt. Buddy." He put a hand on his shoulder, "Let me put it in the nicest most possible way."

Hunt waited.

"Yes. That's exactly what I meant. You're not ready." He turned away.

Hunt's jaws dropped, "What? How dare you!"

"Hey!" Jace turned back to him, finger raised, "I will not forget what you did for me back in New York when I found out that scroll gave me magic and it gave you visions. You were there for me; and now I want to be there for you."

"By putting me down? You know full well my history with bullies. Starting with Ryan Somith! I don't like it when people damage my intelligence! I don't like being called stupid!"

"If that's the case, then let me ask you this: when Ryan Somith used you as an experiment back in kindergarten, did you say anything? When Ronald Dickson shoved you into your locker back in 10th Grade, did you fought back? When Marcus Wallace said your father worked at a gas station in 12th Grade, did you proved him wrong? On several occasions, have you once tried, just _once_, stood up to any one of these guys?"

Hunt was quiet.

"I always have to stand up for you." Jace said, "But when the opportunity presents itself, a blessing in the sky that nominates you Guardian of the Nintendo World, you suddenly back out. I mean, just an hour ago, you didn't even had the guts to face the Federation Force! And they got a slew of haters back home online to back you up!"

"I was JUST about to stand up to those bounty hunters!"

"Were you?"

"YES!"

"And what plan did you had in mind?"

"Well, I was going to…" Hunt hesitated, "…actually, I was thinking… maybe I could've… …"

Jace crossed his arms, waiting. The silence was deafening. Hunt harrumphed, "Okay, fine. I'm a coward. But don't look at me like that, okay?" He turned around and walked away.

"Punch me." Jace ordered.

Hunt froze in place. He turned back to his best friend in shock, "What?"

Jace beckoned, "Come on. Punch me."

"Are you mad?"

"No I'm not. You are. I can sense it in you. You're frustrated. And I'm provoking you. Time for you to express your frustration and get you out of your cowardly shell." He posed for combat, "COME AT ME! Throw a fist across my face! Beat the crap out of me! Knock me in the nuts! COME ON! BE A MAN!"

"I can't!"

"Why not?"

"Because not every problem involving bad guys revolves around fighting, okay?" Hunt shouted back. "I mean, look at what you did to Amiir Black!"

Jace uncurled his fists. Amiir Black was a terrorist. The designer behind 9/11, which killed many Americans, including Jace's dad. Jace had sought revenge against Amiir for as long as he could remember.

But their fateful meeting was rather unexpected. And for both of them, it didn't end the way they wanted it to end.

"Okay that one was different!" Jace said.

"Was it?" Hunt repeated again, "Was it?"

Jace was quiet.

"What you did. It took guts. Me? Facing a terrorist like Amiir? I would've… I would've…" Hunt paused to take a deep breath, "…you know what? You're right. I'm a coward."

"Hunt…"

Hunt shook his head, "I'm sorry Jace, but… I can't fight you. I… I just can't."

Hunt turned back and walked out of the room, now leaving Jace flabbergasted.

**xxx**

**-REAL WORLD-  
_New York City_**

Serena looked around, confused; as a huge commotion of angry people broke out in 5th Avenue near the _PlayStation _Theater. The rage, shock and awe of the New York crowd joined in tune to the sudden afternoon storm, raging full blast. How did it started raining all of the sudden? Serena didn't know. But there was no doubt the power of both storms were unbelievable.

"What's happening?" she asked frantically, turning left and right, "Why is everyone angry? Why aren't they running from the zombie?" she then realized, "Where IS the zombie?"

She turned to Diego for an answer. Diego looked pale. Frozen in fear under the heavy rainfall. The gun still leveled on hand, pointing at where Issiah stood.

A sick feeling twisted inside Serena. The sky flashed just as she turned to Issiah; on the ground with his chest covered in blood and its excess washing down the street pavement with the rain.

"Oh my god." she dropped to the ground and grabbed him. Tears dripped in her wet face, "Hold on, Issiah. It's gonna be okay. Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god." she turned to Diego. "You shot him."

Diego shook his head in disbelief, "I didn't mean to."

"YOU SHOT HIM!" a girl screamed. A voice similar to Serena's but not really. She turned to see a young black girl about her age or younger. She was with her mother and brother. She looked around. She saw a Latino guy, an Asian girl, an old war veteran on wheelchair... Almost the entire city of New York had just witnessed a police officer shooting another unharmed black person.

And like Mother Nature, they were furious.

Fear gripped her heart.

"I was afraid this was gonna happen." she muttered. She turned to Diego. He was still frozen in fear.

She went to him, grabbed his arm and lowered the gun. That's when he snapped back to the harsh reality.

"You gotta help me." she said.

"...I shot him."

"Yeah. I know." she hissed, "And so does the _entire _city! But now is not the time! We gotta help him."

"How?"

"Help me carry him. Come on!"

The duo grabbed the bleeding Issiah and braved through the storms into the PlayStation Theater.

"Nothing to see here folks! Nothing to see here!" she said to the people in the building staring back at them; unaware of the situation.

They reached the boys' restroom.

Diego lay Issiah on the ground. Serena stopped to stare at her surroundings. She never been in a boys' restroom before. Obviously. But the retching smell of vomit, pee, and body odor; and the line of unclean urinals, made her wish she had taken the two boys to her girls' restroom.

"Stay with me pal, okay? Just stay with me." Diego removed his police shirt and tore his white tee shirt in half. He pressed it on Issiah's chest, hoping to stop the bleeding.

"My gosh, this is a disaster." Serena said.

"No kidding." Diego said.

"I'm talking about your restroom. Boys you need to get yourselves clean!"

Diego glared at Serena. "How about you help me out here and save your friend?"

"Oh right." Serena knelt before Issiah and helped apply the stained tee shirt to the wound, "Stay with us, Issiah okay? Everything's gonna be fine."

"I gotta call backup." Diego said and pressed on his button, "Boomer! I need to report a 10-71, Code 3! It's really bad man. I shot an unharmed man."

A few seconds later, Boomer's voice came in. "You mean the suspicious black person with the lovely girl he kidnapped?"

"He didn't do anything wrong!" shouted Diego, "_I_ did!"

"I know." Boomer replied.

"What?"

"You passed the test, Mendoza." Boomer laughed, "You're a true killing machine fit for the NYPD. Or should I call you a true _Vegas_?"

Diego's lips parted in surprise.

"What? What is it? What's going on?" Serena asked.

"How did you know about the Vegas?" Diego said, "Who are you Boomer?"

"You'll get your answer once we take you downtown for murder." Boomer laughed, "Hey, someone gotta clean up your mess and that is NOT the police department."

Diego tore the radio off his uniform, "We've been set up." he announced.

"What?" Serena gasped.

Noises were heard outside. It was the loud commotion of angry people.

"It's the witnesses to the shooting! And they're getting close!" Serena gasped.

"They intend to hunt me down and throw me in prison for murder."

"But Issiah is barely breathing." Serena said, "It's not murder yet!"

"Yeah but right now it's _attempted _murder. It's still bad." Diego corrected. He knelt before Serena and Issiah, "Gosh, I wish there was a way out of this mess." he whispered.

Serena noticed Diego's tattoo on his forearm. It was a single bird wing. And it was glowing a bright golden yellow.

"Diego, your tattoo." she said, "It's glowing."

"What? I don't have a tat..." Diego looked at his glowing arm. His eyes widened at its sight. "...too." He breathed, staring at it like it was his first time admiring a new tattoo.

Next thing they knew, Serena, Diego and Issiah's bodies were all glowing. Then a whoosh of the wind was heard, then there was nothing, but darkness.

The trio have teleported.

(_)

The flood of light that blinded Diego Mendoza faded and the next thing he knew, he was no longer in a restroom. He was in the middle of a forest.

The trees stood tall before him and Serena and a dying Issiah. The trio were on a stone. Or an altar made of stone. Pillars made of stones with encrypted symbols surrounded them with the trees.

"Where are we?" he asked Serena. She just shook her head. Her hand and his hand were pressed on his shirt that was applying the gunshot wound on Issiah's chest.

Issiah's face was covered in sweats, glistening in the sunlight. His eyes tried to stay open. But the more he tried, the harder it was to stay alive.

"Hang in there buddy." Diego said, looking around for anything that could help. The sun bathed its glorious light on the group. He felt like he had ended up in a forested version of Heaven.

"We have to get help." He said to Serena.

"How?" Serena said. "We're in the middle of nowhere!"

"Not really the middle of nowhere." Diego said, "We're in _Central Park_. A secluded section of it I think. But…" he looked around, "I don't know. It feels different."

"What _was_ that light in your arm?" Serena asked before putting on a brave smile, "and that wing tattoo? It looked cool. It looked like that _Kid Icarus_ wing."

Diego noticed the tattoo, "Gosh, to be honest, I never had a tattoo before." He then turned to Serena in shock, "Wait. You're a _Kid Icarus_ fan?"

Serena nodded, "I loved the NES game. It was very challenging."

"Puh-pretty… light…" Issiah groaned.

"No, Issiah. Stay away from the light!" Serena said.

Issiah groaned once more, raising a finger to point. Diego and Serena turned to what he was pointing and their faces were awash in terror.

"I think this is the light he meant." Diego gasped. A swarm of pink _Legend of Zelda_ force fairies were flying toward them full-speed.

"It's an ambush!" Serena screamed.

Diego stood up and leveled his gun at the fairies, "Stay back!" he shouted.

"Really? Again with the gun?" Serena screamed, "Why do _every _problem you American cops face, gotta be solved with a gun?"

"Got any better options?"

"Self-defense? Close combat? How about a little _negotiation_?"

He turned around, "Okay, you made your point! What do you want me to—"

"Look out!"

Diego turned around, but too late. The force fairies charged at Diego. Diego and Serena screamed.

**xxx**


	8. Ep6:: All Lives Matter in HD

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Smash Bros. The series itself belongs to Nintendo.

* * *

**Super Smash Bros. HD**

* * *

_**All Lives Matter in HD**_

_In the Nintendo World, Jace and Hunt's search for the Stone of Realms' ingredients turns complicated as they are now pulled to a rescue mission.  
_

_Back in the Real World, Freddy's investigation puts him in peril. And the Star Fox Team works for the FBI._

xXx

* * *

_-**OUR WORLD**-__  
**…in some New York Suburbs**_

Freddy Firefeather didn't get the phone number of Edison.

But he got something better: his home address.

He read the piece of paper: Edison Yoshikage Luis. 43 Crescent Street, Long Island, NY.

He then turned to the house before him. It was a nice quaint house, coated in beige color with a maroon rooftop. Two stories and surrounded by a foliage of trees and a veggie garden growing on the back. He could tell it was about 2000 square feet of acres.

He looked both ways before crossing the road and walked to the front door.

He took a deep breath and gently knocked at the door. Vicky warned him that Edison was very sensitive about the NYPD and he's been obsessed about their shady operation as of late. Since he left his internship, he's been making contact with a buddy of his there and he's been feeding him some info in trinkles. But then he just disappeared. Off radar for the past three months. No text, no email. Nothing.

Freddy knew he was going down a dangerous path. But if it means in the long run he gets to find his dad, so be it.

It's been too long since he knocked. He reached to knock at the door again when the door creaked open and peeking out was an elderly woman.

"Oh?" she smiled, "Why hello dear?"

"Hi ma'am. I'm looking for uhh... Edison...?"

"Oh, yes-yes. Come on in!" she said, inviting him in. He stepped into the house. "Are you a dear friend of his?" the old woman said, "Because you see, my grandson doesn't have much friends and doesn't get out much. I am still waiting for my great-grandson to be born before I die in the next two years." she leaned in to him and whispered, "I can predict my own death y'know? Shall I predict yours over a fresh cup of coffee?"

Freddy felt a drop of sweat on his forehead. "Uhh... Actually I'm-"

She gasped, "Ohhhhh," she felt Freddy's biceps, "so you the muscle guy he's been…?" she then blushed at the confused Freddy, "Say no more honey. I accept any kind of mates my grandson chooses to partake with."

"GRANDMA!" a groaning shout filled the room and in came a young man. He was 4 foot 7 with dyed blue hair that is spiked down with his original hair color black covering his ears. He had a rounded face with blue eyes and dyed eyebrows, slightly tanned skin color and wore a green shirt with jeans and black sneakers.

"For the thousandth and LAST time," he grumbled, "I. Am NOT. Gay!"

She threw a dismissive hand and left the room.

Edison turned to Freddy, "And who are you?" he asked.

"Hey, I'm Freddy. I'm here to ask you a few questions."

"Make it quick. And whatever questions you have better not be about my grandma's misunderstanding of me wanting muscles." He then shouted, "I said 'I want abs and muscles on me, not ON me!"

"Edison whatever you mean doesn't make a difference. I will still love you the same." She was heard shouting back in a room, all sweet and cheery.

Edison rolled his eyes, "You understand what I'm implying right? I want to gain muscles, not have muscles on… …" he shook his head, "You know what? Forget I said anything. Oh, and your questions better not be about the NYPD." The young man headed for the kitchen. Freddy followed.

"Why? Do you know something?" he asked.

Edison grabbed a stirring spoon and pointed at Freddy threateningly, "What did I just said?"

Freddy jumped back, hands in the air, "No questions about the NYPD!" he said, "I swear!"

Edison dropped the spoon in the sink. It was dirty. He scooped another from a kitchen drawer and went to the fridge.

"But I need help man!" Freddy implored.

"And why should I help you?" Edison asked, pulling out a _Yoplait_ yogurt from the fridge and closed the fridge.

"It's to help my dad. He's in trouble!"

Edison went back to the living room, ripping the top of the yogurt, "Is he a police officer too?" he asked.

"No. He's a bail bondsman." Freddy said, "And I can't help but think the people he was working with kidnapped him."

"You know their names?" Edison scooped a spoonful of his snack.

"I know their _group's_ names: the New Black Fang."

Edison's pupils shrank just as he dunked the spoon down his throat. He froze in place. He slowly pulled the spoon back out of his mouth and stared back at Freddy. He gulped. "The Black…"

Freddy waited with bated breath.

Edison put the spoon back into the yogurt and set it at a nearby table. He turned away from Freddy and tried to compose his shaky self.

"You KNOW something!" Freddy said, "That's why you don't want to talk to anyone about the police, right? Does the police know what happened to my dad? And they don't want to get involved?"

"They _are_ already involved." Edison said grimly.

"So that girl at the coffeehouse was right."

He turned back to Freddy, "You talked to Vicky?"

_Oops. _Freddy clammed his mouth shut.

Edison threw a soccer kick at a monkey figurine at a table. It flew across the room and smashed into pieces at a wall.

"Eddie! No breaking stuffs again!" his grandmother sounded from the distance.

"Sorry grandma!" he sounded unapologetic, "But I'm not sorry for Vicky's loose lips. Come on!" He grabbed Freddy and dragged him out the front door.

"Wuh…Hey! Wow! Your grip!"

Eddie pushed him out the front porch. "We're done talking." He swung the door to close it. Freddy blocked it with his strong hand.

"No we're not done talking. We're just getting started."

"And I'm ending it." Eddie snarled, "Just like I said to that FBI agent, I have nothing else to say and you heard NOTHING!"

With that he pushed the door and it slammed shut to Freddy's face.

Freddy sighed in defeat, before Eddie's last words echoed back to mind. "_Just like I said to that FBI agent, I have nothing else to say…"_

Was the FBI involved too? Then Dad's situation was worse than it already was. He had to find out more.

He descended down the stairs when all of the sudden two shadows came out of hiding. Before he found out who it was, a set of strong arms grabbed him from behind and a hand with a wet handkerchief slammed to his nostrils.

He struggled to break free, but the person was strong. And the smell of that thing was so strong he gagged. Next thing he knew blackness overwhelmed his surrounding and he struggled no more.

**xXx**

_-**Nintendo World**-  
**The Enchanted Forest**_

Jace and Hunt left the castle the following morning on their quest. Hunt was equipped with a duffel bag and Jace had on a camping backpack. According to the Sage, the forest was pretty much safe except for a few wild animals like wolves and pestering monkeys they can easily avoid.

But Hunt wasn't fine with venturing into the land without a weapon. So he had on his swiss army knife tucked into the tiny strap of his pants pocket. He wasn't the only one secretly packing up a weapon. Jace used his Create Magic from his right hand to teleport his gun from home to his grasp, and tucked it under his jeans. After the preparation they departed.

The two BFs however found out the Sage was right all along about the Enchanted Forest, concerning its size. The land was HUGE! It only took them thirty minutes of walking toward what they thought would lead them to the West end of Central Park back in New York; only to find themselves entering the densest part of the forest with only the faintest of light piercing through the leaves. It looked eerily similar to a jungle.

"I think we need a map." Hunt suggested.

"Good idea." Jace said, turning around, "we should go back."

Hunt immediately stopped Jace and smirked, "No need." He pulled the map out of his duffel bag.

"Sweet!" Jace said. "Always thinking ahead!"

"I had a backup in mind." Hunt said, "in case we get lost or eaten by a rabid baboon. Or a Shy Guy."

Jace laughed at the joke.

As soon as they opened the map, they jumped back, startled at the sight of the entire land before them.

"Oh my gosh!" gasped Hunt, "It's like a freaking World Map!"

"Yeah no kidding." Jace scrolled his fingers around, "A desert to the southwest, a sea temple east from where we are, an ice castle to the northwest, a volcano across from us..."

"What's that light on that map anyway?" Hunt reached to tap it.

"Ow!" The duo felt a stinging pinch from behind them. They looked behind. No one was there. They then looked at each other, then back at the map.

They took a step. The light moved. They took three steps back. The light moved three steps back. They split up and the light split up into two lights. They rejoined and the two lights merged.

"Dude it's an enchanted map." Jace said, "And it reads all of our movements. This is perfect!"

"Don't we have an App for that?" Hunt said sarcastically, "It's called a GPS?"

"Way to suck the fun out of an enchanted map with _technology _talk!" Jace said. "Hey, what if we split up? I mean what could happen? You have the map."

"Uhh, well..."

Jace suddenly lit up, "mayyybe," he grinned, "if we tore it in two-"

"...then it's gonna be two halves of a whole map. We can't risk it!"

"Right. Then we should stick together. Now," Jace went into his backpack to pull out the list of ingredients they needed for the Stone of Realms, "we need to find these items: uhh, two Oran Berries, Poison Mushroom extract, a pinch of Force Fairy Dust, a flask of water from the Rewind Spring in Skyworld, a crystal ball, which we have already, and finally..."

Jace paused uncomfortably. He turned to Hunt, "...the Left Eye of the World."

"That's from Bayonetta right?"

"Yep. The Eye that sees darkness in every hearts."

"And one of many items that can reveal the gates to the Dark World."

Jace looked back at his friend, stunned.

Hunt shrugged, "Hey man, I'm just guessing."

Jace started walking away.

"What, you think I'm a freak?" Hunt asked point-blank.

"Why would you think that? Because you know more about Nintendo stuffs than I do?"

"Dude I didn't ask for it. I mean come on man, I don't have anything Nintendo related, except that I know—"

"A lot about its games and the company."

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"A 3DS chose you. When we both know for a fact that you stole it."

"Technically, I took back what was rightfully mine. So it's not really stealing." Jace defended, "Where's your defense in being a Nintendo insider all of the sudden? And no, I'm not accusing you. I'm just curious."

"My defense?" Hunt sighed, sitting on the grass as if in defeat. Jace turned to him in surprise.

"I thought it was because I've played WAY too many Nintendo games in my youth, and my knowledge came out of experiences. I just didn't know I knew even the smallest non-important details, like its employees' names, and NOE's network infrastructure when I've never been to their HQ and…" Hunt stopped dead in his track, "oh god."

"What?"

"I even know its Wi-Fi guest account!"

"How would you know if you haven't even tried it?"

Hunt was silent. Then his head whipped back as if something caught his ears, "Wait." He said, "Do you hear something?"

"Yes. The silence of my unanswered question."

"No, not that. Listen!"

The two friends stood silent. Jace couldn't hear anything. Except some bird chirping, the quiet wind carrying over a cry of pain, the whoosh of an ocean further ahead…

…wait, cry of pain? Sounded like a girl in distress.

"I think I'm hearing it too." He said, "Sounds like someone is in trouble! We gotta help them!"

"Right behind you!" Hunt said.

Jace stopped to glare at Hunt.

"What?"

"You're a Guardian of Light now. You don't need protection."

"But you're my protector! Since High school man! And I need protecting." He pushed Jace ahead, "So come on!"

Jace didn't argue further. Just groaned and shook his head. The friends pressed on to the crying distress sound.

xxx

"HEEELLP! HEEELP!" Screamed Serena. She, Issiah and Diego were surrounded by a swarm of insects that looked like Force Fairies from Legend of Zelda. Cute in-game but ruthless and bee-like for real.

Diego swung his arm back and forth trying to shoo them. "GET... YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF ME!"

A large swarm of them went over the dying Issiah like a vulture. Diego pulled his gun out, aimed at the Force Fairies and fired couple of shots.

"AGAIN, WHY IS IT THAT YOUR SOLUTION TO EVERYTHING HAS TO INVOLVE GUNS?"

"Got any better ideas!" Diego shouted back.

xxx

Jace and Hunt froze up at the next sound they heard: gunshots.

"Not expecting that." Jace said.

"See what I mean?" Hunt said, "That's why I said I need protection."

"Dude, we BOTH need protection. I'm not getting shot at again." Jace pulled out his gun. Hunt jumped back, startled.

"Whoa! What the hell?" he pointed, "That's a real gun! A REAL gun!"

Jace loaded it with bullets. "Diego gave it to me. Don't worry," he cocked the gun ready, "I didn't steal it."

"Well that's reassuring." Hunt said.

The two BFFs pressed on.

xxx

The Force Fairies gathered around Diego and the next thing Serena knew, Diego was sent flying into the trees. Diego's frantic screams faded into the sky.

"NOOO!" Serena screamed. She turned to the Force Fairies that were over Issiah. "That's it!" she turned to spot a tree branch covered with leaves and broke it, "You're not taking my friends away!" she raised her tree branch weapon and started whacking at the Force Fairies. They quickly spread out of the way, fleeing the attack.

"WHY… DON'T… YOU… LEAVE…MY…FRIEND…AHH…LONE!"

"Ow… Ow… Ow… Ow…OW… OW… OW… AOOWW-OW-OW-OW! Serena, please!"

The Force Fairies dispersed. Serena froze. Issiah rolled on his back, breathing heavily in pain. The wound on his chest was still covered in blood, but he didn't appear to be dying.

"Issiah!" she dropped the tree branch and knelt down by his side, "You're okay!"

"N-No… I'm still… bruised…" Issiah groaned.

"Aw, I'm so sorry." She cradled his head, "Serena got you." She brushed his hair.

"I'm… I'm not THAT hurt." He forced himself not to howl in pain.

"But you were shot." Serena said.

Issiah hissed at one slight shift of his body, "…yeah. It's…" he tried to breathe, "I'm okay… please I don't need to be cradled… …ngh…" he pulled out a cocky grin, "…but I don't mind it either."

Serena scowled.

"If you could've left the Force Fairies do their job, he would've been more than just okay." A voice spoke. Serena turned around to the voice that spoke. Perched at the very top of the tree branch was an owl the size of an elephant.

"EEEK!" Serena screamed.

"Y…you…" Issiah said.

Serena frowned. She took a step forward the bird, "…what do you mean let the Force Fairies do their job?"

The owl turned to Issiah, "Look at your wounds, young man."

Issiah reached his abdomen to feel the bullet hole. He felt a layer of tissue there instead of a real hole.

"The Force Fairies were not hurting you. They were _healing_ you." The owl said.

Issiah looked back at the owl. He was still very exhausted and sweating a lot.

"You lost a lot of blood young man." The owl said, "I implore you to take time to rest should you go on your destined mission, and you will make a full recovery by tomorrow."

"Destined mission?" Issiah repeated.

The owl nodded then turned to Serena, "Do not let him move from this place until then. Keep him company and don't bother the Force Fairies from doing their work."

Serena turned to face one Force Fairy. The fairy's bright light burned her cornea so hard, she had to look away. The Force Fairy whooshed past Serena and hovered besides Issiah's wound.

Serena turned to the owl, "Who are you?"

The owl said nothing. He peered deep into Serena's eyes, as if peering through her soul. He corked his neck until his head was upside down. Serena gasped.

"Hey…" came a male sound. The owl looked up. So did Serena. They saw two young men coming toward them. That was the owl's cue to leave. He departed from the branch and batted its wings as he flew into the distant horizon.

(-)

Jace and Hunt reached their destination. There he saw a young White girl and a teen African-American guy. The guy was on the ground covered in blood. The girl was by his side with a worried look on her face. Hunt slowed down at the sight of the girl.

Jace put away his gun and approached the duo, "Are you guys okay?" he asked.

"Yeah… my friend and I, we're…"

"Serena?" Hunt gasped.

The girl Serena turned to Hunt. Immediately her face glowed with excitement and relief. "Hunter!" she ran down the steps and threw her arms around him, "Ohhh mon Dieu! Ohhh _mon beau-frère_ (_step __brother_ in French)! I can't believe you found me! I was so worried that you would start to worry about me if I didn't call you!"

"I'm worried now!" Hunt said.

"Girlfriend?" Jace teased at Hunt. "Hey, I thought _I _was the boyfriend!" Issiah jumped in.

Both Hunt and Serena scolded at the boys.

"What ew, no!" Serena squealed at Jace.

"That's Serena l'éclair. My _stepsister_!" Hunt corrected.

Jace blinked, "Oh."

"And I'm Issiah. Her _boyfriend_!" Issiah said.

Serena turned to Issiah and crossed her arms, "Did you made it official? Did you asked me out?" she asked.

"N-not yet." Issiah muttered, "I was too busy getting shot at by my 'friend' Diego."

"Wait, whoa back up!" Jace said, "Diego? As in Diego Mendoza? He shot you? Why?"

"Because there was a monster in Issiah's car!" Serena said.

"What?" Both Hunt and Jace exclaimed.

"It jumped out to attack Diego and next thing we knew he shot him! He didn't mean it, but all of New York is in a turmoil right now!"

"I can see why." Jace said.

"Wait-wait-wait-wait… start over." Hunt said, turning to Issiah and Serena, "Why did he shoot you and not the monster? And Imouto (_little sister_ in Japanese), how did you guys all get here?"

"And where is Officer Diego now?" asked Jace.

"I know where he is!" spoke a gibberish, squeaky voice. The gang turned around, stunned by who they saw.

It was a short alien puffball with no feet and detached hands with white mittens. He was clad in a regal blue suit, complete with a white cape with gold trimmings and a dash of purple, gold-trimmed cog designs, and wears a white scarf with a blue belt interwoven. His face is a very dark brown with oval shaped, glowing yellow eyes.

Serena lit up, "Heey it's—"

"Magolor…" Hunt growled.

"You know him?" Issiah asked Hunt.

"Of course he knows him. He knows everything Nintendo." Jace said, almost sarcastically.

Hunt stepped forward the creature, "And I know this guy is bad news." He said, "Gun, Jace."

"What? Hunt!" Serena gasped just as Jace aimed his gun at Magolor.

"W-wait!" Magolor jumped back, shaking his head and hands, "I'm not here to hurt anybody!"

"Yeah listen to him!" Serena said to the two BFs, "Why would you hurt this cutie little guy from _Kirby Returns to Dreamland_?"

"Because he once deceived Kirby and tried to take over Popstar." Hunt said.

Serena's jaws dropped. Issiah gazed back from her to Magolor, stunned.

Hunt turned to his sister, noting the silence in her. "Oh, right. Sorry. Spoiler alert." He said.

Serena turned her eyes to Magolor. She looked ready to cry, "Is it true?"

"I'd show you the pictures of his true face but," Hunt waved his cellphone, "no Wi-Fi service here in this other world."

"Look!" Magolor squealed, "I'm sorry about everything okay? But I've learned my lesson! It's not easy trying to yank the world out of the world's hands if you know what I mean. The world is meant to be shared!"

"You said you know where Diego is," Jace said, "where is he? Start talking, puffball in cape."

"Okay-okay! I'll tell you. I saw the Force Fairies dump him somewhere in the Forest Temple, about a mile from here." Magolor said. "One can only cross it by the east bridge five minutes from where we are standing. It's only a short trek. But the creature guarding the temple don't like visitors, unless they appear puffy and chocolate-looking like me! Which is why I'm scared to go face it alone!"

"Really?" Hunt said. "You can take out Kirby with two phases of evil transformation but you can't take out the creature guarding that temple?"

"It's not in my blood anymore okay?" Magolor yelled then shook his head, "…ohhh how I fear the worse."

"Which is…?" Issiah asked.

"That it may have made a meal out of my beloved fiancée Maggie. She's the love of my life."

Jace lowered the gun, "Maggie?"

"Don't listen to him!" Hunt warned.

"I got pictures!" Magolor pulled out from under his cape a set of pictures. There were plenty of pictures of him with the so-called Maggie, who was none other than the Green Sprixie Princess from _Super Mario 3D World_.

"Maggie is a Sprixie?" Hunt said.

"AAAAAAWWW!" Serena squealed.

"She's adorable." Issiah said calmly.

"We were gonna be married by the Milky Way in three days." Magolor said.

Issiah and Serena exchanged blushed smiles. "Y'all gonna be together forever." Issiah said while Serena agreed with a nod.

"No!" Hunt barked, "No they're not!"

"So you're saying that your girl Maggie is with Diego inside that Forest Temple?" Jace asked.

"That's all I'm saying." Magolor said, "You guys want your Diego back. I just want my Maggie back. And they are both inside that temple. No games! No deal from me. I swear upon my Lor Starcutter!"

Jace turned to Hunt, "Come on Hunt. The little guy needs help."

Hunt turned to Magolor who was nodding. He did appear sincere. Almost remorseful. Full of pity. Especially in those beady yellow eyes of his. Gosh they were sooo…

Hunt shook his head in denial. "No." he turned around, "I'm sorry but that's not gonna happen."

"Hunt!" Serena shouted.

"Look." Hunt said, "I've learned the hard way in the past, dealing with people who I thought were my friends. I'm not going down that road again, all right?"

Jace and Serena stood there, flabbergasted. Issiah blinked. Magolor hung his head down, turned around and started walking away. Serena tried to call Magolor back, but he sank into the forested bushes and disappeared.

Hunt let out a relieved sigh. "Finally. Now where were we?"

"We're going to help Magolor." Serena said.

"No Serena. We are NOT going to help Mago—"

"WE ARE!" Serena screamed, "AND WE WILL!" she ran down the platform and went after Magolor.

"Serena!" Hunt shouted. "Get back here!"

"I'll go get her." Jace proposed and followed her. They both disappeared into the trees. Only Hunt and Issiah were left behind.

The duo briefly looked at each other and exchanged awkward smiles.

"Awkward huh?" Issiah said.

Hunt chuckled nervously.

"Hey thanks for coming to our rescue man. But can I umm… ask for one more favor though?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you take me to…" Issiah looked around, "…a hospital?" he sounded unsure. "If they exist?"

"Mmm…" Hunt pulled out his map and briefly studied it, scratching his head, "Well, there is no town within a 5 miles radius…"

xxx

_Psst. Hey. Hello?_

Diego thought he heard a sound. An enchanting voice calling him from the heavens.

_Wake up. Can you please wake up? _She said with a gentle tone.

Diego blinked a couple of times. His vision was blurry at first. It was covered in light. He thought for sure he was in Heaven.

But the more he blinked, the darker the room around him became, the more twisted his surrounding turned out to be for him. He was not in Heaven.

He was in some cold dark cavern.

His eyes widened. He made a slight movement and he noticed he was glued to something very sticky and his feet were elevated. Panic gradually grew in his chest.

"_Thaaaat's it. You're there. Eaaaasy." _the calm voice said; but Diego wasn't close to staying calm. As soon as he noticed he couldn't move, and when he looked up, expecting a ceiling but saw a floor instead, he lost it.

"Ohh! What the hell?" he gasped for breaths. He was suspended 100 feet high!

"_Wait, please! Don't move!" _the calm voice urgently warned.

"Who's there?" he looked around, "Where am I?"

"Right here!" spoke the voice.

"What?" Diego turned to his right side. He saw at a distance something sparkly and green. A green fairy.

Suddenly the web trapping his leg broke and his feet dangled. He yelled out in panic, so did the fairy.

"_Don't move too much!_" The fairy warned.

She looked oddly familiar. She looked like one of those fairies from a Mario game. She too was trapped like him… in some white substance.

_"This substance may be sticky, but you still can break through it and it's not wise for someone your size." _She said.

"Easy for you to say. Is that what this sticky stuff on us is?" he gulped. "What is it for?"

"It's a spider web." She said.

"SPIDER WEB?"

"Easy!" She said, "It's from the Twilit Arachnid: the Armogohma. It's been living in this temple for quite some time and," she held her breath, "oh clumsy me, I ended up flying through one of their webs just because I wanted to explore!"

"Temple of Time?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"J…just a… hunch…" Diego stuttered. "How did I end up here? How long were you here?"

"Since morning." The green fairy said, "The Force fairies were not nice to you! "I'm Princess Maggie of the Sprixie kingdom. Who are you?"

"Officer Diego Mendoza. NYPD."

"Oh, yeah..." She shook her head, "I don't know this kingdom."

Suddenly the web trapping his leg broke and his feet dangled. He yelled out in panic, so did the fairy.

"Be careful!" she shouted, "Please don't move too much!"

"I wish I couldn't!" Diego gasped, looking up at the upside-down floor. He held tight on the web, but under his clutch they felt butterfinger-like. Fairy was right. They were easily breakable.

"What am I doing here?" he gasped, "What's going on?"

"You were carried here." The fairy explained.

"By who?"

"Force Fairies. They looked pretty mad when I saw them."

"I pissed them off for sure but," Diego gulped, "I don't deserved to be spider food! None of us are. I have a DEATHLY fear of spiders. Even the tiny ones!"

"Don't worry." The fairy tried to bring out a hopeful smile, "The Armogohma won't be home for dinner until…" she glanced out the temple gap that served as window, "…the sun sets."

Diego noticed. It was still sunny out. Almost noon-like.

"How long?" he asked.

"Couple of hours."

"Okay…" Diego tried taking a deep breath, "then we're just gonna have to find a way out of this web before the spider comes back."

The spider web broke again, balancing the two captors in a compromising position.

"And before the spider web breaks!" he added.

xxx

"We're not too far from the kingdom." Hunt informed Issiah, "How's your wound?"

"Still stinging." Issiah said, limping and clutching on the wounded area. "Considering that the big owl warned me not to move too much."

Hunt froze up and turned to Issiah, "…then why are we moving? You should be resting." He looked around, "Okay we need to stop and pitch a tent here."

"What? No way man! I'm in the Nintendo World and I want to explore and enjoy the scenery."

"You'll have plenty of time to do that _after _you're completely healed up."

Hunt and Issiah stopped at a secluded tree filled area in the forest. Perfect for camp sites. "Found a spot. I'll gather up some woods. You stay here."

"Oh come on, I'm not gonna be a liability and…" he raised his voice as Hunt disappeared into the sea of trees on his woods gathering quest, "I DON'T NEED PROTECTION ALSO!"

"RIGHT NOW YOU DO!" Hunt replied back.

He could hear Issiah sigh in defeat from the distance.

Hunt bent down to pick a piece of wood when he froze up. He looked on high alert. He saw Issiah before him. How did he teleported from behind him to standing face-to-face with Hunt? Issiah gazed back at Hunt with terror in his face. He was taking a lot of steps back until his back felt a large tree behind him. His wound was reopened.

Wait a minute… that wasn't Issiah right now. That was Issiah in the future. That was a vision!

"No…" he shook his head, "No, please." He stretched out a hand, "Stay back!"

His screams ripped through his ears and Hunt no longer saw the Future Issiah before him. He was back in reality again.

"Oh no…" he turned around and ran toward him. He looked fine now. Wound was still closed but he still had his hand on it.

"Oh look, you're back." He sarcastically said, "I thought you were gonna abandon me."

Hunt scoffed, "Whaaaa? Who says I'm abandoning you? I just changed my mind."

Issiah raised his eyebrows, "Really?"

"Yeah, we should keep going!" Hunt said. "Head back to the village with the Nintendo characters."

Issiah blinked. Then he smirked, "Ohhh I see." He looked up, "It's getting dark. We're all weaponless. Dark animals lurk the night. YOU need protection."

Hunt scowled, "Don't get cocky. Hurry up."

xxx

-Serena stepped past a couple of trees and emerged into a large clearing. Night had already fallen… or did it? The moonlight was clearer before her. She looked back and she could see the sun bright and shiny on the other side of the forest.

"What the…?" she gasped, "A crossover of day and night?"

She turned to the great mountain towering before her, with the Temple of Time majestically sitting on it like a throne.

Its ruby-shade of red and gold bricks reflected a dark glow under the haunted sky night. Right where the door was supposed to be was a broken stone wall instead with great double doors of bronze shade infected by ancient writings in black like a tattoo. Two marble dragons guarded the bronze doors, their tails curled over one another. Their jaws opened as if in deep gossip.

Right before the entry and the dragon statues was a great stone patio with a large circle depicting some ancient drawing and lines of marble columns edged around the circle, forming some ancient gazebo.

"This doesn't look like the Temple of Time." She said then cried out, "Hello? Magolor? Where are—"

A hand grabbed her from behind, shutting her mouth up. She muffled through her stalker's hand.

"Shhh!" came a warning yet familiar voice in deep whisper. "Not so loud!"

She glanced up. It was Hunt's friend Jace. He released her gently and pointed ahead. She turned to see two soldiers there, hanging around. One was reclining lazily on one of the columns, while the other looked... directly right at the duo

A startled gasp left Serena's mouth. They've been spotted.

"Oops."

"Get down!" Jace hissed and the duo crouched low, hiding behind the dark-green grass blended under the night sky.

"…wait. Is it night already?" Jace asked, noticing the strange night and day sky. But Serena didn't care. She was concerned about getting caught.

"I hope they didn't see us." She said.

"Hey you two!" One of the soldiers shouted.

Serena groaned. _Busted!_

"I know you're hiding in there, intruders!" The soldier shouted again. "Get out there and show yourself!"

"Dang it!" Serena whispered. She felt her stomach clenching and her body shaking like the rustling leaves of a tree. She then turned to Jace, "Sorry."

Jace didn't look too worried. "Hey it's cool." He gave her a reassuring smile, "Just follow my lead."

Jace pulled up from the grass and strode toward the soldiers. Serena followed.

"Soldiers..." Jace called out, doing his best to play it cool and staying calm. And surprisingly it was working.

The soldiers glanced cautiously at them, noticing their modern-day wear.

The reclining soldier approached just as his wary comrade did, "Care to tell us what your business here is?" He asked; his voice ragged and full of curiosity.

Jace let out a hurtful croak, hand on his chest, "Why, I'm just shocked that you don't know us two fine guests." He paused, "do you need proper introduction? Or do you prefer a personal flogging from the princess Peach of the Dark Mushroom Kingdom instead?"

He patted Serena's shoulders. As soon as he did that, Serena felt a strange white hot flame surging through her nerves. The wave of nervousness suddenly vanished from her thoughts and she suddenly felt confident. She looked back at Jace, stunned.

"_What the heck was that feeling?_" she thought.

The soldiers exchanged a look.

"Dark Princess Peach?" The first soldier made a snorting sound, "Please."

"Prove yourself." The second soldier said.

"You heard them." Jace whispered to her. Serena looked back at him, "Wait…what?" she whispered. She turned back to the soldiers who had their arms crossed, and tapping their foot.

"Umm…" Serena cleared her throat, "You… umm… heard him. I am the princess Peach of Hyrule. YEAH! Princess Peach!"

The soldiers laughed out loud, "Princess Peach in a chibi weird-looking form! That's funny!"

"Show us some magic, Princess Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom!" the second soldier mocked.

The two soldiers started pushing and shoving Serena back and forth. She turned to Jace for help, but he just stood there, tapping his foot, waiting for her to do something. To stand up to herself.

Serena hated being pushed around, but she was never great at fighting back.

Then the second soldier struck her behind with a heavy knuckle punch. She felt on the ground. Jace flinched.

Serena stood up and brushed herself. She gasped at her dirty outfit. "No…!"

The soldiers laughed out loud. The mockery was getting too much. Serena had enough.

"How…" she breathed, "…dare you… …stain my beautiful… FASHIONABLE…DRESS!"

She turned around and swung. A giant hand appeared behind her and struck the soldiers. The soldiers spun in place as heart-shaped icons danced above their heads. Soon as the soldiers stopped spinning they crumbled into bones.

Serena gasped. "Oh my gosh." She said, "I killed them."

"With love and kindness." Jace laughed.

Serena turned to Jace, "What did you do to me?" she then gasped, "Did you just…? Did you…?"

"Yep." He said, "I just gave you a piece of magic. And from the looks of it, you got the Charm attack ability."

Serena blinked, completely baffled and confused.

Jace knelt before the dead bones of the soldiers and picked up a bony hip, "But since those soldiers were reanimated dead corpses anyway, that's hard to tell how it actually works on us human."

"This is SOOOO KWEEEWWL!" she squealed, reality finally settled in, "I actually have magic!" she looked up to him, "Wait, so what does this mean? I can make Hunt do my biddings or something? I can make people fall in love? (gasps) Hey, be my boyfriend!"

"Yep, yep, and NOPE!" he went to the front door of the temple.

"Awww…" she pouted, "I guess it has its limits. Wait, so if I can do magic? That means _you_ can do magic too? Wow… I can't believe Hunt kept this a secret from me! I mean, what kind of power does Hunt have? And who would've thought that—" she stopped talking when she saw Jace frozen before the Temple of Time, "huh? What's wrong?"

For the first time since she met him, he appeared nervous and less confident.

"This is the Temple of Time right?" he sounded unsure.

"I think so." She replied, "At least I think I do."

He turned around and walked past her and the other direction, "We should head back."

"What? Whoa, wait!" she grabbed Jace by the arm, "You're just gonna give up? But what about Magolor? We gotta help him get his girl!"

"Right." Jace looked at Serena then back at the Temple of Time, "But uhh…"

Serena stepped back, "Wait a minute… are you afraid of ghosts?"

Jace scoffed, "No." he said, "I'm afraid of the supernatural. There is a big difference."

Serena laughed, pulling him closer to her, "Don't worry, hotshot. I'll protect you."

"What? Please. The only one who needs protection is you."

"Yeah? Prove it. Let's go in right now."

"Okay, step back." Jace raised his left hand up. A low hum filled the night. Then next thing Serena knew, the wall exploded into pieces of bricks, revealing the entrance. Serena exhaled with excitement.

"This is SOOO raaaaad!"

Jace turned to her with a cocky smile, "Wanna battle some ghosts?"

"Oh you know it!" she said and rushed inside the dark entry. Jace followed behind.

**xXx**

_-**Somewhere**-  
**…in some shady dark place**_

-Freddy blinked his heavy eyes open. He looked around and found himself sitting on a chair. It looked like the inside of a police interrogation room. But he could smell a hint of thaw pit and tequila on him. His mouth tasted a bit sweet. Was he drugged?

_Chloroform. _He gasped.

He was just about to stand up from the chair when something on his wrist and ankle pulled him back: handcuffs.

His eyes went on full-alert mode now. "What the…?" he struggled on his handcuffs but to no avail. He looked around, breathing heavily. His stomach churned inside him and he could feel it coming up his throat.

Eddie's warning haunted him again, "_I have nothing else to say and you heard NOTHING!_" Then Vicky's news soon followed, "…_the Black Fang and the police are secretly working together._"

He looked around again. He WAS in an interrogation room. The police was working for the Black Fang and they had him, hook-line and sinker.

"Damn it, they caught me!" He whispered. He wanted to scream for help but that would bring the enemies straight to him, and he didn't want that. He should've brought his gun for protection when he had the chance. But that wouldn't do him any good either. The enemies would have stripped him off his weapon anyway.

He pushed the chair back. It made a screeching sound under him. He pulled and pulled until the chair toppled back and fell.

"Gahh!" he cried out in pain. But the chair didn't break. Chair was metal! He was trapped!

The door swung open and in came four large shadows. His heart dropped.

"Oh god I'm dead." He whispered, shaking his head.

One of the men reached into the inside of his coat.

"No wait NO! Please!"

The men froze up.

"I DON'T KNOW NOTHING! I SWEAR!"

The light suddenly filled the room, and in came another one of the goons.

"Exactly why are we in the dark?" spoke a very familiar voice. Freddy looked up and gasped at his sight.

Fox Mc. Cloud.

He turned to the other three that surrounded him: Falco Lombardi, Ike, and Bowser, who was on the other side! Both he and Ike sported blazer jackets and Bowser had glasses.

"They wanted to be in the dark." Ike nudged his head at Falco and Bowser.

"What?" Bowser snarled, "You said you were into the idea!"

Falco smacked Ike in the back of his head. Ike flinched, "Ow."

"Thanks for ratting us out." Falco said.

"I didn't say I was into the idea. I said nothing. There is a big difference between complete silence and agreeing on something with words."

Freddy looked back and forth, his breath was slowing down, but he appeared confused.

"Sorry for kidnapping you earlier." Fox said before reaching into his jacket. That's when the Nintendo characters pulled out IDs from under their jackets badges.

"The name is Fox. Fox—"

"Mc. Cloud?" Freddy said, "…and Falco Lombardi? And Ike and…" he turned to Bowser, "Well nice to see you again Bowser. Thanks for the scare."

"You know us?" Falco said in surprise.

"Of course he does," Bowser said, "he's one of those gamers like Jace and Hunt. Remember when Jace stopped the Black Fang at that Columbus Circle building couple of months ago? I saw this guy there."

Ike helped Freddy up to the chair and uncuffed him.

"And you didn't bother telling us that we kidnapped him?" Falco argued.

"Hey," Bowser snapped, "it's been so long since I've kidnapped a princess, okay? So let me relive the nostalgic memory with a CLUELESS GUY!"

Freddy rubbed his wrists, "Gee thanks for the hurtful words Bowser. But why did you guys kidnap me?" he asked.

"To get you out of trouble." Ike replied.

"I'm already in trouble." Freddy said, "I thought you guys were the police out to get me."

"Well we're not the police." Fox said, "We're the FBI. Of the Enchanted Division in New York City. You won't find our office here in New York."

"You will find it in the Nintendo World instead." Falco revealed.

"Which is where you are right now." Ike said.

Freddy's eyes widened, "What?"

"It's in the middle of Central Park." Fox showed him his phone's _Google_ Maps. "You won't find it via your world's GPS."

Freddy looked. Fox was right. The signal said '_Not available_'. Fox put his phone away.

"Wait, so I'm technically in the middle of nowhere?" Freddy asked, "But exactly why am I here?"

"Edison Yoshikage Luis." Bowser said, "The boy you went to see. He knows a lot about the Black Fang then he's letting on. And we need to get it out of him."

"Yeah, I tried that but he won't budge." Freddy said, "He kicked me out of his house before I could even get a straight answer."

"We're gonna get it." Fox reassured.

"How?"

Fox pulled out a tiny stone from his necklace, "You're coming with us back to Long Island." He said, "He has something that belongs to us."

"More like something." Falco said, "_Someone._"

Freddy frowned, "Who could he possibly have that would make Eddie talk?"

xxx

**Back in Long Island,**

Eddie turned on his flashlight and walked down the basement. He slowly close the basement door behind him and locked it. He took every step on the stairs carefully, making sure he'd avoid the loud cracks that would wake his grandma and parents. They were very light sleepers.

He reached the last stairs and let out a heavy sigh of relief. He reached into a wardrobe and opened it. Before him was a set of hammers and tools. He gave a slight knock at some corner and it split open like the wardrobe. He reached into the secret passageway and pulled out one by one four large Amiibo statues.

The first one he pulled was Pikachu. The second one was Charizard. The third one was Greninja. And last but not least, he pulled out Pit.

All of them were chained together with a ball and chain as their anchor tucked deep inside the wardrobe. Around each of their necks were Smash Coins. All of them were cursed Smash Coins.

He let out an enamored sigh. "…my baes." He caressed Pit's cheek, "Don't worry friends. I will never let you go."

**xxx**


End file.
